Promets moi
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Hermione a 16 ans, un petit ami parfait, du talent à en revendre... une jeune fille heureuse quoi! Mais le jour de ses 17 ans, tout bascule. Qu'arrive t il lorsque Drago Malefoy, la personne que déteste le plus Hermione, lui fait une promesse?
1. BA

_**Bande-Annonce**_

_**Une fille**_

_Hermione fait un sourire._

_**Un garçon**_

_Ron fait un sourire._

_**Amoureux l'un de l'autre...**_

_Ron et Hermione s'embrassent._

_**...Cela durera-t-il...?**_

_Hermione pleure sur le corps sans vie de Ron, au milieu d'un champ de bataille dévasté._

_**Pourquoi pleurer quand...?**_

_Drago s'approche d'une Hermione en pleurs sous un saule pleureur._

_-Je peut t'aider..._

_-Ah ouais, et comment?_

_**Comment pourra-t-il l'aider?**_

_Hermione crie sur Drago dans un salon._

_-PROMETS-MOI!_

_**Y arrivera-t-il?**_

_Drago pleure sur le corps d'Hermione._

_-Non... je te promets! _

_**Souffrances...**_

_Hermione giffle Drago._

_-Ne me touches pas!_

_**Surprises...**_

_-Hermione... j'ai un cadeau pour toi!_

_**Amitié...**_

_Drago et Hermione rient ensemble..._

_**Amour...?**_

_-C'était seulement un baiser, rien de plus... n'est-ce pas? demande Hermione à Drago._

_Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionément._

_**Arriveront-ils à surmonter ces épreuves... à deux?**_

_Drago tend la main à Hermione._

_-Ensemble... on est capables de tout!_

_**"Promets-moi"... bientôt sur vos écrans!!**_


	2. Heureux

_**Bon! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui trainait depuis bien trop longtemps dans ma tête, sans vouloir en sortir! Maintenant, j'ai plus la flemme et je vous la mets! J'en suis quand même assez fière, y'a déjà les 4 premiers chapitres d'écrits, mais je laisse tout de même nviron 2 ou 3 jours pour publier chaque chapitre, arce que j'essaie de faire des chapitres longs, c'est plus agréable à lire que quelques lignes, et en plus on reste moins sur notre faim... Je tiens absolument à rappeller que rien ne m'appartiens (Mis à part l'histoire), tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling. Bon, maintenant j'arrêtes de raconter ma vie, et je vous laisse lire!! Bonne lecture à tous, reviews please!!**_

CHAPITRE 1, Heureux

-Mais arrêtes enfin! crie Hermione à Ron, riant aux larmes. Ron... hihihi... non... hahaha... ARRÊTES!

Harry, Ron et Hermione était dans leur salle commune, tous trois assis dans leurs fauteuils préférés, bien au chaud près du feu. Ron avait décidé, plutôt que de fignoler son devoir de potions qu'il fallait remettre le lendemain, que sauter sur Hermione et la chatouiller serait bien plus intéressant.

-Ohh... je commençait tout juste à m'amuser! dit Ron, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres en s'arrêtant. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner, mademoiselle?

-Oh... je ne sais pas... Un baiser ne serait pas de refus!

-Avec plaisir!

Il s'exécuta, sous les yeux amusés de Harry.

-Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble un jour ou l'autre! annonça-t-il.

-Harry! dirent-ils en choeur.

-Ça fait une centaine de fois que tu nous le dit depuis le début de l'année! dit Hermione.

-Ouais, on commence à comprendre!

-Bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit... Alors, on le fait ou pas ce devoir?

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry avec de gros yeux.

-Harry? Tu te sens bien? plaisanta Ron.

Hermione mit sa main dans le front du brun.

-Harry, je crois bien que t'es malade! dit-elle, sur un ton faussement dramatique.

-Ha, ha, ha! Non, mais faudrait le finir, pour ne pas se gagner une retenue vendredi soir!

Ils se remirent donc au travail, sérieusement cette fois-ci. Vers 1 heure du matin, Harry, fatigué, monta se coucher.

-Bonne nuit! dirent Ron et Hermione en choeur, enlacés amoureusement sur le canapé.

Ils attendirent que Harry soit monté pour s'embrasser. Bien sûr, il était au courant de leur relation, il n'arrêtait pas une seconde de leur rappeller à quel point ça le rendait heureux. C'est juste qu'ils se voyaient mal s'embrasser devant leur meilleur ami à tous les deux...

-'Mione? demanda Ron.

-Oui?

-Tu me promets que tu m'aimes?

Hermione sourit.

-Mais bien sûr que je t'aime! Pourquoi?

-Rien qu'une question comme ça... en fait, non. C'est juste que... dis, tu n'as pas peur de mourrir toi? Je veux dire... pendant le combat final?

Hermione perdit son sourire et prit un air penseur. Elle y pensait sans cesse, chaque jour de sa vie.

-Ron, je t'en prie, ne parlons plus de ça. Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu resteras en vie, avec moi, et qu'on aura une maison, de magnifiques enfants qui auront tes yeux et qu'on se mariera...

-Tu sais que c'est mal vu les enfants avant le mariage? dit Ron sur un ton espiègle.

Hermione le regarda, le regard allant de l'amusement jusqu'à la suppliance.

-Je te le promets, Hermione Granger, dit Ron, sur un ton solenel.

Hermione, satisfaite de cette réponse, se releva un peu pour l'embrasser et elle se recala dans son épaule. Ils s'endormirent bientôt, épuisés de leurs réflexions...

-Allez, marmottes! Réveillez-vous!

-Mmmm... Harry..., dit Ron, encore endormi.

-PETIT DEJ'! cria-t-il aux oreilles du roux.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et secoua un peu Hermione.

-Hermione... j'ai faim! Allez, réveilles-toi, ma puce!

Hermione fit un petit sourire endormi.

-Tu ne peux pas résister à l'appel de la nourriture toi hein?

-Nan! dit-il, comme tout fier.

Elle se releva donc à contre-coeur. Ils allèrent s'habiller tous deux et rejoignirent Harry qui les attendait. Ils se donnèrent la main discrètement, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

-Mais voyons, un peu plus d'amour voyons! dit-il. Je vais vous montrer moi!

Harry se mit à genoux devant Hermione!

-Oh, gente demoiselle, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner à la grande salle, savourez ce merveilleux repas à mes côtés?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur chemin. Rendus devant les grandes portes de marbre, ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'anormal. Un attroupement d'une cinquentaine de filles et de garçons, autant excités les uns que les autres, se tenaient à l'entrée. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'avancer vers l'entrée. Ce qu'ils virent les remplirent de joie. Enfin! Un évènement qui les aiderait à se détendre! Une affiche était accrochée au portes, disant:

"Avis aux étudiants de Poudlard! En ce 10 septembre 1997, moi, Albus Dumbledore, ai décidé d'organiser un évènement spécial! Un bal d'Halloween! Venez en grand nombre! Un bal costumé aura lieu le 31 octobre prochain, ici même à la Grande Salle. Les petits comme les grands, les jeunes comme les vieux, venez donc vous amuser!"

-Un bal?! Mais c'est merveilleux! s'exclamma Hermione, tout excitée.

Ron, quant à lui, fût poussé par on ne sait quoi, mais il fit une chose qu'on aurait jamasi cru possible de Ronald Weasley. Solenel, nerveux mais décidé, il se mit à genoux devant Hermione et lui prit la main. Le hall était à présent silencieux et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ron prit une grande respiration et commença.

-Hermione, les dix jours derniers ont été les plus merveilleux que j'ai passé de toute ma vie. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je les ai passé avec toi. C'est pourquoi, Hermione Jane Granger, je te demande de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween, pour que j'aie encore le bonheur de passer une soirée avec toi.

Hermione était rouge comme une tomate, mais était très émue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui fesait ce genre de déclaration, mais tout cela n'était sûrement pas pour lui déplaire. Elle le fit se relever et lui sauta au cou.

-Oui! s'exclama-t-elle. Oui, je veux t'accompagner au bal!

La foule, touchée par cette scène, applaudissa. Par-contre, une voix désagréable se fit entendre au milieu des acclamations, et les fit même taire.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens! dit Pansy Parkinson, sortant de l'ensemble de la foule. Une bellette et un lapin. Beau couple n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai pas hâte de voir les enfants.

Hermione jeta un regard autour de Pansy. Étonnant, elle était seule.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, répliqua-t-elle. Pansy Parkinson. Je me demande bien où sont passé les autres membres de votre ménage à quatre!

-Ouais, dit Ron, où sont donc passé la fouine et les deux autres gorilles?

-Ah, je vois! dit Harry. Ils sont partis voir ailleurs!... À voir la tête que tu as, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil!

-Et puis ça, poursuivit Hermione, quels genres d'enfants ça va donner à ton avis, hein, Parkinson?

Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent, contents de voir que Pansy ne trouvait plus rien à dire.

-Bien... euh... je... GRRRR! ragea-t-elle, poussant des gens dans la foule pour qu'ils la laisse passer.

La foule, y compris les trois amis se mirent à rire.

-Bien joué! disaient des voix.

-Bien fait pour elle! disaient d'autres.

Ils entrèrent donc sur les acclamations des autres dans la Grande Salle bondée.

-Il est quelle heure? demanda soudain Hermione, s'asseillant à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés de Ron et de Harry.

-Euh... 7 heures trente, pourquoi?

-Oh non!! s'exclama-t-elle, se relevant brusquement. Le chapitre qu'on avait à lire, en métamorphose, je ne l'ai pas fini!

-Et? demanda Ron, la bouche déjà pleine d'oeufs.

-Et il faut absolument que je le finisse avant le cours! On commence en Métamorphose!

-Ah, Hermione, dit Harry sur un ton désespéré. Tu ne te dompteras jamais?

-Ron raffole de la nourriture, moi je raffole des livres. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais la bibliothèque m'appelle!

Et elle partit en courant, sans se retourner. Ron la regarda partir avec des yeux amoureux.

-Harry?

-Oui?

-Ne le lui dit pas, mais j'ai prévu la demander en mariage à la fin de l'année.

Harry lui cracha son jus de citrouille à la figure.

-Mais c'est merveilleux! s'exclamma-t-il. Depuis le temps que tu l'aimais!

-Ouais! dit-il, tout heureux.

Pendant ce temps, arrivée à la bibliothèque, Hermione s'assit à une table de travail, repensant à la demande de Ron. C'était si gentil de sa part! Seulement, d'habitude, Ron ne se montrait pas aussi déterminé. Il était plutôt timide. Hermione fit un sourire pour elle-même et se dit:

Pour moi... il ne l'a fait que pour moi...

Sa fête était dans une semaine. 7 jours... dans 7 jours seulement, elle allait avoir 17 ans. Ce jour là, elle irait fêter dans un bar avec harry et Ron, ce sera une soirée de pur plaisir, autour d'un verre, et ils danseraient toute la soirée. Ce serait plaisant. Quelle heure maintenant? 8 heures moins quart, déjà?! Une chance qu'elle était passée prendre ses affaires avant d'aller en cours. Et en plus, elle venait de finir son chapitre. Elle se releva donc et se dirigea vers sa classe, repensant aux projets qu'elle avait fait avec Ron, la veille.

"-...Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu resteras en vie, avec moi, et qu'on aura une maison, de magnifiques enfants qui auront des yeux et qu'on se mariera..."

Il faudrait d'abbord qu'ils vivent jusque là... Mais ils surviveraient... n'est-ce pas?

-C'était un jeu d'enfant! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione en sortant du cours de métamorphose.

-Parle pour toi! dit Harry. Toi, tu l'as lu au moins dix fois ton chapitre, j'en suis sûr!

-Non, qu'une seule! s'indigna Hermione.

-Allez, viens là toi!

Et Ron l'embrassa. Comme cela, devant tout le monde!

-Wow! dit Hermione. Ça ne te déranges plus maintenant?

-Je suis fier que tu sois ma petite amie et je pourrais aller le crier sur le monde entier! dit-il.

Hermione fit un sourire. Harry en fit de même.

-Je savais que vous...

-HARRY! s'exclammèrent les deux autres en choeur.

-Bon bon bon...

-On fait toujours la même chose, pour mon anniversaire?? demanda hermione.

-Yep! annonça joyeusement Harry. Ça va être super! Notre première sortie dans un bar tous ensemble!

-Notre première sortie dans un bar tout court! précisa Hermione.

-Notre première VRAIE sortie à trois! dit Ron, tout excité.

Ils se dirigèrent, tous heureux, vers le cours de potions. Les deux garçons, aussitôt arrivés en classe, allèrent porter leur devoir de potions en avant et s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, à leur place habituelle. Hermione, quant à elle, alla porter le sien mais resta quelques minutes en retrait. Quelque chose dans la pièce avait changé. Mais quoi? Soudain, elle le vit. C'était bien lui, mais il avait bien changé. Drago Malefoy. Il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude, ce qui lui donnait un air vulnérable, très rare chez Drago Malefoy. Il ne s'était pas mis une tonne de gel dans les cheveux, pour faire changement, il les avait laissé tomber négligemment dans sa nuque. Son visage était neutre, il n'exprimait plus ce rictus méprisant qui le caractérisait si bien auparavant. Ses yeux bleu aciers n'avait plus la même froideur...

-Hermione, tu viens? dit Ron, du fond de la classe.

Drago tourna le regard vers elle. Elle s'emppressa d'aller retrouver Harry et Ron au fond de la pièce.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends, moi, de reluquer Malefoy?? J'ai un petit ami et je l'aime!

Et, comme pour prouver ses pensées, elle embrassa Ron à pleine bouche.

Est-ce qu'il me regarde encore? se demanda-t-elle.

Discrètement, elle tourna la tête en direction de Drago. Non, il avait maintenant le regar tourné vers Rogue. Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'une seule seconde avant, il...

-Rangez vos baguette! dit Rogue d'une voix sèche, regardant avec mépris un nouvel élève.

Ce dernier se renfrogna et rangea sa baguette dans son sac, à contre coeur.

-Alors, aujourd'hui, la potion préparée sera l'armortentia. Je crois que vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit?

Hermione leva précipitamment la main, mais Rogue l'ignora.

-Alors, poursuivit-il, les ingrédients sont au tableau. Je vous ai déjà placé en équipe de deux.

Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations de désapprobation, mais Rogue les fit taire de suite.

-Silence!... Bien, Donc ce sera monsieur Potter avec Miss Parkinson...

-QUOI?!! s'eclamèrent les deux concernés.

-Avez-vous un problème avec mon jugement, monsieur potter?

Évidamment, ce n'était qu'Harry qui était visé. Cela scandalisait Hermione. Mais elle retenait son éclat de rire, sachant qu'Harry serait obligé d'être avec Pansy Parkinson.

-Oui, dit Harry, regardant son professeur avec un air de défi.

-Dans ce cas, ce sera moins 20 points à Gryffondor. Tâchez d'être plus... intelligent, et d'accepter les idées de vos professeurs, à l'avenir.

Harry le regarda avec mépris, mais se tût. Cela ne valait pas la peine d'avoir une retenue de plus, surtout pas avec Rogue.

-Harry, chuchota Hermione, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça! Il faut que tu te taise, bon sang des fois!

-Je sais... grogna-t-il.

-... et Miss Granger avec Monsieur Malefoy.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Malefoy resta de glace. Il se dirigea seulement vers la table d'Hermione, vu que tout le monde s'était levé pour aller rejoindre son coéquipier. Mas Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, ce vieux chimiste graisseux! C'est une injure, une insulte, une...

-Hermione?

Mais à qui appartient la voix qui prononce si bien son nom? Jamais entendre ce mot ne l'avait autant rempli d'un tel sentiment. Hermione...

-Hermione!

Elle revint soudain à elle, et décourit qui avait prononcé son nom avec tant de douceur.

-Mal... Malefoy?? s'étona-t-elle.

-Quoi? dit-il, apparament agacé.

-Tu... tu m'as appellé...? Hermione?

-Bah... c'est ton nom, non?

-Bien... c'est juste que...

-Écoute, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'entendre t'étonner parce que je t'appelle par ton prénom, ok? Si tu n'es pas contente, je t'appellerai Granger, un point c'est tout. Ça va, Granger?

-Oui, ça va.

Là, elle était rassurée. C'était seulement lui, encore le même garçon arrogant qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir prononcé son nom avec tant de douceur?

-Alors, dit Drago, le premier ingrédient est...

Il sortit un couteau et prit le poignet d'Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne panique pas, dit-il, il faut du sang de chacun de nous!

Drago pointa le tableau. En effet, perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione avait oublié ce détail.

-Donne-moi ça, dit-elle en lui prenant le couteau des mains. Je ne te fais pas confiance, Drago Malefoy!

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi celà, Granger? Répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

-Tu ne m'as rien promis...

Sur ces paroles intrigantes, elle fit une grimace de douleur en faisant un incision à son poignet. Elle laissa couleur quelques gouttes dans le chaudron, puis passa le couteau à Drago.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-il.

Il réprima une grimace de douleur puis laissa couler quelques gouttes de sang lui aussi.

-La promesse est forte, elle est une marque de confiance. Je ne te fait pas confiance, tu ne m'as rien promis.

Drago prit dabbord une mine confuse, puis il... fit un sourire! Hermione faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

-T'es intéligente, Granger. Tu aimes les énigmes hein?

-Euh... oui! dit-elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas, il lui avait fait un compliment!

-Il ne sort que la nuit, quand la lune est haute dans le ciel, mais attend minuit, quand la lune est pleine.

-Facile: c'est un loup-garou! dit-elle.

-Ou un alcolo... dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, sous l'oeil étonné de Ron. Cette fois, Hermione était vraiment confuse.

-Mais... pourquoi ce changement? demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de rire.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne fit que continuer la potion. Un ingrédient par ici, un autre par là... Et puis voilà! Ils la faisaient à présent bouillir, et leur mixture était parfaite. Exactement de la même tecture et couleur que dans le livre. Hermione huma la mixture. Étrangement, celà n'avait plus le même parfum que pendant sa sixième année. Cela sentait plutôt un mélange de canelle et de fraises, passant par le bleuet... elle avait déjà sentit cela avant, mais où...?

-Voilà! dit Drago, se redressant au dessus du chaudron. C'est prêt!

Rogue vint à leur table, pour constater qu'en effet, la mixture était parfaite. Il n'y avait rien à repprocher.

-Oui, c'est bien. 5 points pour Serpentard, annonça-t-il. Et... idem pour Gryffondor.

Il avait dit cela avec difficulté, comme si ça lui faisait mal. Pff, sale Rogue!

-Mettez-en un échantillon dans une fiole, écrivez votre nom dessus et apportez-moi tout ça. Vous pourrez vider votre chaudron et vous en aller, après.

Il s'éloigna. Drago vint pour le faire, mais Hermione le retint.

-Laisse, dit-elle. Tu as quasiment fait tout le travail seul, c'est normal que j'y aille.

Il lui donna une fiole et Hermione écrivit leur noms à tous les deux dessus. Quand elle partit vers le bureau du professeur, Drago se pencha au dessus du chaudron. Tiens, l'odeur avait aussi changé. Cela sentait maintenant la pomme et le raisin, un mélange exquis. Mais où avait-il déjà senti une odeur aussi agréable?

-Voilà! dit Hermione, revenant à sa place.

Drago se leva avec ses affaires.

-Bien! Il faut que j'y aille moi. Aurevoir!

Hermione lui sourit et elle ramassa ses affaires pour sortir de la classe quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Harry et Ron.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure, demanda Ron à Hermione.

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler!

-Oh, Ron, arrêtes de faire le petit ami jaloux! On discutait, c'est tout!

Harry regardait le déroulement de la scène à distance. Il ne voulait pas se faire brûler par l'éruption.

-Discuter? Tu discutais avec Malefoy? Et tu riais avec lui en plus?!

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, regardant Ron d'un oeil noir.

-Oui, on avait du plaisir quoi! Je sais pas ce qui nous a pris, mais on a discuté ensemble sans se lancer de vacheries! Je n'ai pas le droit? C'était seulement une fois, Ron! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Peut-être que Malefoy n'était pas dans son assiette, peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, qui sait? Veux-tu maintenant, s'il te plaît, arrêter cette petite scène?

Ron devint rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

-Désolé, 'Mione. Je n'avais pas réalisé...

Il lui fit un sourire triste. Hermione ne pu résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Allez, viens, ce n'est pas grave!

Et puis ils continuèrent à marcher.

-Ouff! dit Harry. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tout allait s'effondrer!

Les deux amoureux se firent un sourire et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leur salle commune, n'ayant plus aucun cours de la journée. Ils allèrent se coucher en fin de soirée, ayant fini tous leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Hermione fit un rêve bien étrange cette nuit-là...

_Hermione est sous un saule pleureur. Elle n'arrêtes pas de pleurer. Elle ressens cette souffrance plus que jamais, elle n'a jamais été aussi triste... mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi elle est si triste. Elle se souvient de l'endroit. C'est un saule pleureur sur le bord du lac noir de Poudlard. Elle est totalement seule. Elle ressent très fort que c'est peut-être ce sentiment de solitude qui la rend triste, mais c'est aussi autre chose... quelqu'un s'approche d'elle, la personne est encore trop loin pour qu'Hermione ne puisse déterminer à qui appartient la voix qui prononce ces mots:_

_-Je peut t'aider... dit une voix qu'elle reconnais bien._

_-Ah ouais, et comment? demande Hermione._

_Dans la situation où elle était, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Et pourquoi LUI saurait? Comment pourrait-il l'aider? Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, doucement et gracieusement. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent._

_-Tu sais... reprit-il. J'ai changé, durant cet été. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui me confier..._

_Il la regarda en plein dans les yeux. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les regarder à jamais, ces deux yeux d'acier si ennivrants..._

_-..et toi aussi._

_Elle savait que ce n'était que trop vrai. Ce n'était que trop beau, quelqu'un à qui se confier en de pareils moments. Elle fit donc un très maigre sourire, auquel, étonament, le jeune homme répondit. Le soleil brillait sur ses cheveux dorés..._

Hermione se réveilla toute en sueurs dans son lit. Il faisait encore noir, l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée. Cette nuit là, Ron avait été particullièrement beau. Il était si doux, différent de son habitude. Mais, se rappellant soudain d'un détail de son rêve, elle se figea. Depuis quand Ron était-il blond?...


	3. Tu n'es pas seule

_**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent! Je rappelle encore une fois que tout n'es pas à moi, c'est à la grande J.K. Rowling, et maintenant... bonne lecture!**_

_**Allis13: xD Compte la-dessus! Lol merci pour ta review surtout, contente que ça te plaise, et voici la suite!**_

**CHAPITRE 2: Tu n'es pas seule...**

Voilà, reste trois! Dans trois jours elle allait avoir ses dix-sept ans. Ces quatre derniers jours, Hermione s'était surpassé pour être la petite amie parfaite. Après le rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle ne voulait laisser passer aucune chance de montrer à Ron à quel point elle l'aimait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas parlé ni à Ron ni à Harry de ce rêve. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Ron ne s'inquiète de savoir si Hermione l'aimait vraiment, ce qui aurait été inutile puisqu'elle l'aimait justement plus que tout au monde. Elle était encore une fois couchée sur les genoux de son bien-aimé, qui était assis sur un canapé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry était assis un fauteuil à côté et étudiait pour un cours de potions qu'Hermione et Ron avait déjà fini d'étudier.

-Alors, se moqua Ron, quand est-ce que tu le finis ce chapitre? Le mois prochain?

-Très drôle, dit Harry sarcastiquement.

-Moi, commença Hermione, je dirais plutôt que c'est pour l'année prochaine!

-Arrêtez... j'ai fini! dit Harry en fermant joyeusement son livre.

-Merlin! s'exclama Ron. Mais c'est un exploit!

-Arrêtez j'ai dit! dit Harry, faussement menaçant.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. On arrête. Hein ma chérie?

-Oui, oui, on te le jures! Dit Hermione en levant la main droite.

Le lendemain, les trois amis commençaient encore en potions.

-Mais quand est-ce que ce vieux corbeau graisseux nous laissera-t-il en paix bon sang? dit Ron sur le chemin de la classe de potions.

-Je crois bien que ça n'arriveras malheureusement jamais, Ron, dit Harry.

Hermione n'avait pas placé un mot de toute la matinée. Depuis les cinq derniers jours, Rogue prenait un plaisir fou à mettre Drago et elle en équipe pour les potions. Et Hermione le trouvait de plus en plus gentil. Son rêve prenait plus d'expension à toutes les nuits. Ils parlaient, ils riaient ensemble. La tristesse qu'éprouvait Hermione restait encore et toujours, mais avec lui, elle était moins présente. Elle entra dans la classe, plus pâle que jamais.

-Ça va 'Mione? demanda Ron. T'es toute blême.

-Quoi? Ah, euh... oui, ça va!

Elle l'embrassa et le salua avant de s'en aller directement aux côtés de Drago, sachant pertinemment que Rogue ne manquerait pas non plus cette fois-ci pour les mettre en équipe.

-Salut, dit Drago une fois qu'elle se fût assise.

-Salut, répondit-elle, nerveuse.

-Ça a pas l'air d'aller.

-Moi? Mais non voyons, où vas-tu chercher ça?... oh, ça se voit tant que ça?

Drago sourit. Ce sourire fit frissonner Hermione et elle détourna le regard.

Reprends-toi Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Oui, ça se voit. Tu es toute blême. Dis-moi, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai faites, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Non, tu es très bien...

Elle devint toute rouge.

-Enfin... je veux dire... tu as changé quoi... bon, non, ça va très bien. Mais... pourquoi?

Drago sembla réfléchir un peu à la question. Son visage se durcit.

-Mon père... ma mère... mes parents... ce ne sont que des salauds. Je ne fait plus partie de cette famille.

Il se retourna vers le devant de la classe. Rogue annonça la potion à préparer et Drago n'addressa plus la parole à Hermione de tout le cours. En sortant de la classe, elle était troublée. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de tout le cours? Et ce qu'il avait dit, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Elle rejoint Harry et Ron. À partir de ce cours, elle sût que maintenant Drago redeviendrait le même.

-Eh, Granger! dit Drago en la rattrappant dans le couloir.

-Oui?

-J'ai à te parler.

Hermione hésitait. Devait-elle accepter?

-Bon... d'accord. Seulement deux minutes hein? Allez, je vous rejoindrai les gars.

-T'es sûre 'Mione? demanda Ron, regardant, méfiant, Drago.

-Oui, absolument. Allez, je te rejoins.

Elle l'embrassa et il partit avec Harry.

-Bon, s'adressa-t-elle à Drago, qu'est-ce que...

-Oublies ce que je t'ai dit.

-Quoi? Mais...

-J'ai dit oublies. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça, je n'aurais jamais du.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que!

-Mais qu,est-ce que tu voulais dire, de toute façon, tout à l'heure?!

-Rien! Lâche-moi un peu, j'ai dit ça par pure impulsion! Je n'aurai jamais dit quelque chose d'important à quelqu'un comme toi!

Et il partit, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il avait dit avait blessé Hermione. C'était peut-être à cause de la relation d'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec lui dans ses rêves depuis quelques nuits, elle n,aurait su le dire. Elle alla rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours, légèrement déçue du comportement de Drago. Il ne changerait donc jamais celui-là? Après le repas, ils allèrent en métamorphose, puis en sortilèges et en divination. Épuisés, ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir. Hermione alla directement se coucher...

_Le même saule, les mêmes larmes, les mêmes paroles. Ils étaient revenus souvent à cet endroit. Encore une fois, un passage est rajouté. Ils sont de plus en plus complices, s'apprécient de plus en plus._

_-T'es plus sympa que je croyais, dit Hermione en souriant. En ce moment, j'avais bien besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Depuis que..._

_Elle continua sa phrase, mais Hermione n'en entendit même pas un traître mot._

_-Oui, dit drago. Toi aussi t'es sympa. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Tous les deux, on a vécu ces évènements difficiles et maintenant il faut s,en sortir. Mais on peut s'entraider, n'est-ce pas? _

_-Oui... on en est capables._

_Drago tendit la main à Hermione._

_-Ensemble... on est capables de tout!_

_Hermione approuva avec un sourire et lui prit la main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait quitter ce regard, regard qu'ils avaient tant convoité auparavant..._

Hermione se réveilla une autre fois, habituée, toutes en sueurs. Cette partie de son rêve, elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant cette nuit. Mais, ce qui lui faisait mal en dedans, c'est qu'elle ne l'avais pas du tout détesté. Elle avait regretté de ne pas s'être rendue plus loin...

C'était samedi. Le lendemain, Hermione allait avoir ses dix-sept ans. Elle avait si hâte! Toute la journée, elle n'arrêta plus d'en parler. Malgré les railleries incessantes de drago qui était redevenu comme avant, elle ne se laissait pas démonter.

-Eh, dit celui-ci alors qu'Hermione riait au bord du lac avec Harry et Ron, vous ne voulez pas dégagez de là un peu? C'est que c'est défendu, les animaux près du lac! Ils sont si bêtes qu'ils pourraient malencontreusement tomber dedans!

Les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à rire. Pansy n'était pas là, ayant certainement préféré rester dans la salle commune. On se demandait bien pourquoi...

-Puis toi Malefoy, hein? répliqua Hermione. Tu ne comptes pas peut-être??

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait. Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

-Et puis? repris Drago. C'est pour quand, le _mariage?_

Ron devint rouge. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait entendu leur conversation à lui et à Harry dans la Grande Salle l'autre jour? Mais non voyons, impossible!

-Et pour toi? dit Hermione, fesant mine de regarder aux alentours. La tienne de future mariée, elle est où?

Drago la fusilla du regard et se retourna, ses deux gorilles faisait de même.

-Bien joué, Hermione! dit Ron en s'esclaffant. Il l'avait bien mérité, le Malefoy!

-Oui... oui... dit Hermione, vaguement.

Et encore une fois, cette nuit là...

_Drago tendit la main à Hermione._

_-Ensemble... on est capables de tout!_

_Hermione approuva avec un sourire et lui prit la main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait quitter ce regard, regard qu'ils avaient tant convoité auparavant... Ils se rapprochaient maintenant progressivement. Enfin, leurs lèvres se scéllèrent en un baiser passionné et rempli d'amour. En ce simple baiser, chacun cherchait les lèvres de l'autre dans l'intention de ne plus jamais quitter ce hâvre de bonheur. Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent. Hermione regarda Drago droit dans les yeux, le regard inquiet._

_-C'était seulement un baiser, rien de plus... n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle._

_Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau passionément..._

-Et merde! ragea-t-elle lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau toute en sueurs.

Ça y était enfin! C'était son anniversaire! Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, et elle irait faire la fête toute la soirée au bar. Ce qu'ils allaient s'éclater ce soir! Ça allait être trop bien! Elle se leva donc, sa rage passée, et alla prendre une bonne douche froide, histoire de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à ces rêves étranges qui se répètaient maintenant à chaque nuit. Maintenant fin prête à affronter cette merveilleuse journée, habillée d'un jeans moulant et d'un débardeur rouge sang, elle descendit à la Grande Salle où ses amis l,attendaient. Elle put constater que en bas, l'ambiance n,était pas à la fête pour les membres de l'A.D. Il étaient tous assis ensemble et affichaient une mine terrible, y compris Harry et Ron.

-Salut! dit-elle, la mine réjouie. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, qu'y a-t-il enfin?

-Hermione... commença Ron. Je... il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

Hermione perdit soudain son sourire. Mais qu'est-ce qui les rendaient donc tous aussi déprimés? C'était pourtant un beau dimanche matin ensoleillé!

-Hermione... dit Harry en se levant. Il faut qu'on te dise... On ne pourra pas faire la fête avec toi ce soir. Toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu ne pourras pas faire la fête.

Hermione les regarda, la mine déconfite.

-Mais...pourquoi? C'était pourtant bien prévu, hier soir!

-Je le sais 'Mione, mais... il se trouve que... ce matin, on est aller voir Dumbledore, Ron et moi. Il nous avait... convoqué, pour nous dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Hermione... Voldemort... aujourd'hui...

-NON! hurla-t-elle, ayant compris ce que ses amis voulaient dire. NON! PAS AUJOURD'HUI!

-Hermione, chuchota Ron, pas si fort! Personne n'est au courant encore! Dumbledore veut lui dire un peu plus tard. Ce midi peut-être. Mais pas maintenant! Tu comprends, c'est important une information de ce genre. Si on ne l'aurait pas su, on aurait pas pu ses défendre. Maintenant, puisque l'attaque n,est que ce soir, on peut prendre le temps d'élaborer un plan d'attaque concret. Maintenant, chérie, assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta et s'assis aux côtés de Ron. Non, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

-L'attaque est prévue pour ce soir, déclara Harry tandis que Ron serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Nous allons devoir travaillez fort, les amis.

Il regarda tous les membres de l'A.D. solenellement et poursuivit.

-Nous allons devoir nous entraider. Notre force est notre amitié et notre capacité à nous faire confiance. Si chacun de nous respecte cela, nous allons arriver à de bons résultats. Sinon... nous serons fichus.

Hermione resta figée à cette phrase. Harry continuait d'expliquer son plan d'attaque, mais elle n'écoutait point. Elle repensait à ses projets d'avenir avec Ron. Qu'allait-il en advenir?

_"...Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu resteras en vie, avec moi, et qu'on aura une maison, de magnifiques enfants qui auront tes yeux et qu'on se mariera..."_

Tous ces beaux projets... vivraient-ils assez longtemps pour au moins faire le quart de ce qu'ils avaient prévu?

-... compris? termina Harry.

-Compris! dirent en choeur tous les membres de l'A.D.

Ça touchait Hermione de voir tous ces gens qui pensaient tant être capables de vaincre Voldemort. Mais, ce qu'elle espérait plus que tout au monde, c'est qu'ils aient raison...

Il était 1 heure de l'après-midi, l'attaque était prévue pour 6 heures au soir. Les élèves avaient été prévenus. Partout, c'était la pagaille. Les élèves étaient terrorisés à l'idée que Voldemort vienne à Poudlard.

-Vous êtes tous prêts? demanda Harry.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, l'A.D. et tous ceux qui avaient accepté de les aider. Il y avait également quelques professuers, les autres étaient chargés de mettre les élèves restant en sécurité.

-Harry? demanda Hermione en tremblant.

-Oui?

-Je... je peux te parler, cinq minutes, en privé?

-Euh... ouais, bien sûr.

Hermione l'attira à l'écart du groupe.

-Je... je crois que j'ai peur Harry. Je serai incapable de...

-Hermione, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, tu es une grande sorcière, je crois en toi, Ron crois en toi, Dumbledore crois en toi! Tu en seras capable. Je te fait confiance, je te l'assure.

-Mais... et toi? Et... Ron?

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue. Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour nous 'Mione, tout va très bien aller.

Il essuya les larmes de sa meilleure amie avec son pouce et lui fit un sourire. Hermione y répondit et ils purent s'en retourner vers le groupe.

-Bon! repris Harry. Maintenant, vous allez vous séparer en équipes de deux. Chaque équipe sera chargée de rester avec un groupe d'élèves, au cas ou ceux-ci se feraient attaqués pendant que nous nous battons les professeurs et l'A.D. Vous êtes tous d'accord?

Les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'A.D. acquiésèrent.

-Bien. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire. Restez groupés, vous n,avez aucune idée de ce qu'Il peut faire...

2 heures. Hermione se trouve dans le dortoir des Gryffondors avec Ron. Ils sont seuls, tous les autres se sont portés volontaires pour épauler un groupe d'élèves. Ils s'embrassent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'est un baiser tendre mais à la fois passionné. À un moment, Ron se retire et regarde Hermione droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci regarde le sol. Il prends son visage entre ses mains.

-'Mione, regarde-moi.

Une larme coule sur la joue de la jolie brune.

-Regardes-moi Hermione.

Elle secoue la tête.

-Ron... je ne veut pas... je vais pleurer.

Il releva son visage de sorte qu'elle le regarde aussi dans les yeux. Comme elle l'avait prédit, les larmes affluent sur les joues d'Hermione. Silencieusement.

-Hermione... ne pleure pas. Ça me fait encore plus souffrir...

-Non... laisse-moi pleurer, c'est la seule façon. Ça m'aide à moins souffir. Ron, comprends-tu? Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être plus jamais!

Ron garde le silence. Il finit par fouiller dans sa poche, en retirant une petite boîte de velours noire. Il se mets à genoux devant sa bien-aimée et regarde encore une fois ses yeux, ceux qui l'avaient fait fondre la première fois.

-Hermione, j'avais l'intention de te le demander à la fin de l'année. Mais compte tenu des évènements à venir, je n'en aurai peut-être pas la chance.

Hermione échappe un sanglot.

-Hermione Jane Granger... veux-tu m'épouser?

Elle se jette à genoux et se serre contre Ron.

-Oui! Je le veux!

Et là, ensemble, ils pleurèrent. Ils pleurèrent pour toutes ces années qu'ils passeraient peut-être l'un sans l'autre. Ils pleurèrent pour tous ces projets, qui tombaient maintenant à l'eau...

-Ils sont dans le parc! annonce Harry, surpris. Ils sont en avance! Lancez l'alerte!

Tous les élèves lèvent leurs baguettes et lancent des étincelles rouge au dessus de Poudlard. Bientôt, la majestueuse école se retrouve plongée dans une lumière rouge sang sinistre.

-Prêts? crie Harry.

-PRÊT! répondent tous les élèves en choeur.

Dumbledore ouvre les portes du grand château. Ça y était. Bon anniversaire Hermione! La guerre était commencée...

-RON! NON! hurle Hermione.

Elle se jeta sur le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. C'était fini. C'était supposé être le meilleur jour de toute l'existance sorcière, Lord Voldemort avait rendu son dernier soupir. Pour Hermione, parcontre, c'était la fin de tout. Elle était maintenant là, seule au milieu du champ de bataille dévasté, et pleurait sur le corps de Ronald Weasley, celui qui fut jadis supposé l'épouser. Elle avait perdu la seule personne qui lui restait. Quelques mètres plus loin, le corps de Harry gisait aussi. Ainsi que celui de Neville, Luna, Cho... elle regarda en pleurant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Aurors, Mangemorts et élèves gisaient partout. Quel horrible cauchemard. Hermione souhaitait tant se réveiller et se retrouver dans son lit, constatant qu'elle avait imaginé tout cela, et serrer encore Ron dans ses bras. Malheureusement, cela n'arriveras plus jamais. Elle se senti soulevée du sol. Quelqu'un la portait. Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder qui c'était. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette personne. Cette odeur lui était familière. C'était un mélange de canelle et de fraises, passant par le bleuet...

-Tu n'es pas seule, lui assura une voix masculine...

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience...


	4. Été

_**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le troisième chapitre, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres précédents, ça me donne du courage de savoir que ça vous plaît! Oh, et je voulais avertir que cette fois, je ne posterais pas la suite avant 4 ou 5 jours, parce que je profite un peu de mes vacances vous voyez. Mais je vous jures que je ne vous abandonnes pas! Je rappelle encore une fois que tout n'es pas à moi, c'est à la grande J.K. Rowling, et maintenant... bonne lecture!**_

_**CHAPITRE 3: Été**_

Hermione ne sait pas où elle est. Par-contre, elle sait qu'elle a mal. Et pas seulement à cause des nombreuses équimauses et blessures diverses qui parsemment son corps. Non, ce qui lui fait mal, c'est qu'elle se rappelle peu à peu les évènements passés. Elle, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, tenant le corps mort de Ron dans ses bras... puis cet inconnu, qui l'avait recceuillie sur le champ de bataille. Cet inconnu qu'elle connaissait, mais dont elle était incapable de dire exactement qui c'était. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Hermione? demanda une voix douce et féminine. 'Mione, ça va?

Elle regarda bien comme il faut, puis put distinguer une jeune fille rousse penchée au-dessus d'elle. Instantannément, la brune se jeta dans ses bras.

-Oh! Ginny! Je n'ai pas pu le sauver! Il est mort à cause de moi! Pendant que tu étais en sécurité à l'intérieur, il est mort, et c'est de ma faute! Ils sont morts tous les deux!

Elle éclata en sanglots. Ginny lui carressa les cheveux.

-Je sais tout ça, dit Ginny d'une voix triste. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, 'Mione, ce n'est surtout pas ta faute, ne t'en fait pas avec ça...

Elle sécha ses larmes et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnu immédiatement la pièce aux murs blancs remplie de lits de même couleur. Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La question était...

-Gin'?... Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là?

Hermione regardait Ginny, intéressée. Elle voulait savoir si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était endormie.

-Bien... hésita la jeune rousse.

-Ginny... menaça Hermione. Dis-moi le, j'ai le droit de savoir!

-Bien vois-tu... tu t'es endormie le 17 septembre et... on est... enfin on est le 23 Juin...

-Quoi! s'exlcama la brune. Mais ça... ça veut dire que j'ai passé l'année entière dans le coma?!

-Oui... répondit Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais c'est terrible! Ça veut dire... je n'ai pas passé mon année!

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Dumbledore a dit qu'il te serais possible de rattrapper tes exams cet été. Par-contre... Harry... Ron...

Hermione retint avec difficulté ses larmes. Ça lui faisait trop mal.

-S'il te plaît, Gin'... n'en parlons pas pour le moment, c'est encore trop douloureux.

Elle regarda sa main gauche et y vit la bague de fiançailles que Ron lui avait offerte. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-Il m'avait demandé en mariage... on était censés se marier...

Ginny la regarda tristement et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer avec elle.

-Je sais 'Mione... je sais...

Et elle restèrent comme cela encore quelques minutes. Au bout de deux heures de bavardage, Dumbledore vint les voir.

-Et bien, dit-il, je vois que tout va bien pour vous, Miss Granger. Content de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous. Et mes sincères excuses pour ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Potter et à Monsieur Weasley. Ils sont morts fièrement, soyez-en sûre.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci professeur.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir Miss Granger. Et puis, désolé de briser ce moment de retrouvailles, mais votre mère attends dehors, au portail de l'école. La vôtre également, Miss Weasley. Elle est effondrée par la mort de votre frère. Elle s'en est légèrement remise depuis, mais elle est encore triste. Ça se comprend après tout.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiéssèrent et le vieil homme sortit.

-T'es sûre que ça va aller? demanda Ginny.

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Elle n'allait plus jamais aller...

-Oui, Gin', je me débrouillerai... je crois.

Ginny prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa mère. Enfin seule, la brune s'habilla avec des vêtements qui avaient été déposés sur une chaise non-loin de son lit. Après avoir regardé derrière elle, elle sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Serait-elle à nouveau heureuse?

Les retrouvailles avec sa mère avaient été éprouvantes. Mme Granger avait appris que le petit ami d'Hermione était mort et compatissait énormément. La jeune brune lui avait expliqué qu'elle était supposé se marier avec lui. Sa mère en avait pleuré pour elle. Elle trouvait cela trop triste. En arrivant chez elle, cela fût la même chose pour son père. Les parents d'Hermione étaient tous les deux soulagés qu'elle se soit réveillée, mais comprenait et compatissaient pour le chagrin de leur fille. C'est pourquoi ils la laissèrent tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre ce soir-là. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle s'assit à sa table de travail, ne prenant même pas le temps de défaire sa valise qui reposait maintenant sur son lit. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, elle avait un visage impassible. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ne pleure. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ne s'endorme. Sinon, un certain blond viendrait encore lui rendre visite. Elle n'en avait pas envie pour ce soir, elle voulait seulement repenser à tout cela. Tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se jura de ne plus rien ressentir envers personne. Pas d'amour, ni même d'amitié. Mis à part ses parents et Ginny, elle ne ferait plus confiance à personne...

Devinez quoi? Hermione, le lendemain, se réveilla tout en sueurs, ayant encore fait un rêve semblable. Sauf que dans celui qu'elle avait fait, elle n'était pas du tout sous le saule pleureur. Elle était dans une pièce. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, elle ignorait où c'était. Après tout, c'était peut-être simplement des rêves comme cela. Cela ne signifiait absolument rien. Enfin, n'y pensons plus. Elle s'était endormie sur sa table de travail et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et était courbaturée de partout. Elle jeta un regard à son réveil : il était déjà 10 heures 45 du matin! Elle se leva à la hâte et prit une douche froide, histoire d'enlever tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais y penser. Elle se força pour prendre un air indifférent. Elle se coiffa, s'habilla d'une jupe noire et d'un débadeur de même couleur. C'était trop sexy pour ressembler à Hermione Granger. D'autant plus que la jupe était très courte, elle lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, et que le débardeur était très décolté et moulait parfaitement ses formes désirables d'adolescente, elle qui était habituée aux vêtements amples. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione s'en fichait bien. Elle descendit à la cuisine.

-Salut, dit-elle à ses parents sans même les regarder.

-Salut ma...

Mme Granger recracha sa gorgée de café en voyant sa fille, tandis que son père la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Chérie... commença Mme Granger.

-Quoi? dit Hermione sur un ton neutre, ses yeux rivés à son assiette.

-Hermione, tes vêtements sont tout à fait innappropriés! s'exlcama Mr Granger en déposant son journal sur la table.

Elle leva le regard vers lui et le regarda froidement.

-Je m'habille comme je veux, ok?

Et elle rebaissa ses yeux vers son assiette.

-Ne parles pas sur ce ton à ton père! Je te trouve bien différente, depuis l'été dernier jeune fille.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se forçait juste bien comme il le fallait pour ne pas pleurer. Qu'avait-il de mal à cela? Un hiboux claqua son bec contre la fenêtre, une lettre à la patte. La mère d'Hermione susauta.

-Ça va, dit la brune, c'est sûrement pour moi.

Elle se leva de table et ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte de la chouette et lui donna un bout de toast. L'oiseau s'en alla, ravi, et Hermione regarda la lettre. Elle venait de Poudlard.

-Je monte à ma chambre, dit-elle.

Et elle s'exécuta.

-Une minute jeune...

Mais elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et, en ouvrant la lettre, elle reconnu l'écriture de Mcgonagall.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Comme Miss Weasley a certainement dû vous le dire, il vous sera possible de repasser vos examens pour passer votre 6ème année. Bien entendu, ce cas est exceptionnel, nous n'autorisons seulement les élèves surdoués à pouvoir se reprendre de la sorte. Considérez-vous donc comme très chanceuse de pouvoir profiter de ce privilège. Vous pourrez étudier avec les livres de classe que vous avez acheté. Ayant été absente durant presque l'année entière, tous les livres sont à repasser en entier. Je doute fort que vous ayez la moindre difficulté avec cela. Prenez en note que vous devrez vous présenter à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard les 28, 29 et 30 juillet prochains afin de passer tous vos examens. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos occupations et bonne chance pour vos examens._

_Mes sincères salutations,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Directrice adjointe et Professeur de Métamorphose._

Elle aurait quand même pu lui dire un minuscule "Toutes mes condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé", mais non, tout ce qui l'avait importé, à cette vieille chouette, c'était les études d'Hermione.

-Hermione, ma chérie, je peux entrer?

C'était sa mère qui venait de frapper à sa porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda Hermione. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, si c'est ce que tu attends de moi.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. Je veux juste parler avec toi.

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Bon... c'était sa mère, après tout.

-Oui... entre.

Jane Granger poussa donc la porte et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Voyons, ma petite 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Hermione la regarda de travers.

-Ce qui m'arrive maman? Je viens de perdre à la fois mon fiancé et mon meilleur ami, que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon frère, puis toi tu arrives et tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive?!

-Oh, chérie. C'est passé maintenant. Je sais bien que tu les aimais, mais il faudrait penser à autre chose. Sinon, tu ne feras du mal qu'à toi même. Tu sais, nous ne voulons que t'aider.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Ton père et moi sommes prêt à faire notre possible pour...

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, dit Hermione, la voix enrouillée par les larmes. À quoi ça sert, de s'attacher à quelqu'un, quand il faut que l'on le perde un jour? Je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mais je n'ai besoin de personne. Sors, maintenant.

Jane regarda tristement sa fille. En consolation, elle se dit que cela n'était qu'une épreuve, et que ça allait passer. Elle se leva, respectant la décision de sa fille.

-Bien... je t'aime, Hermione.

Hermione baissa la tête et répondit d'un faible:

-Moi aussi, maman.

Puis Jane sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule. Cette dernière se leva et s'en alla à sa table de travail. Sa valise reposait maintenant au pied de son lit, elle n'était toujours pas défaite. Elle en sortit ses livres de cours et les posa sur sa table. Elle s'y assit. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de rattrappage à faire! Pour se donner du courage, elle serra fort la bague que Ron lui avait offerte, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, elle travailla encore et encore, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en écoeure, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour Hermione Granger. Vers environ 19 heures, sa meilleure amie de toujours, Vanessa, appella. Elle répondit.

-Allô?

-_'Mione! Je suis si contente que tu sois là!_

_-_Ah, Van... c'est toi.

-_Ça va?_ s'inquiéta son amie.

Hermione s'interrogea. Devrait-elle lui dire ce qui c'était passé, ou garder cela pour elle? Car après tout, elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière, elle n'aurait pas à s'embarquer dans des compliquations compliquées. Mais finalement, elle décida que non.

-Oui, ça va très bien. Je suis juste épuisée.

_-Ah, ok alors! Mais... est-ce que tu es beaucoup beaucoup épuisée, ou simplement un tout petit peu? Car tu sais, un retour à la maison, ça s'arrose!_

Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis son retour. Quand elle était avec Vanessa, Hermione s'amusait toujours autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elles s'étaient fait faire une fausse carte, l'été précédent, pour pouvoir fêter à leur guise.

-Oh non, reprit la brune, je suis bien partante, si c'est pour être avec toi.

_-Parfait! Donc... je passe te prendre vers 20 heures, ça te vas?_

-Oui, c'est ok.

_-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, je file. _

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha le combiné et descendit à l'étage au-dessous. Un peu de divertissement, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, pour ne plus y penser. Elle trouva ses parents au salon.

-Est-ce que je peux aller me promener, ce soir, avec Vanessa? dit-elle.

Se promener... oui, un léger mensonge. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui faire mal.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que... commença son père.

Jane lui jeta un regard, et il se tût instantannément.

-Bien sûr que tu peux y aller chérie! dit sa mère. Ça va certainement te faire du bien, sortir avec une amie. Vas-y, rentre quand tu veux!

Eh bien, sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi gentille avec elle. Ce n'est certainement pas Hermione qui s'en plaindrait!

-Merci Maman.

Elle remonta et prit sa fausse carte dans sa commode. Puis, elle rencontra son mirroir. Elle ne se ressemblait fichtrement pas! Devrait-elle se changer, ou rester ainsi? Puis en plus, le noir lui allait plutôt bien... elle n'avait pas envie de se changer pour l'instant. Elle resta donc habillée comme cela, et tant pis pour l'avis de Vanessa. Elle s'assit à sa table de travail pour étudier encore un peu, jusqu'à 19 heures 45, où elle sortit attendre son amie dehors. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, au volant d'une voiture superbe, une Mercedes rouge sang à deux portes.

-Wow! Vanessa, où as-tu pris cette beauté ma foi?!

-Cadeau de papa et maman. Tu montes?

-Oui!

Elle embrassa son amie, puis Vanessa la regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Wow, Hermione, tu as... changé! En bien, bien sûr! Tu te lâches, dis-donc!

Hermione ne répondit pas, et Vanessa appuya sur l'accélérateur. La brune l'observa pendant qu'elle conduisait. La jolie blonde n'avait pas changé, mis à part que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusque dans le milieu du dos, et de merveilleux yeux bleus océan. Un visage doux et délicat, mais en même temps qui laissait paraître qu'elle n'avait jamais été un ange. Elle n'avait aucun défaut aux yeux d'Hermione, ce qu'elle aurait aimé être à sa place! Elle était tellement attirante, extravagante, et les garçons, elle en avait un chaque soir!

-Voilà! annonça Vanessa en appuyant sur le frein. C'est ici!

Elles étaient arrivées dans la boîte la plus branchée en ville. Elle s'avancèrent, un sourire aux lèvres (celui d'Hermione étant le plus faible), vers l'entrée. Le videur à l'air menaçant les scruta de ses petits yeux agressifs, puis les laissa passer. Elles n'avaient même pas eu à montrer leurs cartes! À croire qu'elles avaient vraiment l'air plus vieilles qu'elles ne l'étaient. De toute façon, un an de plus ou un an de moins, où était la différence?

-Oua! s'extasia Vanessa. C'est super!

Partout, les danseurs se trémoussaient au son de la musique au milieu d'une piste de danse sombre, d'où des rayons de lumières clignotaient de partout. Quelques gens rigolaient entre eux au près du bar en sirotant leurs consomations. Oui, l'ambiance était géniale par ici.

-C'est notre chanson! s'exclama Vanessa, alors qu'une musique langoureuse commençait à jouer. Allez, viens, on va danser!

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de répondre, elle l'entrainait déjà vers la piste de danse.

-Pas si vite! s'écria-t-elle.

Elles arrivèrent sur la piste et Vanessa commença à danser, se trémoussant contre Hermione au rythme de la musique. Hermione en faisait de même, ayant presque oublié Harry et Ron. La musique lui faisait toujours oublier ses moindres soucis. Elle adorait aussi danser. Les deux jeunes filles dansaient donc ensemble, d'une façon si sensuelle que l'on aurait jamais cru que cette jeune femme sexy, au milieu de la piste de danse, s'appellait Hermione Granger. Au bout d'un moment, tous les garçons ou presque les regardaient avec des yeux aussi ronds que des bouchons de bière. Ils adoraient tous leur façon de danser. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et repéra un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. C'était Alex, son ami d'enfance, qui lui faisait un sourire chaleureux. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle annonça donc à Vanessa qu'elle la laissait cinq minutes, puis quitta la piste et alla rejoindre Alex.

-Salut ma belle! dit-il joyeusement en la serrant dans ses bras. Que s'est-il passé avec toi, tu es devenue si... si...

-Ne gaspilles pas ta salive, beau brun! dit-elle en souriant. Je sais que je te fais envie, mais ce n'est pas le moment!

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, repensant à ce qu'elle s'était juré d'oublier.

-'Mione, ça va? s'inquiéta Alex.

Elle releva la tête et sourit de plus belle.

-Mais bien sûr que ça va! Quelle question! Allez viens, allons danser!

Hermione l'entraîna sur la piste de danse puis commença à se trémousser contre lui aussi langoureusement qu'avec Vanessa. Cela ne déplaisait pas du tout au jeune homme, mais il commençait quand même à se poser des questions sur Hermione. Jamais elle ne s'était conduit de la sorte. Bon, elle avait peut être changé, c'était vrai. À l'adolescence, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Il fit donc comme si de rien n'était et commença avec joie à danser avec Hermione. Il l'avait toujours aimé en secret. Jamais cela ne s'était su, mais elle et lui se disaient tout, absolument tout, depuis leur rencontre. Il savait aussi qu'elle était sorcière, et cela ne le dérangeait en aucun point. Il en était tombé follement amoureux durant leur sixième année (Nda.: Du primaire... je ne sais pas comment ça se dit, en France . Ce doit être CM quelque chose...). Il était donc fou de joie de pouvoir danser avec elle ce soir, surtout ce genre de danse. La musique coupa malheureusement, et ils retournèrent tous les deux au près du bar. Vanessa arriva quelques minutes après, essoufflée d'avoir dansé. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Un garçon aux cheveux de jais et au regard vert émeraude était avec elle.

-Bon! dit-elle en arrivant à proximité. Moi, je vous laisse... Alex, tu la raccompagneras, d'acc?

-Pas de problème!

Sur ce, elle fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione et partit avec le jeune homme. Elle allait sûrement faire mieux de sa soirée... Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec qui elle était. Il lui rappellait étrangement Harry...

-Une double tékila s'il vous plaît! annonça-t-elle au barman.

Le serveur lui apporta sa consommation, puis Alex la regarda de travers.

-Tu bois? s'étonna-t-il.

-Non! répondit Hermione.

Puis elle cala son verre d'une traite. C'était étonament bon! Alex la regarda avec un sourire.

-Et bien dis-donc! s'exclama-t-il. T'as bien changé toi! Ça fait quoi... deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vue, puis tu me reviens, plus belle que jamais et encore plus amusante qu'avant!

Elle lui sourit, et commanda un Bloody Mary. Alex fit de même. Encore trois ou quatre verres de fort, puis Hermione se sentait tout drôle. Alex, lui, allait parfaitement bien. C'était normal, pour Hermione, qui n'avait jamais prit d'alcool de sa vie, de se sentir étourdie. Mais il fallait l'avouer, elle se sentait très bien comme cela. Alex supportait l'alcool. Depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, ce genre de sortie faisait presque partie de son quotidien. Le beau jeune homme s'y était donc habitué. Il voulu maintenant arrêter de boire. C'était lui qui conduisait, après tout. Hermione reconnut la musique, puis fit un sourire à Alex.

-Dis, mon beau, tu danses?

Le brun ne savait plus trop quoi dire. D'ordinaire, Hermione l'appellait ainsi pour plaisanter. Mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait dit comme si elle le dragguait! Et en plus, elle avait un de ces sourires carnassiers!

-Euh... oui, bien sûr.

-Super! Alors viens! J'aime tant danser!

-Masi tu es soule! s'exclama Alex avec amusement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Ça se peut bien!

Puis elle recommença à courrir, la main de Alex dans la sienne. Durnat la danse, elle tenait encore debout, mais la plupart du temps, elle s'affallait sur Alex. Une chance que c'était un slow qui passait, sinon ils auraient eu l'air pas mal malins!

-Toi, j't'adore Alex! dit elle, appuyée sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire triste qu'Hermione ne pût voir.

-Moi aussi Hermione... moi aussi...

La danse se termina et ils allèrent tous deux s'asseoir au bar. Tout à coup... Hermione éclata en sanglots! Alex n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Hermione? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi pleures-tu bon sang?!

-Ben... je... je... j'aurais pu les sauver! Je ne suis qu'une... qu'une imbécileee!! Ils sont mooooorts, et c'est de ma fauteeeeeee!

-Quoi?! Mais... attends un peu, viens avec moi!

Il la fit se relever et elle s'appuya sur son épaule. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la vieille voiture bleue marine de Alex, Hermione ne cessa de répéter:

-Je ne suis qu'une idioteeeee!

Puis Alex de la réconforter:

-Mais non, 'Mione, mais non...

Puis il l'embarqua sur le siège du passager et l'attacha. Il monta ensuite du côté conducteur puis se tourna vers Hermione.

-Alors, 'Mione, de quoi veux-tu parler? Qui aurais-tu pu sauver?

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle était énormément soule. Même si Alex aurait été le pire des étrangers douteux, elle s'aurait confiée à lui aveuglément.

-J't'avais parler de... de ces deux gars là... y'avait un roux, et un autre noir... ah ouais! Harry et Ron!

-Euh... oui?

-Ben... y'avait Ron, ça c'était mon fiancé tu vois...

Elle lui montra sa bague de fiançailles.

-Puis y'avait Harry, ça c'était mon frère... bah, c'était pas mon frère, mais c'était tout comme... alors y'avait aussi ce vieux Voldy tout moche... il se trouve que le vieux il s'en est prit au deux puis là, ils sont morts...

Elle rééclata en sanglots.

-Mais moi, j'aurais pu les sauveeeeeeeeeeeeeer! J'avais juste à me sacrifier pour euuuuuuuuux! Je serai morte à leur placeeeee!

Alex caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu es soule, tu ne sais plus du tout ce que tu dis. Viens, que je te ramènes chez toi, il est déjà 2 heures du mat'.

Il la prit dans ses bras et démara la voiture, la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux. Cette position rappella à la jeune fille ces soirées, qu'elle passait au dortoir des Gryffondors en compagnie de Ron. Ces projets, qu'elle s'amusait à faire avec lui...

_"Mais s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu resteras en vie, avec moi, et qu'on aura une maison, de magnifiques enfants qui auront tes yeux et qu'on se mariera..._

_"_

À ce moment là, elle n'en pût plus. Elle se redressa, passa sa tête par la fenêtre, et vomit. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux après.

-Ça va? demanda Alex, les yeux rivés sur la route.

-Oui... je crois.

Alex ricana.

-Tu n'aurais pas du boire autant en si peu de temps. Tu le savais que c'était ta première fois. C'est mauvais pour toi... Voilà, on est arrivés!

Hermione sourit faiblement à son ami, l'embrassa puis sortit de la voiture.

-Merci pour la soirée, c'était hyper amusant! dit-elle.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir Hermione. Tant que je suis avec toi, je m'amuses... même quand t'es soule!

Hermione rit un peu.

-Ah ah ah, très drôle beau brun.

Voilà, elle avait retrouvé son ton plaisanteur sur lequel elle prononçait cette légère phrase. Alex aurait aimé réentendre encore une fois le ton dont elle lui avait dit cela, tout à l'heure. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas près de l'entendre de nouveau!

-Aurevoir, Alex.

-Aurevoir, mon joli petit ange.

Hermione sourit à ce surnom, puis Alex partit. Elle était déjà un peu moins soule, ayant régurgité en partie ses consomations de la soirée. Malgré tout, les effets persistaient toujours et elle s'en alla dans l'allée en marchant de travers.

"Oh, Merlin, faites que mes parents dorment!"

Elle poussa la porte, puis constata avec plaisir que son voeu avait été exaucé. Elle monta difficilement les marches puis s'affala sur son lit, encore toute habillée. Cette nuit-là, elle eut le plaisir de ne pas faire le même rêve que d'habitude. Non, cette fois-ci, elle était dans les bras de Ron, devant leur maison, puis de magnifiques enfants aux yeux bleus courraient autour d'eux...

-Hermione! Debout! Il est une heure de l'après-midi!

Jane tappait contre la porte d'Hermione. Cette dernière ouvrit les yux péniblement. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir comme mal de tête!

-Hermione Jane Granger, je t'en conjures, ouvre cette maudite porte!

Hermione se boucha les oreilles.

-Pas si fort!!!!!! cria-t-elle. J'arriveeee!

Elle se leva puis ouvrit la porte à sa mère.

-Quoi?! dit-elle.

-Il était temps! Hermione, il est une heure de l'après-midi! Tu ne fais pas ce genre de grasse matinée, normalement!

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil, puis se souvint de la soirée d'hier, compte tenu de sonhorrible mal de tête. Elle ne répondit pas à sa mère.

-Écoute, tu as des études à faire, il faut que tu passes tes examens. Sinon, il faudra que tu repasses ton année au complet! Tu te rends compte?! Tu ne veux pas ça, hein chérie?

Hermione soupira.

-Non maman.

-Allez, viens prendre un bon repas, ça va te remettre sur pieds!

La brune fit un faible sourire puis s'en alla dans la cuisine avec sa mère. Elle s'avait confié à Alex, ça au moins elle s'en souvenait. Avoir pleurer dans ses bras aussi. Mais avant, rien. C'est le trou noir. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas changé. Elle s'arrêta.

-Maman?

-Oui?

-Je remonte deux petites minutes, je vais me changer. Je descends tout de suite après.

Jane secoua la tête puis sourit.

-D'accord Hermione, vas-y, je t'attends.

Elle remonta et ferma la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, son regard s'attarda à son annulaire gauche. Sa bague de fiançailles. Elle retint ses larmes. Cette fois-ci, elle s'habilla tout de blanc. Une chemise décoltée à manches courtes puis encore une jupe, qui lui arrivait cette fois jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi déprimée qu'elle ne l'était hier. Puis ses vêtements couvraient un peu plus de surface qu'ils n'en couvraient hier. Elle vint pour sortir, lorsqu'elle entendit un CRAC! sonore, suivit... d'un bruit de chute?! Elle se retourna brusquement. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa en horreur. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Devant elle était étendu sur le sol un Malefoy inconscient, le bras en sang. La plaie qui s'y trouvait avait l'air bien profonde. Elle s'afala à ses côtés. Était-il vivant? se demandait Hermione. Elle se retourna sur le dos, sa poitrine bougeait, se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme régulier. Pendant un instant, Hermione avait eu chaud. Mais elle s'affolla de nouveau. Que lui était-il arrivé? Et qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à penser à elle chez qui transplanner, juste avant de s'évanouir subitement? D'où venait-il bon sang?! Sa mère arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

-Ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que... oh mon Dieu!

Puis elle s'affaira autour du corps de Drago.

-Mais Hermione... qui est-ce???

-C'est... c'est un... c'est un ami, maman.

Elle camoufflait un peu la vérité, oui. Mais pour le moment, on s'en fichait. Il fallait à tout prix essayer de le tenir en vie, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

-Maman! paniqua Hermione. Fait quelque chose!

-Mais que veux-tu que je fasse?! Je suis dentiste, pas médecin!

Hermione réfléchit longuement. Que pouvait-elle faire pour que... mais oui! Sa baguette! Elle avait droit de l'utiliser en dehors de Poudlard maintenant, elle était majeure! Elle fouilla donc dans sa valise, qui n'était en passant toujours pas défaite. Enfin, elle trouva sa baguette. En un sort, elle fit arrêter de saigner la blessure de Drago. Elle le fit ensuite léviter jusque dans son lit à elle. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Drago Malefoy se retrouverais un jour dans son lit, elle aurait rit aux larmes! Mais maintenant, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de faire ce genre de réflexions. Sa mère était dans un coin de la pièce et attendait patiemment que sa fille ait fini, observant attentivement chaque geste qu'elle fesait. Hermione, quant à elle, ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle fesait. Pas très rassurant me direz-vous? Mais Hermione était tellement concentrée et sûre d'elle que rien ne pouvait la déconcentrer. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de laver le sang coagulé autour de la plaie. Puis, une fois celà fait, il fallait essayer de la fermer le plus possible sans pour autant trop la manipuler. C'était pour elle dégoutant, mais il fallait le faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa puis se tourna vers sa mère.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre?? demanda Jane.

-Mais bien sûr maman! Ce n'était qu'une simple plaie! Par-contre... ajouta Hermione seulement pour elle-même, j'aimerais bien savoir... qui ou quoi lui as fait ça...? M'enfin, laissons le dormir, ça vaudra mieux pour lui.

Surprise par son calme, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Sa mère raconta tout en détail à son père. Comment, courageusement, sa petite fille chérie avait fait cesser le sang de couler et tout cela... Mais pour Hermione, une seule question se posait en boucle dans sa tête...

Coment diable a-t-il pu se faire une si grave blessure??

Une heure plus tard, Hermione remonta à sa chambre. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle vit que Drago n'était plus couché... mais assis sur le lit, il se cognait la tête contre le mur! Comme cela, il avait vraiment l'ai d'un psychopate! Il en faisait... peur.

-Euh... Mal... Malefoy? prononça Hermione.

Le regard vide de Drago se retourna vers Hermione, mais il n'arrêta toujours pas de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

-Il voulait me faire ça... c'est pour ça que je suis là... il voulait me faire du mal... il m'a fait du mal.

Puis Drago retourna sa tête vers l'avant. Hermione, intriguée, s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras du blond.

-Qui? Qui a voulu te faire du mal?

Il retourna brusquement la tête vers elle.

-Lui... celui qui se dit être... celui qui... celui qui se dit être mon père.

Il fit alors la chose que Hermione le croyait impossible de faire. Il éclata en sanglots!

-Raconte-moi... commença Hermione.

-Non! répondit Drago en se dégageant de l'emprise d'Hermione. Non... tu... tu ne comprendrait pas...

Il releva sa manche pour montrer sa plaie à Hermione.

-C'est lui qui m'a fait ça tu sais?

Il veut me raconter, il en a envie, pensa Hermione.

Puis il retourna sa tête vers l'avant à nouveau.

-Mal... Malefoy? demanda timidement Hermione. Pourquoi?

Il se tût un instant. Il avait arrêter de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

-Parce que... je ne veut pas.

Hermione réfléchit à cette étrange énigme. Que ne voulait-il pas? Malgré tout, elle préféra ne plus poser de questions. Sinon, cela pourrait briser de nouveau la gentillesse passagère de ce cher Malefoy. Elle se mit à le regarder. Il avait cette même expression de vulnérabilité sur le visage, la même que quand elle l'avait vu au début de l'année en cours de potions. Par-contre, il était terrifié et ça paraissait. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position d'infériorité par rapport à une personne. Elle se demanda soudain: Pourquoi elle? Il aurait pu attérir chez Parkinson, ou encore chez Zabinni, mais pourquoi elle? Elle prit le bras de Drago pour l'examiner.

-Ça devrait passer, annonça-t-elle. Mais ça risque de faire mal encore quelques temps. Reste ici une minute, je reviens.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bains puis revint avec de l'alcool à friction.

-Ça va piquer un petit peu...

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, tandis que lui regardait avec méfiance le liquide que Hermione versait sur sa blessure. Il retira tout à coup son bras.

-Aille! Mais ça fait mal! Tu veux me tuer?!

-Arrêtes un peu de faire les chochottes, c'est pour désinfecter la plaie.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis se dit que si elle aurait voulu le tuer, elle l'aurait fait bien avant. Il retendit donc son bras à Hermione, ne cessant de fixer son regard vide sur Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait de désinfecter la blessure. Elle sentait constament son regard sur elle, mais elle ne relevait pas les yeux de la blessure.

-Depuis la guerre... chuchota Drago.

-Quoi? demanda Hermione en relevant la tête.

-Depuis la guerre, rien ne va plus... mais je ne suis pas comme ça...

-Malefoy, je n'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça.

Il se coucha sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Bonne nuit... dit Hermione.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table de travail et ouvrit son livre d'histoire de la magie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago dormait profondément. À ce moment, ses yeux dérivèrent de son livre pour se porter sur un Drago endormi. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de terreur. Ni de ce Drago qu'elle avait tant détesté auparavant. Son visage était neutre, il avait l'air libre, libéré de sa vie, de lui-même, de ce qu'il était: un Malefoy. Elle le trouvait beau, c'était vrai. Elle se sentit alors coupable à cette pensée. Comment pouvait-elle le trouvait beau?? Elle aimait Ron! Oui, mais cela n'empêchait rien, elle le trouvait tout de même beau. Elle apperçut alors un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du jeune homme supposément endormi.

-Ravi de voir que je te plait, Granger, dit-il les yeux encore fermés.

Elle sourit, puis rougit, constatant l'empleur des paroles du jeune homme.

-Moi?... mais... non, voyons... ou vas-tu chercher de pareilles idées...?

Il ouvrit les yeux puis s'assit, fesant bien attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras droit où se trouvait sa plaie.

-Ne dis pas le contraire, aucune fille ne me résiste, dit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur.

Elle allait faire un sourire, mais se ressaisit. Elle était en train de le trouver sympathique. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas. Elle ne voulait plus s'attacher à personne.

-Dans tes rêves Malefoy, répondit-elle froidement. Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre, tu ne m'intéresserais pas.

Ces paroles parurent surprendre Drago. Lui, il était gentil, et elle se montrait arrogante. Il reprit donc un visage dur.

-Tu sais Granger, tu pourrais faire un effort. Je fait mon possible pour sympathiser avec toi, faudrait peut-être que tu me rendes la pareille non?

Il s'était forcé pour ne pas y aller trop fort. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'excuserait.

-Je ne te dois rien Malefoy.

Ces paroles firent mal à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être méchante avec lui. Après tout, il avait été sympa avec elle jusque là. Mais à quoi bon, si c'était pour qu'elle s'y attache pour ensuite le perdre comme Harry et Ron?

-Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Granger?

-Je crois que même si je ne voulait pas l'entendre, tu me le dirais de toute façon alors vas-y, j'attends.

-Tu refuses d'accepter que c'est du passé tout cela. Tu refuses de vivre dans le présent. Mais merde, ils sont morts tes potes, ok? J'ai vécu pire que cela durant la guerre, je...

Puis il se tût à nouveau, ayant failli dévoiler son secret.

Comment ose-t-il!, se dit Hermione, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Mais d'un côté, il a raison... mais... oh et puis merde! Au diable cette maudite résolution, mais seulement pour ce moment!

-Je... désolée, je ne savait pas. Je pensais que tout avait été facile pour toi jusque là...

Il la coupa en riant jaune.

-Ah, tu croyais? À ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que mon "cher" père m'inflige ce supplice? dit-il en montrant sa plaie.

Elle ne fit que fermer les yeux et tourner la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien... avoua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas comme eux, voilà pourquoi.

Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de rire jaune.

-Tu n'es pas comme eux? Puis ces six dernières années, je suppose que tu étais un ange de bonté hein? Allez, allons faire croire n'importe quoi à la petite naïve Miss-je-sais-tout, ça va être amusant!

Ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Il lui jeta un dernier regard plein d'émotions, mais Hermione n'aurait jamais su dire c'était quoi. Puis il transplanna dans un CRAC! sonore. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, surprise, regardant l'endroit où s'était trouvé Drago quelques instants auparavant. Peu après, ses parents rentrèrent dans sa chambre. En voyant la tête d'Hermione, sa mère avait compris.

-Il est parti, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui...

-Quoi? dit son père. Mais comment?!

Hermione sourit.

-Il a sûrement... commença Jane. Comment on dit? Transplanter?

-On dit transplanner maman, dit Hermione en rigolant.

-Oui, bon, ça ne change pas grand chose. Enfin, si tu as besoin chérie, on est au salon.

-Oui maman.

Et ils ressortirent de la pièce ensemble. Hermione alla se rasseoir à sa table de travail. Elle essaya d'étudier, mais Drago occuppait ses pensées. Pourquoi? Elle n'en savait rien. Ça la frustrait. Elle voulait penser à Ron, imaginer ce que serait leur avenir si il était encore vivant. Mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser, c'était ces étranges rêves qu'elle faisait presque chaque nuit. C'était Drago, ça c'était sûr. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux d'aciers... Ce fût comme cela une partie de l'été. Elle étudiait, puis s'endormait sur sa table de travail, épuisée. Et enfin, ses rêves revenaient. De plus en plus intenses chaque nuit. Le 25 Juillet, elle reçut un hibou de Ginny.

_Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser, mais je tente quand même le coup. Même si notre maison va te rappeller bien des souvenirs, je t'invite à venir passer le reste de l'été ici, avec moi, mes parents et le reste de la famille. Je sais que tu y penses encore, je te connais. Mais je suis sûre que Ron et Harry auraient voulu que tu continues comme avant, je veux que tu continues comme avant. Nous le voulons tous. Et c'est pour ton bien. Sur ce, je te laisse. Envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu auras pris ta décision. Bisous, Gin'._

Ils se donnaient tous le mot ou quoi? Chacun lui disait à sa manière de continuer normalement, d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais ils n'avaient pas perdu leur fiancé, eux! Malgré cela, elle avait envie d'aller finir les vacances chez les Weasley. Elle descendit donc au salon.

-Papa? Maman?

-Oui? dit sa mère en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Ginny m'invite à aller passer le reste des vacances chez elle et...

Ses parents allaient l'interrompre, mais Hermione reprit.

-Je sais que vous allez me dire que je doit étudier, et ce genre de choses, mais j'ai besoin d'aller là-bas. J'ai besoin d'une amie qui me comprends, elle a beaucoup perdu elle aussi. Elle a perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle a perdu Ron elle aussi. C'était son frère. Donc s'il vous plaît, je veux y aller. En plus, je pourrai étudier là-bas.

Son père parut réfléchir longuement sur tous ces points, puis finit par dire:

-D'accord ma puce. Mais si j'apprends que tu ne passe pas ton année...

-Oh merci papa! dit joyeusement Hermione en s'accrochant à son cou.

Elle remonta donc à sa chambre, s'asseillant pour écrire une réponse à Ginny.

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je sais que tu y penses encore également, puisque tu m'en parles. En tout cas, c'est sur et certain que ta maison me rappelleras des souvenirs, mais j'ai besoin de toi. C'est pourquoi je viendrai pour toi. Sache aussi que je n'oublierai_ _jamais ce qui s'est passé, donc arrête s'il te plaît d'essayer, toutes tes tentatives resteront vaines. Sinon, je pourrai passer dès que j'aurai refait ma valise, c'est à dire en fin de soirée. Je viendrait par le réseau de cheminée. Aurevoir Ginny, _

_Bisous, Hermione._

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou puis il s'envola. Elle se remis donc à faire sa valise, qu'elle avait défaite il n'y avait pas longtemps. Elle descendit pour le souper, embrassa ses parents et partit, direction: Le Terrier.

-Hermione! Ça va? dit Ginny en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-Oui, merci. Et toi 'Gin?

-Oui, moi ça va mieux... mais je m'inquiète pour ma mère. Depuis... tu sais quoi, elle n'est plus la même. Je trouve qu'elle a changé.

-Oh, Hermione! dit Mme Weasley en entrant dans la pièce. Ça va ma chérie?

Elle avait effectivement changé. Son visage était rouge et boursoufflé, elle avait sûrement pleuré encore une fois. Son sourire était forcé, ça se voyait. Elle avait considérablement maigri, depuis le temps.

-Oui madame Weasley, répondit Hermione.

-Bien!... Allez les filles, il est tard, il est temps d'aller vous coucher!

Elle les embrassa toutes les deux, puis les adolescentes montèrent à l'étage. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder au passage la chambre de Ron. Rien n'y avait changé. Mme Weasley n'avait certainement pas eu le courage de vider cette pièce.

-À moi aussi il me manque 'Mione... tu viens?

Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Tout de suite...

Et elle suivit son amie à travers le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Ginny. Quand Hermione eut défait ses bagages, elles se couchèrent sans un mot deplus. Cette nuit là, la rousse ne ferma presque pas l'oeil. Elle pût alors constater que son amie faisait des rêves bien bien bizarres, et qu'ils ne concernaient pas seulement Ron, Harry et cette guerre dont la fin avait réjoui tous et chacun...


	5. Prémonitoires?

_**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le quatrième chapitre, et merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont le courage de sortir leurs claviers et de me laisser des reviews! Je rappelle que ça fait toujours plaisir, de savoir que ça vous plaît! Je tiens à dire que tout n'es pas à moi, c'est à la grande J.K. Rowling, et maintenant... bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Prémonitoires?**_

-Préfète-en-chef??! s'exclama Ginny en sautant dans les bras de Hermione. Mais c'est génial!

Le matin même, le 5 Août, Hermione et Ginny avaient reçu leurs lettres de Poudlard, ainsi que les fournitures à se procurer, sauf que la brune avait eu un petit plus: une lettre lui affirmant qu'elle était la nouvelle Préfète-en-chef de Poudlard! Elle était si heureuse! Elle était si fière! Sauf que la peine la submergeait encore, elle ne fît donc qu'un sourire, un sourire franc, bien sûr, elle était contente.

-Félicitations! S'exclamma Mme Weasley en la prenant également dans ses bras.

Elle se fît embrasser par le reste de la famille Weasley, et elle pût enfin remonter à la chambre avec Ginny. Cette dernière s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amie bizarrement, ce qui intrigua Hermione.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Bien... hésita la rousse. Tu sais, depuis que tu es arrivée... tu fais des rêves... disons, étranges et... je m'inquiètes, pour toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait cela étrange, parce que d'habitude, elle ne parlait pas dansson sommeil. De plus, elle ne se souvenait même plus des rêves qu'elle faisait, elle les oubliait à présent! Elle avait donc pensé que ces rêves étranges avaient cessé, mais Ginny venait de lui confirmer le contraire.

-Qu... quel genre de rêves?

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil, 'Mione. Tu ris, tu parles, et tu flirt avec je ne sait top qui!

-Tu... tu en est sûr?

-Oui, je t'assures 'Mione.

-Et... tu... tu es sûre que... enfin, que je ne rêve pas de Ron?

-Je peut te l'assurer. Tu n'était pas comme cela quand tu étais avec Ron. Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi... heureuse.

Les larmes eurent à nouveau envie de tomber. Elle se sentait coupable. Quand elle rêvait de lui, de ce bel inconnu, elle se sentait si bien! Alors que quand elle était avec Ron, on aurait cru à la routine. Il était trop... gentil. Oui, Hermione l'aimait. C'était justement ce fait qui la faisait se sentir coupable. En voyant l'air d'Hermione, Ginny se posa des questions.

-Hermione... ça fait longtemps que tu rêves à ça?

-...

-Hermione, je veut savoir depuis combien de temps tu rêves à lui, demanda Ginny.

-Ça... ça a commencé... un peu avant la mort de Ron... Ça n'est jamais arrêté après... enfin, si, mais tu m'as confirmé le contraire alors...

-Hermione! S'infigna Ginny. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé plus tôt?! J'aurais pu t'aider!

-M'aider à quoi, Ginny? Ce n'est que des rêves après tout!

-Et alors? J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi tu étais si bouleversée, je savais que ce n'était pas simplement à cause des rêves!

-Oui, j'aurais aimé te le dire mais... Ginny?

-Quoi?

Elle hésita. Lui dire, ou ne pas le lui dire?

-Ginny... Malefoy... il... il est venu chez moi, cet été.

-Quoi?!

-Oui, il était blessé... il ne savait pas où aller... il... il dit que c'est son père, qui lui avait fait cette horrible blessure... une très grande plaie ouverte au bras droit. Il... il dit qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui...

Ginny afficha un air horrifié et mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je veux le croire. Il avait l'air sincère, pour une fois.

-Alors... alors je veux bien te croire aussi.

Hermione lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, mais Ginny avait encore une question.

-Qui concernent ces rêves?

Hermione perdit alors son sourire et se figea.

-Je... ben... j'en sais rien moi! Mentit-elle.

Elle n'était tout de même pas pour dire qu'elle rêvait de Malefoy à chaque nuit quand même, Ginny l'enverrait direct à l'asile. Cette explication ne convint pas du tout à la rousse, mais elle l'accepta tout de même. Après tout, tout le monde a droit à ses petits secrets!

Elles étaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, toutes deux seules, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage, distraites. Elles n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée sur la gare et elles approchaient maintenant de Poudlard. Tout à coup, Neville entra dans le compartiment, tout essoufflé.

-Hermione! dit-il. Mcgonagall veut te voir dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef!

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'en alla, saluant ses deux amis. Elle était allé dans le compartiment au début du voyage, mais son homologue n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se demandait donc qui cela pouvait-il bien être...

-Professeur mcgonagall, dés...

Et elle agrandit les yeux en voyant Malefoy, assis en face de son professeur de métamorphose.

-Ah! Miss Granger! Dit Mcgonagall. Heureuse de vous voir parmis nous!

-Moi... moi de même, madame, dit la brune, sans toutefois quitter malefoy des yeux.

-Miss Granger? demanda Mcgonagall, se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder.

-Oh! Euh... oui, professeur, je vous écoute.

-Bien! J'était justement en train d'expliquer à monsieur Malefoy en quoi consistait le travail d'un préfet-en-chef. Asseillez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle hésita quelques secondes mais fût finalement obligée d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de son homologue masculin, par manque de choix, en face de Mcgonagall.

-Bon alors, comme je le disais, être préfet-en-chef vous donne des privilèges spéciaux, mais aussi beaucoup de responsabilités. Entre autres, établir un horaire de rondes pour chacun des préfets et pour vous également, bien entendu. Aussi, il y aura 4 bals au cours de l'année. Un pour célébrer Haloween, un autre pour célébrer Noël, encore un pour la saint-valentin et un bal de fin d'année, pour nos finissants. Ce sera vous deux qui seront chargé de l'organisation et de la décoration de la Grande Salle pour ces occasions spéciales. Vous vous devrez également de reconduire les premère année à leur dortoir, comme les années précédentes, mais vous devrez toutefois me rejoindre tous les deux au deuxième étage, ensuite, pour que je puisse vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements!

Hermione tourna brusquement un regard horrifié vers Malefoy.

-Vous voulez dire que... je serai obligé de cohabiter avec lui tout le reste de l'année?!

À son grand étonnement, Malefoy ne fît qu'un sourire, la situation l'amusant.

-Allez Granger, dit-il, ce n'est quand même pas si pire que ça. Et en plus, on a sûrement chacun une chambre, ce n'est pas comme si on était obligé de dormir dans le même lit.

-Malefoy, je ne te fait pas confiance du tout! On ne sait jamais, répliqua-t-elle, tu auras peut-être une envie soudaine de tuer pendant la nuit et, comme tu ne trouveras personne d'autre, tu te faufileras tranquillement dans ma chambre pendant la nuit avec ta baguette et tu...

-Ça suffit Miss Granger! S'exclamma Mcgonagall. De toute façon, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous partagerez le même appartement, et que je n'entende aucune protestation de votre part! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je doit quitter.

Elle se leva et quitta le compartiment. Hermione pût donc enfin s'éloigner de Malefoy et elle se colla à la fenêtre, ne disant plus un mot. Drago se mit bien en face d'elle et fît un sourire.

-Et bien dis-donc! Je t'énerve tant que ça?

-S tu veux le savoir, oui Malefoy!

-Bien si tu me déteste tant, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie cet été?

-Parce-que! Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est et je...

-Et tu n'aurais jamais pu supproter de me perdre? Tenta-t-il, dans le but d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

-Non! Je n'aurais tout simplement pas voulu être accusée de meurtre! En plus, ça aurait sali la moquette!

-Oh allez Granger! Je me force à être gentil, et toi, tu fais tout pour me rabaisser!

-Justement, tu te forces! Tu n'es pas comme cela, naturellement, tu fais cela pour obtenir quelque chose et je le sais! Ne dis pas le contraire!

-Mais...

-Non, plus un mot, d'accord?

-Bien! dit-il rageusement en se tournant également vers la fenêtre.

À un moment, Hermione se rendit compte d'une chose. Il fallait bien qu'ils se changent, non?

-Euh... Malefoy? dit-elle, gênée.

-Quoi? Dit-il, sans même se donner la peine de la regarder.

-Est-ce que tu peux... enfin, je voudrais me changer quoi...

-Et tu voudrais que je sorte? dit-il, en levant un sourcil.

-Bien... enfin, oui!

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

-Vas-y, je ne regarde pas.

Elle hésita un moment, puis se dit une chose: Si il voulait matter, il n'avait qu'à matter tiens! Elle commença donc à se déshabiller. Mais, ce que Malefoy ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle savait qu'il regardait. Elle enlevait donc ses vêtement doucement, pièce par pièce, juste pour le faire languir. Doucement, elle retira son gillet, laissant voir un soutien-gorge noir qui mettait en valeur sa peau de pêche et ses formes désireuses. Elle commença alors à défaire ses jeans, bouton par bouton, et les retira ensuite dans un mouvement sensuel, se forçant bien pour se pencher le plus qu'elle le pouvait devant Malefoy, montrant une petit culotte noire, parsemée de fils rouge sang. Le blond avait maintenant une respiration saccadée. Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi beau que le sien, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Quand elle se pencha devant lui, il se crut aux anges tellement c'était beau. Tellement que à un moment... il dût croiser les jambes!

Bon ok... pense à autre chose... un champ de fraises... une maison de campagne... Hermione... non, non, surtout pas elle... Hermione sortant de... non!... Blaise sortant de la douche...

Et ça y était! Il put enfin décroiser les jambes. Entre temps, Hermione s'était rhabillé, malheureusement. Il fît donc la même chose, seulement pour torturer la Gryffondor, car il savait qu'il était sexy. Il ôta donc son gillet, laissant apercevoir une musculature parfaite, ni trop, ni pas assez. Il ôta ensuite son pantalon, laissant voir, à travers de ses boxers noirs et moulants, des fesses qui ma foi étaient... enfin, Hermione en bavait. Tellement, qu'elle avait oublié de regarder discrètement et qu'elle regardait maintenant l'étalon... euh... le blond avec envie, ouvertement.

-Je te fais envie Granger? demanda Drago en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. (Nda.: J'sais pas elle, mais moi...)

-Je... non... enfin... je veux... je veux dire... non, pas du tout...bégaya-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de le fixer dans les yeux et pas ailleurs.

Il se pencha devant elle et effleura l'oreille d'Hermione avec ses lèvres. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

-Toi oui... chuchota-t-il.

Il se releva, puis s'habilla aussi vite qu'il ne le pût, ce qui frustra Hermione. Le train s'arrêta.

-Aurevoir Granger! Dit Malefoy en se levant et en sortant ses bagages du compartiment.

Il s'en alla ensuite, sans qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire une seul mot. Elle sortit donc elle aussi, essayant en vain de le rattrapper. À un moment, elle croisa Ginny puis s'arrêta brusquement.

-Hermione? Mais après quoi tu cours bon sang?

-Oh, après rien! Dit-elle, essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

-Bon, alors on va laisser « rien » s'enfuir en paix, et on va aller aux dilligences pour se rendre à Poudlard. D'accord?

Oh... euh... oui, oui, d'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent donc, se dirigeant vers les dites dilligences. En voyant les sombrals, Hermione se renfrogna et entra rapidement dans le véhicule. Cela lui faisait bien trop penser à ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Pendant tout le trajet de Pré-au-lard jusqu'à Poudlard, Ginny et Hermione ne dirent pas un mot. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre elles. Dans la Grande Salle par-contre, elles se réjouissaient, même qu'elles en oubliait presque Ron! Elles étaient trop contentes de retrouver leurs amis, et elles n'allaient rien laisser gâcher cela.

-Alors, dit Lavande en s'addressant à Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tes vacances?

-Oh! Pas grand chose d'intéressant. La seule chose de bien qui m'est arrivée c'est Hermione qui est venu passer le dernier mois chez moi.

-Ça ne l'as pas... traumatisé?

Hermione se tourna vers elle, la regardant l'air de dire « Tais toi, ne parle plus de ça ou je t'étripes. »

-Mais quoi? poursuivit Lavande. Ron, c'était le frère de Ginny, t'étais donc techniquement chez lui non?

-C'est nécéssaire de le rappeller peut-être? dit Ginny avec un regard de reproche.

-Bah quoi? Je ne faisais que dire que...

-Mais ta gueule bordel! Cria Hermione en se levant.

Constatant que tout le monde la regardait, elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et s'adossa à la porte. Elle commença à pleurer. Elle commençait tout juste à oublier Ron, que cette pimbêche revenait avec ses commentaires inutiles.

Dans la Grande Salle, un certain blond avait assisté à la scène. Tandis que les discutions reprenaient tout autour, il se leva discrètement et quitta la Grande Salle à son tour. Il n'eut pas à chercher Hermione bien loin puisqu'elle était restée au bord de la porte.

-Granger? Dit-il en s'asseillant à ses côtés.

Elle releva la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Encore toi? Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?? Fiches-moi la paix!

-Rien... c'est juste que l'autre imbécile là, la Lavande, elle y est allée un peu fort non?

-Ouais... dit-elle, méfiante. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Mais rien bordel! J'ai pas le droit de venir voir si t'es o.k.?

-Pas si c'est toi, non. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie... alors...

À ce moment là, elle se leva.

-Alors c'est ça hein? Tu te sens comme si tu me devait quelque chose? Et bien laisse-moi te dire une chose...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Mcgonagall sortait de la Grande Salle.

-Oh! Vous voilà, jeunes gens! Dit-elle de son habituel ton pressant. Bon, allez, suivez-moi maintenant. Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

Hermione emboita donc le pas de son professeur, sans un mot de plus, suivie de Drago.

-Alors, chuchota Drago en arrivant à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que t'avais l'intention de me dire?

-Tu ne me dois rien, Malefoy. Rien du tout. Donc fiches-moi la paix.

-Pourquoi je t'écouterais? Après tout... tu ne m'as rien promis.

Hermione le regardant, perplexe. Alors il s'en souvenait? Il n'était pas sous l'effet dune potions, ou n'importe quoi? Il avait donc été gentil... de son plein gré? Drago la regarda avec un sourire avant d'accélérer le pas.

-Voilà, nous y sommes! Annonça Mcgonagall en arrivant devant un tableau représentant une dame habillée entièrement en blanc dans un champ de fleurs. _Partage!_

La dame aquiéssa avec un sourire bienveillant, et le tableau pivota, laissant paraître une pièce comme jamais aucun d'eux n'avaient vu à Poudlard. Le plancher et les murs étaient faits en marbre noir, ce qui donnait un allure majestueux à la pièce. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir blanc étaient posés autour d'une table basse en vitre. Au fond de la pièce siègeait une immense bibliothèque, c'était la plus grosse qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue. Une petite cuisine était aménagée dans un coin de la pièce, et deux escaliers montaient en colimaçon des deux côtés de la bibliothèque. Ils montaient certainement jusqu'à leurs chambres.

-Bon! Dit Mcgonagall. Votre chambre, Mr. Malefoy, se trouve à gauche tandis que celle de Miss Granger se trouve à droite. Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements, passez une bonne nuit!

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. Mal à l'aise toute seule avec lui, la jeune fille monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle choisit un mot de passe, mais quand elle vint pour entrer à l'intérieur, deux grands bras puissants la poussèrent contre le mur.

-Malefoy! Lâche-moi! Tu m'énerve à la fin!

-Désolé, dit-il en relâchant son emprise.

À ce mot, Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

-Tu t'excuse maintenant?!

-Oui, pourquoi, jue n'ai pas le droit?

Hermione ignora cette question.

-Bon, pourquoi tu me plaques au mur comme ça?

-Ben... si je t'aurais abordé du style: Granger, je veux te parler. Tu te serais enfuis.

-Oui... bon... qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai pas toute la soirée.

-Je voulais juste... non, rien, c'est pas important.

-Alors je peux entrer dans ma chambre maintenant??

-Euh... je... oui, bien sûr.

-Bien!

Elle entra donc et referma la porte derrière elle, s'y adossant à nouveau. Se retrouver encore si près de Malefoy lui avait fait un effet fou. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin???

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans une chambre aux couleurs de sa maison, sa nouvelle chambre de préfète-en-chef. Il était quelle heure? 8 heures du matin. Elle se leva, encore endormie, vêtue d'une culotte et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes, qui était à gauche de son lit à baldaquins rouge et or. Elle poussa la porte, et ce qu'elle vit la réveilla d'un coup sec.

-Malefoy?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bains?! T'as pas la tienne????

-Bah... je pensais que c'était la mienne! Dit-il, avec un air amusé. Dis donc, t'es stressée depuis un bout de temps toi!

Hermione n'écoutait même pas le jeune homme parler, trop occuppée qu'elle était à le détailler. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement découpés, sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il sortait sûrement de la couche, puisque des gouttes d'eau perlaient encore dans ses cheveux mouillés. Et ces fesses, oh, ces fesses...

-Allez, ne te gènes pas! Dit Drago avec amusement.

-Quoi? Moi? Euh... je...

Elle était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas, dit Drago. T'es bien aussi, dans cette tenue...

Hermione constata alors qu'elle était encore dans ce qu'elle appellait son pyjama. Ses jambes étaient parfaitement nues, ce qui ne plaisait pas à la jolie Gryffondor, d'autant moins que ses formes de jeune femme étaient parfaitement moulées dans son débardeur. Elle essaya donc de se cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, avec ses bras et ses jambes.

-Rhoo allez Granger! Dit Drago avec un sourire. T'es jolie, faut pas le cacher!

-Je... qu... quoi?! Dit Hermione en rougissant.

--Bah quoi?? J'ai pas le droit de faire des compliments de temps en temps?

-Bah... euh... je...

Drago s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et prit une voix douce et sensuelle.

-Oui oui, je te jures, tu es très jolie... et même que... ( Il s'approcha un peu plus, de sorte à pouvoir poser ses mains sur les épaules de la brune.) je trouve ces idiots de Weasley et Potter assez aveugles.

Il respira un bon coup de son parfum et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ils ne sont... pas... des... bégaya-t-elle, frisonnant du contact qu'il y avait entre elle et Drago.

Il commença doucement à embrasser le cou d'Hermione, sous les soupirs de plaisir de celle-ci.

-Je... on... ne... doit...

-Chuuut... dit Drago, continuant ses caresses.

Hermione se sentait coupable de s'abandonner à ce genre de caresses, avec Malefoy. Elle aimait encore Ron, et cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'il la regardait peut-être en ce moment. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait attirée par Drago. Entre eux, il y avait une telle connection, cela en était presque innimaginable. Voilà que le blond la poussait délicatement vers la douche. La jeune femme, incapable de résister au beau blond, suivit le pas avec empressement, soupirant encore de plaisir quand il passa une main agile sous son débardeur, caressant ses seins avec passion. Hermione fit tomber la serviette de Drago par-terre, à travers laquelle on voyait déjà le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, et partit l'eau de la douche. Baisers après baisers, ils étaient bien ainsi. Ce désir qui règnait entre eux deux était plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient ressenti auparavant, beaucoup plus fort. Juste avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et sortit de la douche en trombe, et trempée.

-Euh... je... désolée... je...

Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, pour se retrouver dans sa chambre.Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle avait faillit le faire dans une douche avec Malefoy.

Ça ne t'aurait pas déplût._.. Eh, mais t'es qui toi pour me déranger dans mes pensées?..._ Moi? Oh, je suis personne, seulement ta conscience, niarf niarf niarf!_ Ah ouais? Et bien une conscience, c'est pas censer aider ça?_?... Ouais, je t'aide aussi. T'en avais envie, oui ou non_?... Euh... bah.._. Oui, tu en avait envie. Oh, et puis je te comprends, parce lui, il est... sex!... _Ah oui, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas conscience de merde_!... Ah ben moi, ce que j'en dit...

C'était un samedi, une belle journée ensoleillée. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans foncé et d'un tee-shirt rouge sang, et sortit dans le parc, pour se changer les idées. Elle se dirigea au bord du lac, près d'un saule pleureur où elle allait généralement quand elle était triste. Et là, elle s'assit et pleura un bon coup. Elle pleurait non seulement pour Ron, mais aussi parce que cela l'effrayait un peu d'être si attirée par Malefoy. Donc elle était là, la tête entre les jambes, se répétant en boucle la scène de tout à l'heure, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle releva la tête, mais la rebaissa aussitôt, constatant qui approchait.

-Je peut t'aider... dit une voix qu'Hermione connaissait bien.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que t'as dit???

-Je peut t'aider, je te jures.

Non, c'était impossible. Cette scène, cette scène, elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part... elle en avait rêvé...


	6. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe chez moi?

_**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le cinquième chapitre, et merci beaucoup à Marie merci, Lavande B.P., Marjo, Elodu92, Clem, Nefenti, The lord of shadows, phenix , nora et Misshika06 pour leurs reviews! Je rappelle que ça fait toujours plaisir, de savoir que ça vous plut! Encore une fois, parce que je ne peut pas écrire sans le dire, tout n'est pas à moi, mais à la grande J.K. Rowling. Et maintenant, votre suite tant attendue! Bonne lecture!**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi??**_

Après cette scène plus que troublante, Hermione était partie en courant vers ses appartements, sans un mot de plus. Alors c'était ça, les rêves bizarres qu'elle faisait. Mais alors... ça voulait dire que... non! Il ne fallait surtout pas.

-Granger?? dit une voix à travers la porte.

-Euh... laisse-moi tranquille!

-Mais Granger enfin! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!

-Tu.. tu tu... tu n'as absolument rien dit... c'est... c'est...

La brune soupira et finit par lui ouvrir la porte.

-Dit... je... je peux te... te confier quelque chose? Dit-elle, méfiante.

-Euh... est-ce que je rêve là? Ou tu veux me quelque chose à moi, Drago Malefoy?

-Oh, n'e rajoute pas tu veux? Si je veux te confier quelque chose, c'est que ça te concernes.

-Bon d'accord, vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Bon... euh... voilà. Ces temps-ci, je rêve de toi et...

-Wow! Tu rêves de moi? Dis, je te fait si envie que ça? Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Mais beurk! Non! Laisse-moi finir enfin! Bon... alors, je disais que je rêve de toi, mais ce sont des rêves plutôt... bizarres. Je veux dire... tout à l'heure, dans le parc... bien, j'y avais rêvé. C'était exactement la même chose que dans mon rêve. J'était là, je pleurais et... et puis tu es arrivé.

-Ok... Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait t'enfuir alors??

-Tu ne comprends pas! Je n'ai pas fait de simples rêves, c'était des rêves prémonitoires! Seuls les puissants voyants sont capables d'en avoir! Ce sont comme des... des genres de... visions.

-Oui... et alors?

-Oh et puis laisse tomber! Et puis en plus... je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains?

-Bien... je te l'ai dit dans le train, non?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis réfléchit un instant.

_-Je te fais envie Granger?... Toi oui..._

Oh mon Dieu... non, c'était... c'était impossible enfin!

-Rhooo, arrêtes tes conneries Malefoy.

-C'est pas des conneries... Mais bon! Dit-il en se levant. Penses ce que tu veux! Si j'était venu te voir, dans le parc, c'était parce que je voulais te dire que...

-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu voulais me dire que tu avais changé durant l'été, et que tu comprenais ce que je vivais?

-Oui, mais comment... oh... laisse tomber. Donc c'est ça, je te jures que j'ai changé. D'ailleurs, tu m'as vu cet été, blessé et... bon... enfin, pas besoin de te faire un dessin hein! Et de toutes façon, tu m'as sauvé, donc on est quittes maintenant et...

-Quittes? Dit Hermione, ne voyant pas trop de quoi il parlait.

-Et je me disais, continua Drago en ignorant la question d'Hermione, que vu qu'on cohabite maintenant, on pourrait peut-être essayer d'être plus... courtois, l'un envers l'autre.

-Mouais... dit Hermione, pas trop sûre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apporteras, Malefoy?

-Bon, d'abbord, on pourrait commencer par s'appeller par nos prénoms, _Hermione, _et puis ensuite... on aurait la paix, non? Parce que, comme tu l'as vu tout à l'heure ( Hermione frémit à l'évocation de ce souvenir), je peux être très gentil.

Elle réfléchit un peu à la question. C'était vrai que d'un côté, s'énerver pour rien devenait lassant. En plus, ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose. Et en plus, si c'était le serpentard qui le proposait, vallait mieux pas laisser passer cette chance...

-Euh... bon... va pour être gentils, _Drago, _répondit-elle froidement. Mais si tu me refait une scène du genre de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je te tue. Compris?

Drago lui sourit et avança sans gêne, pour se rendre jusqu'au lit d'Hermione. Rendu là-bas, il s'y assit et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille.

-Confo, ton lit.

-Mais à quoi tu joues là? Dit-elle, amusée, en s'avançant elle aussi vers le lit.

-Je ne joue pas, dit-il avec un sourire. Je te dis simplement que ton lit est confortable.

Puis il s'étendit, les mans derrière la tête.

-D'ailleurs, je crois bien que j'aimerais bien y faire un somme! Bonne nuit!

Hermione le regarda, mi-amusée, mi-menaçante. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda.

-On a peut-être fait la paix, Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu as exactement 5 secondes pour débarquer de mon lit. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Tu l'auras voulu!

Hermione essaya de lui sauter dessus, mais Drago, sentant le coup venir, se tassa juste à temps et se remit debout.

-Reviens ici! Dit la jeune fille en riant.

Elle se leva à son tour, pour le poursuivre. Le blond fît le tour du lit pour l'éviter, mais iln'avait pas pris en compte que ce chemin était un cul de sac. Il se retrouvait donc prisonnier entre la table de nuit et Hermione. Cette dernière afficha un sourire victorieux en arrivant à proximité.

-Je te tiens!

Puis elle sauta dessus. Du coup, il tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit, Hermione par-dessus Drago en califourchon! La brune était gênée de cette position. Après tout ça faisait quoi, 5 minutes qu'ils avaient décidés de faire la paix. Oh, après tout, ils avaient juste tombé. Suffisait de se relever et... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?? Il avait attrappé ses mains, pour ne pas qu'elle ne débarque. Il la regardait maintenant dans les yeux, et Hermione était incapable de se dégager de l'emprise envoutante de ses jolis yeux d'aciers. Ils étaient ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux et dans une position plus qu'étrange. Mais cela n'était guère pour déplaire aux deux jeunes gens, qui commencèrent alors à se rapprocher graduellement, un air solenel affiché au visage, se regardant toujours dans les yeux. N'y tenant plus, Drago combla les quelques centimètres restant entre eux deux, posant ses lèvres chaudes sur celles d'Hermione. C'était un baiser tendre et doux. Rien voir avec les baisers passionnés de la scène de la douche. On aurait presque dit que... non! Il ne fallait pas! Hermione venait de se réveiller, venait de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'est pourquoi elle se dégagea de l'emprise que Drago avait sur elle et se releva.

-Mais à quoi tu joues Malefoy?! J'avais dit plus de scènes comme celle-là!

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus!

-Pas pour ça! C'était juste pour te faire dégager!

-Désolé! C'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille me saute dessus pour me faire dégager! D'habitude, les filles qui me sautent dessus veulent plutôt que je reste!

-Grrrr! T'es insupportable Malefoy!

-Toi aussi Granger!

Pendant quelques minutes, il srestèrent là, silencieux et en colère. Mais à un moment donné, réalisant le ridicule de la situation, il partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

-Mais ce qu'on est cons! S'exclama-t-elle. On est en train de se faire la gueule juste parce qu'on s'est embrassé. De toute façon, ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. C'était seulement comme ça, sur le coup. Ça ne se reproduira pas, heine Drago?

-Non, jamais, foi de Malefoy! Répondit-il, une main sur le coeur.

-Bien! Mais... oh! Si on est amis, que va-t-on dire aux autres?? Je veux dire... à tes amis serpentard? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont... je veux dire... accepter?

-Merde! J'y avait pas pensé! Dit Drago avec une mine confuse.

Il parût réfléchir un moment, puis reprit.

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. On fait comme d'habitude en leur présence, c'est tout.

-Oui, t'as raison, approuva Hermione.

De toute façon, elle y était habitué, elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi cela la dérangerait.

-Mais quoi que je te dise, poursuivit Drago, sache que je ne le pense pas. D'accord?

-D'accord, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Même chose pour moi!

-Oh et, Hermione?

-Oui?

-Je te promets d'être là pour toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. Après tout, c'est là pour ça des amis!

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes dans les yeux, et Drago rompit le silence.

-Me fais-tu confiance maintenant? Chuchota-t-il.

Hermione lui fît un sourire, et il sortit de la pièce, pour aller dîner. Quelques minutes après, la jeune fille y alla aussi. Rendue dans la Grande Salle, elle s'assit près de Ginny à la table des Gryffondors, non sans avoir vu le clin d'oeil de Drago. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny aussi l'avait vu.

-C'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

-C'était quoi quoi? Demanda Hermione innocemment en se servant dans les pommes de terre.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Pourquoi Malefoy t'as fait un clin d'oeil?

-Oh, ça, dit-elle, sans jamais lâcher son assiette des yeux. Bien figure-toi donc que Malefoy a décidé qu'on devrait faire la paix, puisqu'on habite ensemble maintenant.

Hermione attendait maintenant la tempête Ginny...

-Mais... c'est génial! S'exclama la rousse.

La brune leva les yeux vers Ginny, surprise.

-Alors... tu ne me trouve pas idiote??

-Bien sûr que non! Je trouve ça génial, puisque il ne t'énerveras pas avec... tu sais quoi.

-Oui... t'as raison... sauf que...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ginny, suspicieuse.

-Et bien... tu sais, les rêves?

-Oui...?

-Et bien... il... il se trouve que... ce n'est pas seulement des rêves.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tout à l'heure, au parc, je pleurais près du saule pleureur et...

-Une minute, pourquoi tu pleurais?

-Parce que... alors, je pleurais, il est venu me voir et m'a dit exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit dans mon rêve.

-Mais voyons Hermione, c'était juste pour une fois, c'était sûrement une coincidence. Et en plus, rappelles-toi, tu ne crois pas à ce genre de trucs à la Trelawney.

-Oui... oui... tu as sûrement raison Ginny. Sauf que... j'ai vraiment ressenti ça, ce sentiment de... oh, et puis c'est dur à expliquer mais... j'ai comme l'impression que... ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça se produit.

-Mais voyons. Tu ne serait pas devenue voyante du jour au lendemain, si?

Hermione ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du repas, regardant plutôt ses haricots verts sans vraiment les voir.

Alors petite voyante, on a plus faim?_... Rhooo toi, n'en rajoute pas!_... Eh, moi, je veux juste aider. On pense trop à son bel ami de Malefoy, c'est ça? Tu te dis que t'aurais bien aimé pouvoir te le faire, tout à l'heure, dans la douche?... _Eh! Mais on se gênes pas hein! ..._ Eh bah quoi? Quand on est une conscience, on se distrait comme on peut... _C'est pas une raison pour s'introduire dans les pensées des gens!..._ Égoïste va...

Le dîner se termina, et Hermione sortit en vitesse de la Grande Salle, pour éviter à subir le questionnaire de Ginny. En arrivant dans le dortoir des préfets en chef, elle s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, avec un livre. Mais quelques minutes après, Drago entra à son tour dans le dortoir.

-Salut! Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

-Euh... salut... dit Hermione. Pourquoi t'es si heureux que ça?

-Parce que! J'ai décidé qu'on ne resterait pas enfermés ici aujourd'hui. On va à Pré-au-lard!

-Mais... c'est interdit! On a pas d'autorisation!

-Rhooo, Hermione Granger reste fidèle à elle-même! Allez, s'il te plaît...

Il lui fît donc les puppy eyes, et à ce moment là, Hermione empoigna un coussin et le lui lança à la figure.

-Pas de ça avec moi, monsieur Malefoy! Mais... oh!!

Drago venait de lui relancer le coussin à la figure.

-Pas de ça avec moi non plus, miss Granger, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et lui fît un sourire en déposant le coussin. Elle ne voulait pas que tout cela tourne comme tout à l'heure.

-Comment on y va alors petit malin?

-Allez, fait pas l'idiote Hermione, je sais que tu sais. Je t'ai vu l'autre fois, ressortir de derrière la sorcière borne avec...

à ce moment, il se tût. Il ne savait pas si il devait en parler ou...

-Rassures-toi, dit Hermione, ça va. Bon... d'accord alors... mais c'est quoi ce panier?

Drago lui mit bien en vue le panier en osier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-Ça, c'est notre souper très chère! On ne reviens pas au château, ce soir.

-Drago, tu ne crois pas qu'on va trop vite?

Il perdu alors son sourire.

-Oh... si tu... si tu ne veux pas, c'est vraiment pas grave. Je comprends, après tout...

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... rappelles-toi, tu es Drago Malefoy et... ça fait 6 ans d'affilée qu'on dit insulte par dessus insulte.

-Justement, tu ne crois pas que c'est assez tout ça? 6 ans, Hermione, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors... oublions? Tenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Hermione regarda la main que Drago lui offrait pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par la serrer ensuite.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrêtes avec mes réflexions inutiles! On perds du temps là, tu viens?

-Oh mais mademoiselle Granger, je n'attends que ça! Après vous, dit-il en faisant une révérence et en désignant la porte.

-Merci cher monsieur, dit Hermione en riant une fois sortie de la pièce. Allons-y maintenant! Pré-au-lard, nous voilà!

Il était maintenant 20 heures, les étoiles étaient plus resplendissantes que jamais au dessus de la cabane hurlante. Les deux nouveaux amis étaient couchés à côté de celle-ci, observant les étoiles sans dire un seul mot, de peur de briser ce beau moment. Le premier moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, sans dire un seul mot et sans non plus essayer de s'entre tuer. C'était bon, un peu de calme. Surtout ce sentiment de liberté qui flottait autour d'eux. Ils avaient passé une belle journée ensemble. Ils avaient trainé dans toutes les boutiques imaginables à Pré-au-lard pour ensuite venir ici pour manger. Ils avaient discuté un bon moment en riant et en se ressassant les souvenirs des années passées, trouvant maintenant ces détails absolument ridicules. Dès que les étoiles avaient commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez, ils s'étaient étendus dans l'herbe avec un sourire béat et chacun repensaient maintenant à la soirée de rêve qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Dans un geste innatendu, Drago enlaça la main d'Hermione tendrement. Celle-ci frissonna au contact du jeune homme, mais se laissa faire, ne trouvant pas ce contact désagréable. Elle commença donc à enlaçer ses doigts avec ceux du Serpentard avec amusement, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'en fichait pour le moment, elle aimait ce contact; leur peau étaient brûlante à l'endroit où ils se touchaient. Ils gardaient toujours le silence, n'osant pas briser ce moment de pur bonheur. Sauf que à un moment, Hermione se pencha vers l'oreille de Drago et lui chuchota:

-Je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer...

Le blond lâcha donc la main d'Hermione, faisant semblant de bailler, et il se leva.

-Oui! Tu as raison! Dit-il précipitamment, sa voix trahissant sa gêne. Allons-nous en, je suis crevé!

-Oui, moi aussi! Dit Hermione sincèrement.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de chez Honneydukes, pour retourner à Poudlard par où est-ce qu'ils étaient venus. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte d'un simple sort, la refermant de la même manière, puis se rendirent dans la cave pour ensuite passer par le passage secret qui menait jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borne. Enfin rendus à Poudlard,ils marchèrent vers le couloir des préfets-en-chef et prononcèrent enfin le mot de passe pour y pénétrer. Durant tout le long du trajet, un silence gêné avait règné dans l'atmosphère. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se souriant, puis Hermione finit par dire, plus rouge que jamais:

-Bon... ben... bonne nuit...

-Oui, bonne nuit...

Chacun montèrent alors dans leurs chambres respectives, et s'adossèrent à leur porte. Ils ne se doutaient pas du tout qu'à cet instant précis, chacun d'eux prononçaient exactement la même phrase:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi??


	7. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!

Bonjour, chers lecteurs, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Je sais que c'est nul, c'est la rentrée pour certains, vous n'en avez pas envie... Et bien moi non plus figurez-vous! Et oui, moi, Mid', votre auteure adorée, ai aussi une rentrée scolaire, comme tout le monde! Donc désolée pour ne pas vous avoir mis un chapitre depuis trop longtemps... Si je fait cette note, c'est pour vous dire que avec le travail, la rentrée scolaire, et tout les devoirs que ça apporte, je ne sait malheureusement pas quand je vais mettre le prochain chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je bosse très fort sur le prochain chapitre, je ne vous oublie pas, parce que je vous adore! Je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre dans les deux semaines qui suivent, promis! Bon, maintenant, j'arrête de parler, et je me remet au boulot! Au revoir, et guettez le prochain chapitre, ça pourrait bien être très bientôt! Je n'ignore pas non plus vos reviews, sachez que ça me fait chaud au coeur!

Votre auteure qui vous aime,

Mid' xxx


	8. Crush

_**Bonjour à tous! Me voilà, un nouveau chapitre en stock, et bien décidée à essayer d'écrire le prochain aussi vite que je le pourrai! Vous voilà, chers lecteurs, vous, derrière votre écran, qui attendiez cette suite avec impatience, je le sais, je le sais... Et moi, vote auteure adorée, qui vous a fait patienter pendant presqu'un mois pour la suite, moi qui est habituée à poster TOUTES mes fics à moins de 5 jours d'intervalle... Désolée! C'était, comme je vous l'ai déjà mentionné, à cause de ctte foutue rentrée, qui m'insupporte au plus haut point... Mais maintenant, je suis de retour et je compte bien à ce que ce chapitre et tout les autres vous plaisent autant que les précédents! Maintenant, trève de blabla, je remercie tout mes revieweurs chéris qui me soutiennent malgré tout. Je vous adore, mes chéris! Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais c'est vous qui faites avancer ma fic! Parce que sans reviews, je n'aurai aucune raison de poster! Bon... j'arrête avec ce mot vraaaaaaiment trop énorme, et je vous laisse à la lecteur du chapitre! Bonne lecture tout le monde... P**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Crush**_

"_It's just a little crush  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you"_

"**Crush", de Jennifer Paige**

Toute en sueurs de nouveau, la jeune femme se réveilla dans son lit de préfète-en-chef, soulagée que ce soit fini. Elle n'avait pas fait le même genre de rêves qu'elle faisait depuis quelques jours. Elle avait plutôt fait un de ces rêves sinistres, que personne ne souhaiterais avoir. Tout le long de son rêve, plusieurs hommes murmuraient à l'oreille d'Hermione:

"_Tu n'as pas peur du vent, petite fille,_

_Tu n'as pas peur des gens, petite fille,_

_Mais as-tu peur de nous?_

_Nous qui avons versé le sang, et qui le verseront à nouveau,_

_Qui sera la prochaine?_

_Oh, mais ce sera toi..."_

Elle en avait encore des frissons. Cependant, en repensant à la soirée d'hier, se rappellant comment Malefoy avait été doux, elle sourit. Une nouvelle amitié venait de naître entre les deux adolescent, et ce n'était surtout pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces querelles incessantes. Elle se leva, s'étira, et comme tous les matins, se rendit dans la douche, ayant pris bien soin de frapper à la porte de la salle de bains avant d'y entrer. On ne sait jamais... Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla, se coiffa et descendit à la Grande Salle, vu que Malefoy n'était pas dans la Salle commune. Il se trouvait là, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais, étant très tôt le matin, personne d'autre que lui à part quelques professeurs étaient en train de manger, elle alla donc le voir à sa table, avec un grand sourire.

-Salut! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

-Ah tiens salut! Dit Drago en relevant la tête vers elle. Ça va?

-Oui, j'ai passé une excellente soirée hier.

-Moi aussi! dit-il. Assieds-toi, il n'y a personne.

Elle s'exécuta donc et prit place aux côtés de son nouvel ami, sous le regard bienveillant de Mcgonagall.

-Passé une bonne nuit? Demanda Drago en prenant une bouchée d'oeufs brouillés.

Hermione détourna le regard.

-Euh... ouais, ça peut aller... et toi? Dit-elle en le regardant de nouveau.

À ce moment là, le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

-Oh... et, pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle, gênée par le regard du blond.

-Parce que à chaque fois que je fermais l'oeil, je voyais ton visage et je me suis dit que si je m'endormais, peut-être tu partirais... et moi, je ne voulais pas.

Il lui fît un sourire dont Hermione se souviendrait toujours et à jamais. Un de ces sourires qui vous redonnent le vôtre en quelques fractions de secondes. Elle était surprise, mais à la fois touchée par ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit. Une Serdaigle entra dans la pièce, non sans remarquer la Gyffondor et le Serpentard qui se souriaient. Le remarquant, Hermione se leva.

-Bon... bien... je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille à ma table hein, les gens vont commencer à arriver!

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure, Hermione.

Elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ginny arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Salut! Annonça la rousse joyeusement en s'asseyant en face de sa meilleure amie. Ça va?

-Oui, ça va super bien! Dit-elle, le pensa sincèrement.

-Merlin, Hermione, en voilà, un bon changement de situation! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu si contente aujourd'hui?

Hermione ne dit rien et préféra se préoccupper beaucoup plus que d'habitude de son assiette. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe. Elle affichait maintenant un sourire en coin.

-Oh, je vois... Est-ce que par hasard, celà aurait un quelconque rapport avec le fait que je ne t'ai pas trouvé de toute la journée d'hier?

-Oui... dit-elle, timidement.

-Allez, dis-moi, avec qui t'étais?

-Euh... et bien... c'est à dire que... bégueya-t-elle, jetant des regards gênés vers la table des Serpentards.

Ginny agrandi les yeux.

-Quoi?! Tu t'es fait Malefoy?!!

À présent, toutes les personnes autour étaient soudain intéressés par la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Surtout un certain beau blond, à la table des serpents, qui se marrait bien dans son coin.

-Mais non bordel! La ferme! S'exclama Hermione, en baissant le ton. Regardez ailleurs vous tous, c'était... qu'une mauvaise blague!

Les gens retournèrent donc à leurs conversations respectives, laissant les deux amies tranquilles.

-Alors... qu'est-ce que t'as fait toute la journée... et toute la soirée!

-On était à Pré-au-lard, idiote.

-Ah...

-Et oui! Tu sauras qu'on n'a pas tous l'esprit pervers que tu as, Ginny Weasley! Dit Hermione en lançant un bout de bacon à son amie.

-Alors là, tu vas me le payer!

Après un bon petit déjeuner, les deux amies décidèrent de passer la journée dans le parc, au bord du lac. Hermione voulut donc passer à son dortoir, pour aller chercher une veste. Une veste quand il fait 30 degrés à l'ombre?? M'enfin... Ginny avait bien une petite idée de la raison pourquoi Hermione voulait aller "Chercher une veste" dans son dortoir. Toutefois, elle préféra rester muette sur sa théorie, ne voulant pas risquer de mettre sa meilleure amie en rognes. Elles arrivèrent donc bientôt dans la pièce, où Drago était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre. À croire qu'il attendait toujours Hermione, celui-là.

-Salut, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Ginny, mais son sourire était gêné à présent.

-Weasley...

-S'il te plaît, tu peux m'appeller Ginny! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

À ces mots, le Serpentards fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Bah quoi? Dit la rousse innocemment. Hermione te fait confiance alors...

Elle haussa bêtement les épaules puis se tourna vers la brune.

-Tu vas la chercher, cette veste?

-Oh, oui, j'y vais! Dit finalement la brune, sortant de ses pensées.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, prit une veste, et ressortit. Quand elle ressortit, Drago était debout, aux côtés de Ginny.

-Bon! Annonça cette dernière. On y va?

-Oui, allons-y! Dit la brune.

-Je suis prêt aussi! Dit Drago.

Hermione le regarda alors de travers.

-Comment ça, toi aussi?

-Oh, pendant que tu étais dans la chambre, je l'ai invité... dit Ginny. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Euh... hésita la brune, surprise de ce soudain élan d'amitié provenant de sa meilleure amie. Je suppose que non... Non, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Bien! S'exclamma la rousse, d'un dynamisme surnaturel.

-Euh... Ginny, t'es sûre que ça va?

-Mais bien sûr que oui! Ça n'a jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie! Allons-y!

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, puis décidèrent finalement de suivre Ginny qui se dirigeait vers le bord du lac, comme prévu. Enfin arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent confortablement... Devinez où? Et oui! Encore sous le même saule pleureur. Ils avaient apporté des serviettes de plage, au cas où ils auraient envie de se baigner, pendant cette chaude journée. Ginny avaient aussi prévu des sandwichs pour la journée, donc ils n'auraient pas à rentrer. À part pour aller au petit coin... Mais ça, ils verraient plus tard!

-Bon... dit Drago. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On parle! Annonça Ginny, comme si c'était évident.

-Quoi?! Tu as voulu me faire venir ici pour parler toute la journée?

-Pas toute la journée! Juste... un bout!

-Allez Drago, dit Hermione à son tour, tu as accepté, donc tu fais ce qu'on fait, et c'est tout!

-Mouais... maugréa-t-il.

Mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Non! Je crois... je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée!

Les deux jeunes filles le regardaient soudain, intéressées.

-Allez, dit! Finit par s'impatienter Ginny.

-Vous connaissez Gage ou Vérité version sorcier? (Nda.: Décidément, j'adore ce jeu P)

-Non mais tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va jouer à ça! S'indigna Ginny.

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda Hermione, qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était ce jeu.

-Parce que, répondit Ginny. Tu doit sûrement connaître le Gage ou Vérité moldu?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais quelle est la différence entre la version sorcière, et la version moldue?

-La différence est que tu ne peux pas mentir, et que tu ne peut pas reculer devant un gage, grace à un enchantement jeté juste avant de commencer le jeu. Tu comprends, même si tu le voulais, tu ne PEUX pas reculer, ni raconter un mensonge. Tu es carrément FORCÉE à faire ce qu'on te dit. Jusqu'à temps que la personne qui a jeté le sort le lève, le jeu ne se termine pas.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.

-Mais c'est comme un impérium ce truc!

-Pas du tout! S'indigna Drago. Ce n'est qu'un simple petit sortilège que même un simple première année serait capable d'accomplir.

-Mouais... dit Hermione, pas très convaincue.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis dit finalement:

-D'accord...

-Ouais! Lâcha Drago, tel un cri de victoire. Deux contre une, Ginny, t'as perdu!

-MAIS, poursuivit Hermione, c'est Ginny qui jette le sort.

-Pas de problème, répliqua Drago. Sauf que... Je reviens, attendez-moi!

Et sans que les deux jeunes filles n'aient eu le temps de dire un seul mot, il partit en courant en direction de Poudlard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête celui-là?! S'étona Ginny.

-J'en sais rien... répondit Hermione. Mais une chose est sûre: Je n'ai pas hâte de le savoir...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago revint, mais il n'était pas seul...

-Quoi?!! s'énerva Hermione en le voyant arriver. Pourquoi tu l'as emmené, lui?!!

-Du calme! Incita Drago. Blaise est digne de confiance, je peut vous l'assurer! Il était même au courant depuis le début, de notre amitié.

-Mouais... dit Hermione, toisant le métis avec méfiance. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu nous l'as ramené!

-Et bien... je me suis dit que le jeu serait beaucoup plus amusant si il y avait deux filles et deux garçons. Sinon, il y en a toujours un qui se retrouve seul.

-Tu aurais tout de même pût emmener... je ne sais pas moi, un autre Gryffondor, ou un Serdaigle, ou même un Poufsouffle, j'en sais rien moi! Mais un Serpentard...

-Hey! S'indigna Blaise, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit. On n'est pas tous pareils, vous savez! Et puis en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me ferez pas confiance, si vous faites confiance à Drago!

-Parce que LUI a fait ses preuves! Répliqua Hermione avec un regard de défi.

-Arrêtez! Intervint Drago. Blaise n'a pas tort, vous pourriez quand même essayer de le connaître un peu avant de dire quoi que ce soit!

Les deux jeunes femmes ne dirent rien et allèrent se rasseoir sous le saule, croisant les bras.

-Et ben dis-donc vieux, chuchota Blaise à l'intention de Drago, c'est pas gagné d'avance! Je pourrai aussi m'en aller, ce n'est pas plus grave que...

-Non, Blaise! Tu l'aimes, ou tu l'aimes pas??

-Je l'aime, mais...

-Alors tu restes!

-Vous venez les garçons? S'impatienta Hermione.

-Euh... oui oui! Dit Drago, arrivant à proximité.

Ils s'assirent à leur tour, Drago à côté d'Hermione et Blaise à côté de Ginny. Cette dernière trouvait cela bizarre, qu'il se soit mis aussi près d'elle, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Bon! Alors maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer la partie! Dit Drago, en se frottant les mains.

Ginny sortit donc sa baguette, et prononça quelques mots compliqués, tellement que Hermione eut du mal à croire que même les premières années savaient jeter ce sort. Elle fût un peu gênée de ne pas le conaître elle-même, alors que tout le monde semblait le connaître. Mais bon, Ginny avait finit de lancer son sort, et Hermione se sentait parfaitement bien, comme à son habitude. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout différente.

-Alors... qui commence? Demanda Ginny, les yeux malicieux.

-Moi! Répondit Drago. Hermione?

-Mmm?

-Gage ou vérité?

-Euh... vérité!

-Intéressant... dit celui-ci. Es-tu encore vierge?

-Oui, répondit-elle, comme si cela avait été une question naturelle.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle agrandit les yeux et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, que ce jeu était terrible! Dit Ginny.

-Mais voyons! Répliqua Drago. J'aurait pût poser des questions bien pire que celle-ci!

-Ce... c'est pas grave Ginny! Se reprit Hermione.

Maintenant, à moi de prendre ma revanche... pensa Hermione.

-Drago? Gage ou vérité?

-Vérité! Répondit le concerné, sachant très bien que si il choisissait le gage, il allait en baver.

-As-tu déjà eu des rapports homosexuels, et si oui avec qui?

Blaise agrandit les yeux. On dirait qu'il se sentait concerné.

-Vieux, tu ne vas tout de même pas... dit celui-ci.

-Oui, répondit finalement Drago. Avec... Blaise.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un seul regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu... Haha!... avec... Hihihi!... BLAISE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! s'esclaffa Ginny.

-Je.. euh... MAIS!!! On était complètement bourré, ça comptait pas! Et en plus... je lui ai juste roulé une pelle alors...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient litéralement mortes de rire. Elles en pleuraient même.

-Bon, ça va, y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat... Dit Blaise d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui... c'est... c'est bon! Parvint à dire Hermione, s'étant enfin un minimum calmé. Bon maintenant, à ton tour Drago!

-Oui... Ginny? Gage ou Vérité?

-Euhm...

Elle parut réfléchir et hésiter un instant, puis finit par affirmer, sur d'elle:

-Gage!

-Ouuuh, madame se sent courageuse on dirait! Dit Drago.

-Allez, déconnes pas et envoie le gage!

-Bon, bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens... Qu'est-ce que je pourrait bien te donner comme gage?? Ah, je sais! Ôtes tes vêtements!

-Quoi?!

-Attends, je n'ai pas finit! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu gardes tes sous-vêtements. Mais tu vois, l'eau du lac est extrêmement glacée à cette heure-là. Que dirais-tu d'y faire une petite saucette?

-Mais... mais... je...!

Mais, sans dire plus d'un mot, elle commença à se déshabiller, jusqu'à ne plus que se retrouver en sous-vêtements vert pomme, qui fesait presque rougir Blaise. Elle se dirigea ensuite machinalement vers le lac noir, et y plongea gracieusement.

-AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! lança-t-elle dans un cri aigu.

Elle en ressortit en courant, affreusement gelée et beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny?? s'affola Hermione en faisant apparaître une serviette pour son amie.

-Le... lelele... le calmar géant! Je l'ai vu!

-Les deux garçons en arrière étaient morts de rire. Ils n'en pouvait plus, c'était terrible!

-Arrêtez de rire les gars, c'est vraiment pas drôle! Dit Hermione, en tentant de réconforter son amie.

Elle sécha les sous-vêtements de Ginny puis elle put enfin remettre ses vêtements.

-On change de jeu! Annonça Hermione. Si c'est encore pour faire vos espèces de conneries, il n'est pas question qu'on continue à jouer à ça!

-Bon, bon, d'accord... céda Drago. 

Ginny leva alors le sort, soulagée qu'on arrête ce jeu qui était selon elle stupide et infantile.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, si on ne peut plus s'amuser?? demanda le blond, les bras croisés.

­-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus... dit la rousse. Zabbinni?

-Mmm? Dit-il en levant la tête vers la jolie rousse.

-Suis-moi, je vais avoir besoin de toi!

-Bien...

-Attendez! Mais attendez!! Rhooo...

Les espoirs d'Hermione fûrent vains, car les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà rendus loin. Elle se rassit donc avec Drago, sous le saule pleureur... Oh non, rien n'allait plus! Ils étaient encore sous ce saule pleureur, le même saule pleureur où elle avait vécu tous ces rêves. Mais... et si c'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer? Et si c'était... comme dans ses rêves? En tout cas, ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Elle essaya donc de se rappeller d'un de ses rêves en particulier...

-T'es plus sympa que je croyais, dit Hermione en souriant. En ce moment, j'avais bien besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Depuis que Ron et Harry sont morts.

Cette phrase fût très difficile pour Hermione à prononcer. Malgré tout, cela se déroula exactement comme prévu.

-Oui, dit drago. Toi aussi t'es sympa. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Tous les deux, on a vécu ces évènements difficiles et maintenant il faut s'en sortir. Mais on peut s'entraider, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... on en est capables, répondit Hermione.

Drago tendit alors la main à Hermione.

-Ensemble... on est capables de tout!

Elle saisit sa main, elle sentait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. À ce moment, elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Elle fît donc son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de Drago. Mais à un moment, il s'en rendit compte, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-T'es sûre que ça va, Hermione?

-Euh... oui, oui...

Oh non! Ce regard, encore ce regard... Et ces yeux... Oh, ces yeux! Ces yeux d'aciers qu'elle avait essayer d'écviter il n'y avait pas 5 minutes. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus les manquer. Oh Merlin qu'il était beau! Euh... Non! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse... oh et à quoi bon! Elle se laissa donc envouter par les yeux du jeune blond, qui faisait pareil avec ceux d'Hermione. Aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter le regard de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur prenaient, ils le faisaient et c'est tout. Et ils se rapprochèrent...

-Euh... Hum hum, on dérange?

Hermione leva brusquement les yeux vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. C'était Ginny et Blaise qui revenaient. Et c'est sûr que, avec Drago qui lui tenait le visage, et les regards qu'ils se lançaient tous les deux, cela pouvait porter à confusion... Il la lâcha donc, gêné.

-Euh... Non! Pas du tout! S'enquit Drago.

-C'est vrai! Renchérit Hermione. On... on discutait!

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, on vous croit! Répliqua Blaise, jetant un clin d'oeil discret à Drago au passage. La rousse et le métis se rassirent donc aux côtés d'Hermione et Drago, sans dire un mot.

-Alors? Dit Hermione en commençant à s'impatienter.

-Alors quoi?? se questionna Ginny.

-Bah alors, ta super idée géniale?

-Ah! Oui!... Alors, je savait que Rogue avec une SUPER réserve dans son bureau. Alors j'ai...

-Une réserve de quoi? Demanda Hermione bêtement.

-Bien une réserve d'alcool! Dit Blaise, comme si c'était évident.

-Donc, je disait que j'ai emmené Zabbinni avec moi pour l'occupper. Pendant ce temps, j'ai...

-Non! T'as pas fait ça! S'exclama Drago avec un grand sourire.

-Mais laissez-moi finir et arrêtez de me couper! C'est énervant à la fin! Alors, j'ai rentré dans son bureau discrètement pendant que Zabbinni parlait avec Rogue. Il m'a suffit d'un simple Reducto pour emmener tout ce que je voulais dans mon sac.

-Et il est où ton sac? Demanda Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

-Ah! Je l'ai réduit aussi!

Ginny sortit sa baguette, et sortit quelques chose de sa poche.

-Amplificatum! Murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le minuscule objet.

Le sac en question s'agrandit alors, et on pouvait voir qu'il était bien rempli!

-T'as vidé l'armoire au complet ou quoi?! S'étonna Drago de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait rammenné.

-Non... Mais il y en a beaucoup qui ont attérit dans mon sac.

On voyait dépasser du sac d'innombrables bouteilles de Whisky pur feu, de Téquila, de Gin...

-C'est qu'il a du goût, le vieux corbeau! S'exclama Drago.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est très bien tout ça... hésita Hermione.

-Enfin, Hermione, lâche-toi un peu! Dit Ginny.

-Je sais pourquoi elle ne veut pas! S'enquit Blaise. Elle n'a jamais pris une goutte d'alcool de sa vie je parie!

-Mais c'est pas vrai! S'indigna Hermione. Et tu veux que je te le prouves??

-Ouais, vas-y! Défia Zabbinni.

Elle prit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et la cal d'une seule traite!

-Content?

-Euh...

-Merci! Dit Hermione avec un sourire victorieux. Mais alors, ce n'était pas que ça ton idée géniale? Reprit-elle en direction de Ginny.

-Non... Mais tu sais, le jeu auquel on a joué ensemble, pendant les vacances de la cinquième année?

-Non... tu... tu veux jouer à ça avec les garçons? Conclua Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

-Oui! T'as tout compris!

-Mais voyons, quelqu'un peut-îl m'expliquer quel est ce jeu? Demanda Drago.

-Le principe, commença la brune, c'est de te remplir un verre. Une personne pose une question qui débute par: "Qui a déjà" et ceux qui ont déjà... Calent leur verre!

-Wow! Je ne vous connaissait pas comme ça, les filles! S'étona le beau blond.

-Et moi encore moins! Renchérit Blaise.

-Je joue!

-Moi aussi!

-Bon, dit Ginny. Alors, commençons!

Elle sortit un shooter pour chacun d'eux, puis les rempli avec du Whisky.

-Qui a déjà... fantasmé sur Mcgonagall?

Blaise prit son verre, et si il n'aurait pas eu la peau foncé, on aurait pu voir qu'il rougissait.

-Beeeeeeurk! S'exclama Drago. Mais t'es dégoutant, t'es pas normal! Quand????!!

-C'était pendant la première année... Je trouvais ça excitant, la discipline... Qu'est-ce que j'y peut??

Les trois autres se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, puis éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. À croire que ça devenait une habitude. Ensuite, ce fût au tour de Blaise de poser une question.

-Qui a déjà...

Après une vingtaine de questions du genre, les quatres amis n'en pouvaient plus, étant complètement bourrés, et riaient pour rien.

-Tu... HAHAHA!... Tu... HIHIHI!!! s'exclama Hermione à un moment donné.

-Quooooouaaaa?? prononça Drago.

-Tu as une moooooouche sur le neeeez! Finit-elle par dire.

Les quatres éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais... Vous vous... croyeeez pas qu'on devrait... euh... qu'on devrait quoi déjà? Dit Ginny.

-Haha! Pauvre nulle! S'esclaffa Blaise.

-Même pas drôle... marmonna Ginny. Vient là toi!

Et, contre toutes attentes, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Maintenant, fermes ta p'tite gueule, Zabinni de merde!

Celui-ci affichait maintenant un air béat en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir bêtement sous le saule pleureur.

-Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait... poursuivit Ginny avec difficulté. ...rentrer au château??

-Ouais! Dit Hermione. C'est une... blurps!... une bonne idée...

-Allons-yyyyyyyyyy!!!! s'exclama Drago, pété de rire!

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras puis la fît tournoyer, tentant désespérément de luter contre le déséquilibre.

-Mais arrêtes Drago! J'vais tout dégueuler!

Il la déposa donc par-terre sous l'ordre de la brune, puis ils firent signe à Blaise de venir avec eux. C'est donc ainsi, bras dessus, bras-dessous, et vacillant comme des malades, qu'ils rentrèrent au château ensemble. Il était environ 20 heures quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la grande école. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer et de s'en aller chacun vers leur dortoir respectif, pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Renversant deux ou trois armures au passage, Hermione et Drago parvinrent à arrivés saints et saufs devant la porte de leur dortoir.

-Merde... s'exclama soudain Drago. C'est quoi le mot de passe?!

-Hahaha!!!!... Relaxe, je l'ai...

Elle prononça le mot de passe et ils purent enfin entrer dans leur salle commune. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils s'affaissèrent chacun... sur le même fauteuil! Drago était en dessous, tandis qu'Hermione était par-dessus. Elle tenta de se relever, mais Drago la retint par la taille. Trop soule pour lui résister, elle retomba dans les bras du beau Serpentard. Elle posa aussi ses mains sur celles de son beau blond.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme amie! Articula difficilement mais sincèrement Drago. Non, sérieux, j'te jures...

-Moi aussi Dray... T'es vraiment plus sympa que je l'imaginais.

-Dommage que tu ne te souviendras plus de rien demain matin.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Pour ça...

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, doucement, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Hermione, surprise de ce geste impromptu, ne bougea pas. Mais ensuite, réalisant ce qui se passait, elle mit tout son coeur dans ce baiser. Enfin, celui qui occuppait ses pensées et ses rêves depuis des mois avait un geste tendre envers elle. Enfin, elle avait le bonheur de goûter à ces lèvres plus que tentantes, elle qui n'attendait que ça depuis un temps indéterminé. Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Drago mit fin au baiser et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Je fait ça parce que je sais que... je sais que tu ne t'en souviendras pas demain matin. Et... et je sais que si je te le racontes, tu ne voudras pas me croire mais...

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas les siennes.

-Dray... Dray, pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Hermione

Il releva alors sa tête et on pût voir ses yeaux. Ses yeux d'habitude si froids exprimaient enfin une émotion. La tristesse, et le désespoir. Le besoin d'être aimé.

-Parce que, Hermione. Parce que je... je crois bien que... je crois bien que je t'aime...

-T'es... t'es bourré, tu sais pas c'que tu dit... dit Hermione,s urprise de cette confidence si soudaine.

-Oui... oui, j'suis bourré... mais oui, j'sais parfaitement c'que j'dis... Moi, je me souviendrai de tout... mais pas toi...

-Pourquoi???

-Parce que j'ai une certaine tolérence à l'alcool, pas toi... ça se voit.

Trop faible pour répliquer, elle enfoui sa tête au creu du cou de Drago. Elle voulait profiter à fond du reste de la soirée dont elle ne se rappèleras plus rien le lendemain. Lentement, avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée, elle chuchota:

-Moi aussi, je t'aime...


	9. Irresistible

_**Re-bonjour tout le monde! Encore un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire! Un peu plus court, certes, mais je suis sûre que vous allez aimer! Je bosse très fort pour vous, encore plus que dans les vacances d'été, parce qu'il faut que je trouve une place entre le boulot, l'école, et les devoirs, pour écrire cette fic, donc dès que j'ai un temps libre, je bosse un max pour finir le chapitre suivant, que je vous doit, bien entendu, comme promis! Encore une fois, je remercie tout mes revieweurs du chapitre précédents, ça me fait hyper plaisir que vous aimiez tant ma fic! Wesh wesh... j'crois bien que c'est tout pour le Blabla de l'auteur disjonctée, maintenant, place au théâtre... ;-)**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Irresistible**_

_But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me _

"**Irresistible", de Jessica Simpson**

C'était le matin, ça Hermione le savait. Elle était étendue dans son lit, les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre venaient de la réveiller. Elle n'osait pas se lever, elle avait un mal de tête terrible. Mais malgré tout, il le fallût: c'était sa première journée de cours aujourd'hui... Une jambe, et puis l'autre...

-Oh putain la gueule de bois! Se plaignit-elle.

Puis elle se hissa difficilement sur ses deux jambes, tremblante. Elle fît un pas, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se retrouver hors de sa chambre. Il devait être environ 7h30 du matin, une heure et demie plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle se réveillait normalement. Elle serait bien restée couchée, mais bon... L'école avant tout! Elle entama sa longue descente des marches, puis, son périple terminé, s'affala dans un fauteuil. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'un beau blond, jusqu'à ce que...

-Salut...

Hermione sursauta, puis se tourna vers la provenance de cette voix érangement timide. Pourquoi dont réagissait-il de la sorte?

-Salut...

Mais elle s'interrompit, croisant soudain le regard de Drago. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, quand elle vît ces quelques visions...

_-Dommage que tu ne te souviendras plus de rien demain matin..._

_Un long et tendre baiser langoureux s'en suivit..._

_-Dray... Dray, pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-...je crois bien que... je crois bien que je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime..._

-Hermione? Ça va? S'inquiéta Drago.

-Euh... Moi? Euh... oui... euh... désolée, il faut que j'y... euh... il faut que j'y aille... À plus tard!

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce en trombe. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se souvenait de ceci, et de rien d'autre de sa soirée? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle se soit réveillée dans son lit, ce matin-là, puisque la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était de s'être assoupie dans les bras de Drago? En tout cas... elle descendit à la Grande salle pour prendre son petiti déjeuner, et en même temps, parler avec Ginny de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cette dernière était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner quand Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea donc tout de suite vers elle.

-Ginny, il faut que je te parle, annonça-t-elle.

-Euh... maintenant?

-Oui, maintenant!

Elle s'appuya légèrement sur la table, ses jambes étant encore un peu faibles.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, Gin. De... De ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

-D'accord, n'en dit pas plus, je te suis! Dit soudain la rousse avec un grand sourire.

Bon, ça y est... elle s'imagine sûrement encore que j'ai couché avec lui...

-On va à la tour des Gryffondors, d'accord? Je n'ai aucune envie que Drago entende ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Parfait, on monte!

Les deux jeunes filles de dirent absolument rien durant tout le trajet. Rendues à destinations, elles s'instalèrent sur le lit de Ginny, puis celle-ci ferma les rideaux et jeta un sort d'insonorisation tout autour.

-Ça y est, tu peux parler maintenant!

-Oui, bon, euh... Tu sais, les rêves, dont je t'ai parlé?

-Tu en a refait d'autres du genre??

-Non... enfin, oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler.

-D'accord...

-En fait, ce que je voulait te dire, c'est que quand j'ai fait ces rêves, j'ai cru un instant que je pouvait avoir des pouvoirs médiumniques, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais que ça parait idiot, mais bon... il s'est passé quelque chose, j'ai mes raisons. Donc bon, j'ai cru que je pouvait avoir ce genre de pouvoirs, mais j'ai presque tout de suite abandonné l'idée. Ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'une coïncidence, après tout. Mais ce matin, j'ai eu la confirmation que non.

-Comment ça se fait??

-Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît, j'y arrive. Donc voilà, ce matin, je me suis levé, et Drago avait l'air tout bizarre quand je suis descendu. Je me suis assise dans un fauteuil, il m'a dit salut, je lui ai dit salut aussi mais... Quand j'ai croisé son regard, il s'est passé quelque chose... d'étrange. J'ai comme revu des flash-back de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, au dortoir, sauf que je n'ai plus aucun autre souvenir à partir de quand on a commencer à jouer à "Qui a déjà...?".

-Normal, t'était carrément bourrée...

-Possible... dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais bon... Si c'est vrai, que tu es une genre de... Médium, je ne voie pas pourquoi tu te plains! Et en plus... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as vu au juste?

À ce moment là, Hermione rougit.

-J'était... j'était assise sur Drago... On se parlait, il me disait qu'il voulait que je me souvienne de cette soirée-là, le lendemain matin... Mais bon, ça a dégénéré, et... enfin on... on s'est embrassé... Et... il a pleuré et... et il... Il m'as dit qu'il m'aimait...

-Quoi?! Et... Que lui as-tu répondu??

-Je lui ai dit que... moi aussi...

-Pour vrai?? s'étona Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-Oui...

-Mais c'est génial!

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, sceptique.

-Si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve pas très drôle.

-Mais c'est pas une blague du tout, Hermione! Écoutes... Je vais t'expliquer une chose. C'est prouvé: Tout ce que l'on dit ou ce que l'on fait quand on est bourré, c'est tout ce que l'on n'oses pas dire ou qu'on n'oses pas faire quand on est dans notre état normal. Ce qui veut dire, logiquement, que...

-Non! Je refuse de croire ça! S'exclama Hermione. Drago, je l'apprécie, en ami, mais pas plus, d'accord??

-Mais voyons, Hermione! Regardes les choses en face! Vous êtes fous, l'un de l'autre!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ginny Weasley?!

-Oh, arrêtes un peu ce petit jeu stupide, veux-tu?? Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais que lui aussi! Ça se voit, dans vos yeux, lorsque vous vous regardez. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'était si heureuse qu'il vienne passer la journée avec nous hein??

-Ah ouais? Parlons un peu de Blaise et toi, en même temps...

-Ne change pas de sujet! Dit Ginny en rougissant légèrement, amis en se reprenant très rapidement. Tu as appris à le connaître, toi aussi, et tu as vu que c'était en fait un bon gars. Il est gentil, honnête, drôle... et plutôt séduisant! Admets-le, que tu es folle de lui!

-Non... Ce... ce n'est pas vrai...

Ginny n'eut seulement qu'à regarder Hermione dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis elle abandona.

-Bon, d'accord... Mais je ne suis pas "folle de lui". Un petit crush, peut-être, mais pas folle de lui!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... N'empêche que je sais que tu aimerais bien qu'il soit plus qu'un ami... dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un sourire coquin.

Hermione lui fît un sourire puis lui lança un coussin à la figure.

-Rhoo la fermes! Dit-elle en plaisant. Bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais je crois qu'on va être en retard, si on ne se dépêche pas! Les cours commencent à 8h30, et il doit être environ 8h15!

-Aaaah... et en plus, je sais en quoi tu commences... dit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

-...

-En potions, avec les SERPENTARDS!

-Oh la galère...

En effet, la jeune Gryffondor commençait en potions. C'est donc à contre-coeur qu'elle monta en vitesse dans son dortoir, vide cette fois-ci, pour chercher ses affaires, puis qu'elle redescendit trèèèèès vite aux cachots, pour arriver finalement à l'heure pour son cours. La cloche sonna quand elle entra dans la classe.

-Miss Granger, dit Rogue d'une voix suffisante, c'est bine la première fois que je vous voit arriver pile à l'heure, vous qui êtes tellement habituée d'arriver toujours une... ou même deux heures à l'avance.

Cette petite moquerie fît rire chacun des Serpentards, sauf deux: Blaise, et... Drago.

-Maintenant, je me voit dans l'obligation de choisir moi-même votre place, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

-Non, monsieur...

-Bien... alors, voyons voir...

-Il y a une place ici, monsieur!

Hermione releva soudain la tête vers celui qui avait parlé.

-Monsieur Malefoy? S'étonna Rogue.

Non... pensa Hermione. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça! S'il vous plaît, professeur Rogue, tout mais pas ça!

-Oui, cela cause-t-il un problème proffesseur? Rajouta Drago.

-Euh... non... pas du tout. Bien! Miss Granger, prenez place aux côtés de Monsieur Malefoy.

-Euh... Bien, pr... professeur, begaya-t-elle.

Et elle se rendit donc à la place que le professeur lui avait assignée. Étonnament, ni Parkinson, ni aucun autre Serpentard ne dit un mot. Wow, c'était un exploit... D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avir subit leur railleries, depuis le début de l'année. En tout cas, passons...

-Salut, chuchota Drago avec un léger sourire.

-Salut, répondit Hermione, gênée en repensant à ces visions qu'elle avaient eues le matin même.

-Au juste... je peut savoir pourquoi tu t'en enfuie en courant, tout à l'heure?

Elle le regarda enfin, la première fois depuis ces étranges visions.

-Euh... je...

-Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger, interrompit Rogue.

Hermione n'avait jamais autant apprécié Rogue de toute sa vie, en ce moment précis.

-Veuillez ne pas déranger ma classe, je vous prie.

Sur ce, il se retourna vers le tableau et continua à écrire les instructions pour la potion d'aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça! Dit Drago avec un clin d'oeil.

-Ouff, j'ai eu chaud...

-Quoi?

-Moi? Mais j'ai rien dit...

À la fin du cours, la jolie brune se dépêcha de sortir, pour ne pas que Drago ne la rattrappe. Elle s'en allait maintenant en métamorphose, encore avec les Serpentards... rholala, après, c'était deux heures de DCFM, et devinez avec qui?? Encore avec les Serpentards... Si elle souhatait éviter Drago aujourd'hui, c'était bien raté! Soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, quelqu'un posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier, et l'attira dans un coin plus sombre. L'individu la plaqua au mur, pour l'empêcher de se débattre, ce qu'elle faisait tout de même.

-Lâchez-moi! Mais lâchez-moi! Cria-t-elle, s'étant enfin libéré de la main de son agresseur sur sa bouche.

-Chuuut! Hermione, je veux seulement te parler!

Mais cette voix... cette voix, elle la reconnaissait!

-Drago! Il y a des façons plus délicates, d'aborder une fille.

-Je sais... dit-il. Sauf que j'avait l'impression étrange que... tu te sauverais en courant.

Hermione ne répondit pas à cette question.

-Lâche-moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît... dit-elle, confuse de la proximité de leurs deux corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches, et toutes les fois, elle avait ressentit la même chose. Ces papillons, dans son bas-ventre. Mais seulement, elle ne l'aimait qu'en ami, Drago... Pas vrai...? Non! Ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle le voulait bien!

-Une minute, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix douce. Avant, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

-Je... euh...

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sentirle parfum du beau blond, c'était si tentant. Non, ce... ce n'était pas vrai... ça ne se pouvait pas... C'était un mélange de canelle et de fraise, passant par le bleuet...

-Je te fais envie, Hermione? Chuchota-t-il au creu de son oreille.

-Je... euh... tu... je veux dire...

Comme dans le train, ça Hermione s'en souvenait. Il se rapprocha donc tout près de son oreille, elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud, une caresse tellemetn sensuelle.

-Toi oui... souffla-t-il dans un murmurre qui ne calma pas les ardeurs de la jeune Gryffy.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur du corps de Malefoy contre elle, son souffle chaud, ces murmurres à son oreille... Il était tout simplement irrésitible!

-Oh, toi aussi!

Puis elle ne pût y résister. Elle prit le visage de Drago entre ses mains, puis ainsi débuta un baiser plus que passioné. Les deux cherchait les lèvres de l'autre, s'enlaçant furieusement. Leurs langues s'étaient lancé dans une danse qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Hermione, elle, était aux anges. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle sensation auparavant. Elle voulait tout, sauf qu'il ne parte, et ne la laisse seule. Elle voulait tout d'un coup, elle qui cherchait à tout pris l'éviter il y a à peine 5 minutes, qu'il ne la laisse plus jamais s'en aller. Drago ressera son étreinte sur la jeune fille, caressant son dos de ses mains.

-Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin? Proposa Drago avec une gentillesse dont il n'était pas habitué.

Hermione fût surprise par cette question, mais en même temps flattée car cela montrait qu'il avait du respect pour elle. Elle réfléchit un instant, mais seulement un très court instant.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une classe vide, non loin de là. Arrivés à destination, Drago la replaqua au mur.

-Tu aimes? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, avant de commencer à lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou.

-S'il te plaît Drago, ne t'arrêtes pas! Gémit-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour exécuter la demande de la brune. À un moment, par-contre, il s'arrêta, se redressa puis la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu m'aimes?

Cette question surprit au plus haut point Hermione. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais tout compte fait, si on y réfléchissait bien, ils avaient passé de bons moments ensembles, depuis le début de l'année. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, et il lui avait même fait oublier Ron...

-Oui... répondit-elle finalement.

La joie apparut tout de suite dans les yeux de Drago, puis il recommença ses caresses.

-Le cours de métamorphose, s'exclamma Hermione, stoppant du même coup Drago dans ses caresses.

-On est obligé d'y allé, dit-il, agacé. C'est que... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai... hum... un léger problème dans mon pantalon...

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et, effectivement, il se trouvait légèrement... serré.

-Euh... Désolée, oui... Mais... Rien ne nous empêche de recommencer cela ce soir. À tout à l'heure! Dit-elle en s'échappant de l'emprise du jeune homme.

Elle s'enfuit de nouveau, laissant Drago seul dans une classe vide.

-Ah merci, dit-il plus pour lui même que pour Hermione, maintenant, comment je vais faire pour règler mon problème, avec ce que tu viens de me dire??


	10. Truly, madly, deeply

_**Coucou! Me revoilà encore avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez! Légèrement plus romantique que le précédent, je me suis beaucoup beaucoup forcée P Tellement, que mon petit esprit pervers était fâché contre moi xD Mais bon, on s'est réconcillié, parce que... bon, vous le verrez bien ;-) Petite précision: En italique, ce sera la conscience d'Hermione, et entre //, ce sera les pensées d'Hermione. Et une dédicace à mon amie Catia, alias Safinette, pour m'avoir prêté un petit bout de sa vie privée P C'est que bon, j'était à cours de bouts romantiques, et elle m'a raconté une certaine soirée et... enfin, vous alllez bien comprendre! **_

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_**elodu92: xD T'as bien raison, j'suis méchante avec Drago... M'enfin xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voilà la suite!**_

_**The lord of shadows: Mon esprit pervers n'était pas déçu P En effet, c'était chaud, mais il y en a certaisn qui auraient bien voulu que ça aille plus loin! Michi pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir :-)**_

_**nefenti: La voilà, la suite ;-)**_

_**drago-hermione: xD Mais quelle idée ingénieuse! J'avoue que je n'y aurais pas pensé toute seule... Mdr! Je te tiens au courant, au cas où j'aurais besoin de cette idée P lolll **_

_**Maigane: MAINTENAAAAANT! **_

_**avada666: Michi! P Bah ouais, j'allais quand même pas la privé de si bons souvenirs, quand même! J'suis pas si sadique voyons! Quoi que... Voilà la suite, contente que ça te plaise!**_

_**MorganneS: Lol merci beaucoup pour ta critique, et j'suis contente, j'ai une nouvelle lectriiiice! **_

_**nandouillettemalfoy: xD En fait, tu vas rire, mais c'est ce que mon petit ami m'a dit il y a quelque jours... Sauf que ce n'était pas dans la même situation xD M'enfin... Contente que ça te plaise, et surtout que ça te fasse marrer!! **_

_**Bisouxxxx à tous mes revieweurs!!!**_

_**Allez! Maintenant, je vous dit bonne lecture, et je retourne bosser sur le chapitre suivant...**_

**Chapitre 7 : Truly, madly, deeply**

_I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning_

"**Truly, madly, deeply" de Savage Garden**

Hermione marche en direction de la classe de métamorphose, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres encore gonflées de désir.

_Rhooo, la scène troooop chaude... tu pourrais pas y retourner??? _/Mais! T'as du culot toi de me demander ça!/ _Ooooh, avoue-le, t'as aimé ça, petite perverse... _/Pfff... même pas vrai d'abbord... bon d'accord, ça se voit tant que ça?/ _Tu rigoles?? Avec tes joues rouges, tes lèvres en feu, et tes cheveux dépeignés tu veux dire? Noooooon, ça ne se voit pas DU TOUT! _/Rhoo ça va, n'en rajoute pas!/

Malgré tout, elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre, pour se recoiffer... On ne sait jamais! À ce rythme, elle arriva bientôt au cours de métamorphose et s'installa au fond, sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Le cours commença quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans l'absence de Drago. Blaise, qui était assis à côté d'elle, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota:

-Avoue que ce n'est pas parce que t'as couru, que t'es dans cet état, Hermione...

Elle rougit violemment, puis se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'insinues-tu par là?

-Que la petite miss-je-sais-tout pourrait bien avoir un petit béguin pour notre beau et grand Drago Malefoy national...

Hermione lui sourit légèrement.

-T'es diabolique, Blaise.

-Je sais...

À ce moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer...

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes en retard, reprocha Mcgonagall. 5 points de moins pour Serpentard, maintenant prenez place.

Il s'exécuta, se dirigeant vers Hermione avec un sourire carnassier... Quant à elle, elle était rouge de gêne.

-N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, dit-il en s'assaeyant à une place libre, juste à côté d'elle. Maintenant, elle était entre deux Serpentards. Les deux Serpentards qu'elle avait le plus haïs durant tout Poudlard. Mais maintenant, elle avait le béguin pour un, et l'autre était devenu un mec qu'elle appréciait bien. Quelle ironie...

Après le cours de Métamorphose, elle avait encore passé la journée de cours avec les Serpentards... Elle rougissait chaque fois que Drago lui parlait, et rougissait d'avantage aux questions que lui posaient Blaise... Maintenant, le moment qu'Hermione avait redouté le plus durant toute la journée arriva, et elle fût obligé de retournée à son dortoir. Il était 21h, l'heure où tout le monde devait retourner à son dortoir. En plus, ce n'était pas son tour de ronde, donc elle devait retourner elle aussi à ses appartements... Du moins, jusqu'à 23 heures. Elle prendrait bien son temps pour vérifier chaque recoins, pour voir si il n'y aurait pas un retardataire, et elle prendrait bien son temps pour lui parler un peu... Mais bon, à présent, il fallait affronter la réalité... Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas recommencer, avec Drago, au contraire elle en mourrait d'envie, sauf que... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas s'entrainer là-dedans.

-Bonjour toi, dit Drago quand elle entra au dortoir.

-Salut... dit-elle, gênée.

-Ça ne va pas? S'inquiéta Drago.

Le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle la fît sourire.

-Non, ça va très bien, je te jures...

-D'accord. Alors... Tu te souviens, qu'on a quelque chose à rattrapper?

/Oh oui.../_Oh, la petite perverse... Je savait que t'avais aimé ça! Je savait!_/La fermes toi!/

-Oui, mais... justement, à propos de ça... tu ne trouves pas que tout ça va... Un peu trop vite?

Drago soupira, et Hermione pensa qu'il était fâché contre elle. Mais au contraire, il était bien calme.

-Écoutes, Hermione, je ne te forces à rien. Si tu dis que tout cela va trop vite, je vais t'écouter. En attendant... je crois que je vais aller faire ma ronde.

Il lui sourit tendrement, et lui donna un léger baiser sur le front. La jeune fille répondit à son sourire, et regarda le Serpentard s'en aller.

-Merci... dit-elle juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il ne dit rien, mais s'arrêta seulement quelques secondes, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.

_Il est trop génial ce mec... _/ Tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer sur lui, tu es seulement ma conscience, j'te rappèles/ _Je sais... mais avoue!! Avoue!! AVOOOOOUE/_Je vais plutôt aller discuter avec du VRAI monde!/ _Tu m'énerves parfois! _/Contente de voir que c'est réciproque.../

Elle sortit à son tour, 10 minutes après Drago, pour se rendre au dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis ce matin, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire... Elle arriva donc ainsi au 7ème étage, là où se trouvait la tour des Gryffys. Sauf que quelqu'un sortit du dortoir, et Hermione se cacha pour ne pas se faire repérer.

/Mais... mais c'est... c'est Ginny! Mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien aller à cette heure-ci...?/

Elle trouvait ça louche de voir son amie en dehors de son dortoir à cette heure-ci, elle décida donc de la suivre. Où pouvait-elle bien aller comme celà? Elle descendit encore... encore, et encore, pour se retrouver aux cachots...

/Que fais-tu, ma jolie?... Non! Non, c'est pas vrai, je rêve!!/

Environ en face du portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentards, un jeune homme se tenait. Blaise Zabbinni...

-Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrait plus, mon ange, dit celui-ci en regardant Ginny d'un oeil tendre

-Pourquoi je ne serait pas venue? J'attendait simplement que tous les Gryffondors soient couchés, mon amour...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Hermione affichait un grand sourire devant cette scène. Blaise et Ginny... Ginny et Blaise...

-J'en apprends de bonnes, ce soir... dit Hermione à voix haute en sortant de sa cachette.

Les deux amoureux pris sur le fait se tournèrent brusquement vers elle.

-Hermione! S'exclamma Ginny. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va tout t'expliquer!

-Pas besoin voyons! Vous sortez ensemble, pourquoi je serais en colère?

-Je... hein? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit??

-J'ai dit que si vous sortez ensemble, c'est super! Depuis quand?

-Euh... depuis hier soir, au lac... dit Blaise.

-Ah... c'est pour ça, que t'avais l'air si contente pour moi, quand je t'ai parlé de Dra...

Blaise agrandit les yeux de stuppeur. Quant à Hermione, elle se tût tout de suite, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu aimes Drago! S'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire. Tu es amoureuse de Dray!!

_Bon, enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi... _/LA FERMES!!/

-Non... pas du tout... affirma Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

-Toi, Hermione Granger, tu es in love avec Drago Malefoy!! jubila Blaise.

Hermione lança un regard à Ginny, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que ce sujet avait été abordé.

-Et si on allait à la Salle sur demande hein?? s'interposa-t-elle finalement. On serait plus tranquille pour discuter.

Blaise regarda encore Hermione une dizaine de secondes, puis accepta finalement.

-Oui, bonne idée, allons-y!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle en question, sans un mot de plus. Peut-être que d'ici là, Blaise aurait oublié le sujet de "Qui aime qui"... Les trois amis passèrnet trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant qu'ils voulaient un endroit où pouvoir parler tranquille sans se faire déranger, puis une porte apparût. Ils y entrèrent, puis seulement une pièce chaleureuse, avec trois fauteuils au milieu et un feu s'y trouvaient. Ils s'installèrent, puis malheureusement...

-Alors... Pour Drago...?

-Oh bordel, t'as que ça comme sujet de conversation? S'énerva Hermione. Oui, je l'aime, et alors?

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, tandis que Blaise affichait maintenant un sourire satisfait.

-Je le savait...

-J'ai rien dit! S'exclama Hermione. Garde ça pour toi! Y'a seulement toi et Ginny qui sont au courant... au mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait!

-Relaxes un peu Hermione, la rassura Ginny, Blaise ne dira rien. Hein Blaise?

-Bien sûr que non! Je garde ça pour moi, c'est promis... Sauf qu'il faut aussi que tu gardes le silence, pour moi et Ginny...

-Promis! Dit Hermione, soulagée.

Ils parlèrent ainsi, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à 22 heures 45. Là, Hermione dût partir pour son dortoir,avant que Drago ne revienne de sa ronde et ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Elle arriva juste à temps, car Drago rentra à peine une minute après elle.

-Salut! Dit-il joyeusement.

-Tiens, ça a l'air d'aller toi!

-Oh oui, ça va super bien! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça n'est jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie!

-Ah, contente de savoir ça, dit-elle avec un sourire elle aussi. Et, je peux savoir quelle est la raison de ce soudain élan de bonheur?

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

-Parce que j'ai de la chance, Hermione! J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis super, de les aimer, et qu'ils m'aiment!

Il la posa par-terre, puis lui sourit de nouveau.

-J'ai la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi comme amie, Hermione. J'ai de la chance, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, tu sais.

-Moi aussi Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-Bonne nuit, princesse, dit-il en lui déposant un autre baiser sur le front qui fît frissonner Hermione de bonheur.

-Princesse? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Petit nom que je t'ai trouvé, durant ma ronde... si ça ne te plaît pas...

-Non, c'est... mignon! Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Aurevoir, petit prince.

Ils se sourirent, puis Hermione sortit faire sa ronde...

Elle rentra vers minuit, complètement brûlée. Elle voulût s'asseoir sur le canapé, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un...

/Il est tellement mignon, quand il dort.../ _Tu l'aimes... _/Oui.../ _YOUPPIIIII!! _

Elle le regarda comme celà encore quelques minutes, avec un sourire tendre, puis s'étendit à ses côtés. Drago l'enlaça et la serra contre lui.

-Bonne nuit, princesse...

-Bonne nuit, petit prince...

Puis ils s'endormirent ainsi, tellement bien dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient...

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, plus bien que jamais. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule, et elle se souvenait de hier soir. Drago n'était pas été la porter dans son lit, il était encore là, tout près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis remarqua que Drago la regardait avec un sourire.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

-Rien... sauf que j'aimerais tellement passer une autre nuit avec toi, juste pour avoir le plaisir de revoir tes beaux yeux noisette demain matin... (Nda.: Passage qui me rappèles la première fois que je me suis réveillée avec mon amour )

Cette phrase eu le dont de la perdre durant quelques secondes, elle se répètait sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête. Elle lui fît un sourire, puis se leva. Elle s'était levée à l'heure, ce matin-là.

-Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche moi! Ça va me faire du bien!

-D'accord... ne tarde pas trop!

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains, et prit une bonne douche qui la réveilla et lui permit de réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps.

/Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras... Mais je ne devrait pas.../ _Oh, allez, écoutes ton coeur pour une fois! _/Oui, mais... C'était mon pire ennemi avant, et maintenant, je devrait en tomber... amoureuse.../ _Tu te fait souffrir ma chérie... _/T'es pas ma mère!/ _Tu l'aimes! _

Elle coupa l'eau puis sortit de la douche. Après s'être essuyée, elle alla dans sa chambre, enfila son uniforme, puis hésita... Elle avait une terrible envie de se préparer, mais ça, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était plus du genre à se peigner et s'habiller, et ensuite elle était prête. Sauf que l'année dernière, Ginny lui avait offert une trousse de maquillage et c'était vraiment trop tentant... Et il faudrait bien qu'elle finisse par discipliner un peu ses cheveux bon sang! Elle s'assit donc à sa coiffeuse, bien décidée à faire quelque chose de sa tête... Elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage, et un peigne.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Gloss aux fraises... Mmmm... Intéressant, pourquoi pas??

Elle s'en appliqua une couche sur les lèvres, c'était joli.

-Ombre à paupières couleur Profond Océan... Ginny m'a toujours dit que le bleu m'allait bien!

Cela faisait un joli mélange, avec ses lèvres luisantes. C'était un bleu juste assez foncé, ni trop ni pas assez. Ensuite, elle se mit un peu de mascara, et un petit trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, et son maquillage était fignolé. Finalement, elle n'était pas si nulle que ça en maquillage... Essayons maintenant de discipliner cette touffe de cheveux rebelles. Elle sortit un fer à friser de sa malle, puis un démêlant magique. Elleactiva le fer magiquement, puis essaya tant bien que mal de s'onduler légèrement les cheveux, comme elle avait vu Ginny le faire une fois. Oui, c'était peut-être Hermione la fille de moldus, sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à ce genre de choses. Tandis que Ginny était une vraie pro dans l'esthétique. À un moment donné, Drago cogna à la porte.

-Hermione, il va falloir qu'on y aille, si on veut arriver à temps pour le petit déjeuner! Il est déjà 7h30!

-Euh... oui oui, j'arrive!

Elle frisa la dernière mèche, puis se regarda dans le mirroir. Même elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses cheveux était soyeux, luisants et odulés. Grâce au maquillage, son visage n'avait plus tellement l'aspect "Bourreau de travail" qu'il avait en général. Elle sortit donc de la pièce, après avoir pris une grande respiration. À ce moment, les yeux de Drago ne pouvait pas être plus grands. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et la regardait de haut en bas.

-Wow... fût le seul mot qu'il pût prononcer.

Hermione rougit légèrement, puis se reprit.

-Bon... On y va?

-Euh... oui, tout de suite!

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle. Rendus devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Drago vint pour entrer, mais Hermione le retenu.

-Écoutes... On est amis, pourquoi on s'assierait pas ensemble, aux repas?

-Euh... Tu sais, les Serpentards peuvent être...

-On s'en fiche! Moi, je m'en fiche!

Drago fît un sourire, pour montrer son accord.

-D'accord... J'espère que tu aimes beaucoup te faire regarder par-contre!

Hermione afficha donc un grand sourire de satisfaction, puis ils poussèrent les portes. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, puis les gens arrêtèrent soudain de parler. Dans la salle, on pût entendre des "Oh, mais c'est pas Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger?!" ou encore "Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensembles ces deux là?!" ou bien "Ce qu'elle est belle, cette fille!" mais cela n'avait aucun rapport au fait que les deux amis étaient ensemble... Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table des Gryffondors. Tout le monde reprit leur conversation, sauf ces chers Gryffys qui regardaient Hermione et Drago les yeux agrandis de surprise.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui?? dit Lavande avec un renifflement de dégout. Les déchets, c'est à la table des Serpentards qu'ils sont assis.

-Brown, la fermes, dit Hermione calmement. Drago est mon ami, un peu de respect. Oh, et je crois que t'es mal placé pour désigner quelqu'un comme étant un déchet. Non mais dit, tu t'es déjà regardé dans un mirroir avant?

Lavande poussa un cri de frustration, puis s'en alla rageusement. Hermione avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait mise en rognes pour de bon! Qu'elle revienne encore une fois pour l'énerver, elle...

-Ouais! Tu l'as remise à sa place, la Brown! S'exclamma Drago. Sauf que j'aurait été capable de me défendre tout seul...

-Je sais, mais depuis le temps que j'en rêvait!

Sur ce, ils rièrent, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entra dans la pièce... suivie de Blaise à 10 minutes d'intervalle.

-Dis donc, Ginny, dit Hermione avec un large sourire, t'as l'air fatiguée, je me trompes??

Elle était ravie. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle, qui se faisait taquiner à propos de celà!

-J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-J'imagine que c'est pour ça que t'as des cernes terribles en dessous des yeux?

Ginny sourit, puis baissa la tête vers son assiette.

-Je ne comprend plus rien, là... dit Drago.

La rousse releva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis qu'elle était arrivé.

-Ah! Maintenant je compreds pourquoi tout le monde nous dévisage! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Drago?

-Invitation de Hermione!

Ce fût au tour de Hermione de baisser la tête, et à celui de Ginny de la taquiner un peu...

-Ah... Dit, il est bon ton petit déjeuner?

-Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas... Il me semble que c'est meilleur, quand on est en bonne compagnie!

Hermione releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Ginny Weasley.

-Moi? Mais j'ai rien dit...

-Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, les filles! S'exclama Drago.

Après le repas, Ginny s'en alla vers son cours, non sans avoir complimenté la brune pour son look. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro 7. Ils commençaient en botanique, le cours qu'ils détestaient le plus tous les deux... à part les potions, bien sûr. En arriva dans la serre, tous les Serpentards leur lancèrent des regards noirs... mis à part Blaise, évidemment. Mais bon, ils n'en prirent pas compte... Jusqu'à temps que Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle viennent à leur rencontre.

-Tiens tiens tiens... Une nouvelle amitié, on dirait, dit Pansy avec une mine de dégout. C'est vraiment... pathétique!

Hermione lui lançant un regard Mde in Granger, mais ne dit rien. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour si peu...

-Parlant de pathétique, Parkinson, dit Drago sans même la regarder, vient donc nous revoir quand tu ne ressemblera plus à un bulldog enragé.

-Très drôle, Drago. Mais, malgré tout, malgré tes... fréquentations, n'oublie pas ta famille, n'oublie pas tes amis, et surtout... n'oublie pas qui tu es...

-Je n'ai plus de famille, et les seuls amis dont j'ai envie, ils sont tous à Gryffondor mis à part Blaise. Donc, si tu veux bien nous laisser tranquille, toi et les autres cons qui te servent maintenant de Gardes du corps, je ne te retiens pas!

Tous les Gryffondors, ayant suivit cet échange, applaudirent et sifflèrent. Encore une fois, Pansy Parkinson se faisait humillier en public. Maintenant, rares étaient ceux qui détestaient encore Drago Malefoy du côté des Gryffys...

-Bon! Silence, les élèves! Annonça le Professeur Chourave. Le cours va maintenant commencer!

Tout le monde arrêta donc d'applaudir, puis se tournèrent vers l'avant de la serre.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une plante bien spéciale. La _regeneradora planta, _ou plante régénératrice, de son nom vulgaire. Comme son nom l'indique, cette plante est très utile pour vous remonter un petit peu!

Elle sortit une plante d'une étagère, qui n'avait pas vraiment de qualités esthétiques... Elle était formé de plusieurs grosses bulles vertes fluo, qui avaient l'air de vouloir éclater à tout moment...

-En d'autres mots, chacune des "feuilles" de cette plante contient un jus qui forme, au contact de l'air, une potion régénératrice, qui vous redonneras de l'énergie pour un délais de 4 heures. La partie pratique de ce cours consisteras à extraire le plus de jus possible... et ce, sans asperger tout le monde! Comme vous le voyez, une _regeneradora planta _est placée devant chacun de vous, ainsi qu'un petit scalpel et un petit récipient. Pour extraire le jus de la _regeneradora planta_, il vous suffit de faire une légère incision... juste ici, dit-elle en exécutant le geste. Ensuite, vous placez le récipient sous l'incision, le jus couleras tout seul par le petit trou. Vous avez tous compris? (Nda.: xD Je me suis trooop sentie comme un prof en écrivant ce passage! Je me marrait trop! Bon... faut dire aussi qu'il était 3 heures du matin, donc...)

-Oui, professeur Chourave! Dirent tous les élèves en choeur.

-Bien! Alors, placez-vous en équipe de deux et vous pourrez commencer le travail pratique!

Bien entendu, Hermione et Drago se placèrent en binôme pour cet exercice.

-J'aurais voulu rester couchée, ce matin... dit Hermione.

-Moi aussi, approuva Drago. Tu ne sais pas à quel point! En plus, t'avoir dans mes bras était beaucoup plus agréable que d'avoir à jouer dans du jus vert fluo.

Hermione rougit, puis prit le scalpel.

-Bon... C'est où déjà, qu'on fait l'incision?

À la fin du cours, le professeur Chourave leur avait donnée à tous une petite fiole de cette potion verte fluo.

-Elle est folle ou quoi?? avait dit Drago. Jamais je ne boirai ça!

Après une autre journée de cours et un bon repas, Hermione et Drago rentrèrent à leur dortoir, complètement exténués.

-Ouff! J'avait hâte qu'elle se termine, cette journée! S'exclama Drago en s'affalant sur un des fauteuils.

-Et moi donc! Dit Hermione, s'asseillant aux côtés du jeune blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça? Dit-il en désignat la fiole remplie d'un liquide vert fluo.

-On la garde, évidemment! Ça peut être utile, on ne sait jamais.

Il la mit donc sur la table basse, avec l'intention de la ranger plus tard.

-Hermione... j'ai un cadeau pour toi!

La jolie brune sourit.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Oh... Rien de bien gros, c'est seulement un petit présent... pour... notre amitié, tu vois?

-Oh... Mais... moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons. Seulement de voir ton sourire, ce seras suffisant comme cadeau.

Elle rougit, mais ne dit rien. Quand à Drago, il sortit une petite boîte cadeau de sa poche, et la tendit à Hermione.

-Je l'ai fait faire quand on est allés à Pré-au-lard, l'autre jour... Allez, ouvre!

Hermione sourit, puis pris la boîtee entre ses mains. Elle défit la petite boucle sur le dessus de la boîte, puis elle ouvrit le couvert.

-Oh! Dit-elle.

Dans la boîte se trouvait une magnifique chaîne en or véritable, sur laquelle pendait un lion et un serpent d'argent qui s'enlaçaient. Elle retourna le pendentif, et une inscription y était gravée: À toi, petite princesse, qui m'a fait découvrir l'amitié... Je t'aime. Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était simplement un je t'aime d'amitié, ou encore un je t'aime d'amour?

-Si ça ne te plais pas, je peux toujours...

-Oh! Non, Drago, c'est... c'est magnifique! Sauf que... dit-elle gênée, ça a du te coûter une fortune, tout ça... C'est de l'argent et de l'or pur tout ça, et en plus de l'inscription...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'argent. Rien n'est jamais trop cher pour... ma meilleure amie!

À ce moment, il avait détourné le regard. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, de vrais amis. Hermione lui sourit. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, mais en même temps elle était confuse parce qu'elle voulait plus que ça...

-Merci, petit prince...

Elle lui tendit la chaînette afin qu'il puisse la lui mettre. Il lui sourit, prit la chaîne, puis alla derrière Hermione. Il ne pût lui non plus s'empêcher de respirer son parfum. Lui aussi, l'avait déjà sentie quelque part, cette odeur de pomme et de raisin... Il noua la chaîne, puis se retira en vitesse avantd'aller plus loin.

-Bon... ben... bonne nuit! Dit-il.

-Oui, bonne nuit...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir effleurer ses lèvres en un doux baiser aérien, puis elle se drigea vers sa chambre après lui avoir chuchoté:

-Fait de beaux rêves...

La semaine c'était passé sans embûches, et les deux adolescents agissaient parfaitement normalement, l'un envers l'autre. Depuis le soir où Drago avait offert la chaîne à Hermione, elle la portait toujours, sans exception, et ne l'enlevait jamais. Mais aussi, depuis ce soir-là, ils s'étaient forcés tous les deux pour n,avoir aucun contact physique, pour ne pas que celà aille trop loin, même si chacun d'eux en avaient envie... Donc, on était samedi, et c'était une belle journée chaude et ensoleillée. Les quatres amis, c'est à dire Ginny, Blaise, Hermione et Drago, avaient décidé de passer la journée ensembles, à Pré-au-lard. Le fait que Ginny et Blaise sorte ensemble n'était plus un secret, et étrangement, cette union ne dérangeait absolument personne. Mais bon, passons... Donc ils se dirigeaient tous les quatres vers Pré-au-lard, sourire au visage car ils préssentait que celà allait être une excellente journée...

-Où on va en premier? Demanda Ginny. Moi, je meurs d'envie d'aller chez Honneydukes! Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle saveur de baguette magique à la réglisse.

-Espèce de petite gourmande, va! La taquina Blaise.

-Oh toi!

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Cette situation fît rire Hermione et Drago, à qui Blaise et Ginny faisaient penser à un vieux couple. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, jusqu'à Honneydukes, comme le voulait Ginny, et chacun s'achetèrent une énorme quantité de bonbons, assez pour nourrir l'Afrique au complet! On aurait presque dit qu'ils faisaient un concours... Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Les trois balais, pour parler en buvant une bonne vieille bièraubeurre. Blaise et Drago contestait au début... Ils voulaient avoir quelque chose de plus fort! Mais ils finirent par céder, pour les deux plus belles femmes de l'univers!

-Quatre bièraubeurre s'il vous plaît! Commanda Hermione.

-Je paye pour toi! Dit Drago à Hermione.

-Et moi pour toi! S'adressa Blaise à Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes aquièssèrent, même si Hermione était gênée que Drago paye pour elle. La commande arriva, et les deux garçons payèrent chacun leur moitié.

-Qui a déjà... commença Blaise avec un léger sourire.

-Blaise! S'exclammèrent les autres avec un grand sourire.

-Sans alcool, c'est pas pareil, termina Ginny.

-Rhooo... Zut alors!

Ils rirent un bon coup, puis parlèrent de tout et de rien. Toute la journée fût composée de rigolage et magasinage. Ensuite,ils se séparèrent. Ginny et Blaise partirent de leur côtés, et Hermione et Drago du leur. Il était environ 21h30, le couvre feu était dépassé, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour retourner à la Cabane hurlante, là où s'était passé leur première soirée ensemble en tant qu'amis. Ils s'étaient assis dans les escaliers qui menaient à la bâtisse en ruine; à un moment donnée, Hermione frissona. (Nda.: Début de la dédicace P Catia, lis et rappelles-toi de bons souvenirs...)

-Tu as froid? S'inquiéta Drago.

-Un peu...

-Viens-là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras. Un bon gros câlin devrait te faire oublier!

Une semaine. Après presqu'une semaine sans contact physique, elle retrouvait enfin ces bras chauds, ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut quitter depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, sur le canapé. À un moment donné, il la lâcha, puis se renfrogna.

-Je peux avoir un bisou? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

Hermione le regarda, toute souriante. Elle vint lui déposer un bisou sur la joue, pour lui faire plaisir.

-Non... dit Drago. Moi, je veux un vrai...

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et il n'en fallut pas plus. Les quelques centimètres qu'il y avait entre leurs visages avaient totalement disparu, ils s'étaient maintenant engagé dans un baiser rempli de tendresse. (Nda.: fin de la zoulie dédicace)

-Tu m'as fait changer, Hermione, dit Drago en prenant le visage de sa belle entre ses mains. J'ai recommencé tout du début, et maintenant, je peux enfin l'avouer, je t'aime, Hermione Granger.

Hermione sentit son coeur sortir se sa poitrine, faire le tour de la Cabane hurlante en quelques sauts périlleux, puis revenir tout doucement à sa place, s'étant légèrement calmé.

-Drago... je me souviens de tout! Avoua-t-elle, en parlant de cette fameuse soirée. C'est pour ça, que je me suis sauvée, l'autre jour. Je l'avait vu, dans tes yeux... Si je me suis enfuie, c'était parce que à ce moment, j'avait peur d'aimer quelqu'un à nouveau, après ce qui c'était passé. J'avait peur de... j'avait peur de souffrir encore, en perdant l'homme que j'aimais! Je croyais... ne pas te mériter. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de l'avouer, je t'aime, Drago Malefoy!

Ils se sourirent. Ils surent maintenant que les mots étaient inutiles. Hermione se cala donc dans les bras de celui qu'elle pouvait enfin aimer, et ils restèrent là encore un bon bout de temps...


	11. I'll be there for you

**_Salut!! Encore moi, avec un nouveau chapitre qui a beaucoup tardé!!! Désolée de tout ce retard, j'ai eu un léger problème avec le programme de OpenOffice, et il a fallut que je le réinstalle, mais ça a pris du temps parce que mon ordinateur le rejetait et... enfin, tout ça pour vous expliquez mon retard!! Mais aujourd'hui je suis de retour, après avoir bien bossé sur ce chapitre J'espère que vous aimerez, malgré que c'est un chapitre bien bien tranquile..._ _Réponses aux reviews:_**

_**Emiee18: Saluuut Tout d'abbord, je suis contente que ça te plaise et déçue que tu ne m'aies pas laissé de review avant P Mais non, je blague, c'est libre à toi! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire!! xxx**_

_**Lavande B.P.: P Dommage que je n'aie pas pu la voir, cette petite danse!! xD M'enfin, merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autannt plu que les derniers!! xxx**_

_**Darkim the queen of konery: Ouais, c'est jouli non? Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, et je ne remercieraii jamais assez mon amie Catia pour son aide!! P Je suis extrèmement contete que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review! Xxx**_

_**avada666: Tous les mêmes commentaires, que je suis contente!!! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plairas! Merci pour la review ;-) xxx**_

_**elodu92: Et oui, ça faiit beaucoup de couples dans un chapitre... Enfin, que deux... Mais il était temps!! P Contente que ça te plaise!! xxx**_

_**morganneS: À maintenant!!!!! P Bisouxxx**_

_**nandouillettemalfoy: Loll Merci pour la chance!! Et j'allais quand même pas faire un Drago méchant avec MA Hermione chérie quand même :-P Je suis pas sadique... Quoi que... Contente que tu aies aimé!! P Bisouxxxx!!**_ **_Goodbooks'sky: Merci!! Bisouxxx Voilà la suite! __Aussi, je voudrait vous dire... je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait. Mais en tout cas! Vous me donnerez bien votre propre avis P Maintenant, trève de bavardage, et place à la lecture!!! Bonne lecture tout le monde..._**

**Chapitre 8 : I'll be there for you**

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you_

"**I'll be there for you", de Bon jovi**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit, bien comme jamais, et se sentait libérée d'un fardeau. Elle lui avait avoué, finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça. Son seul regret, était de s'être réveillée seule dans son lit. En tout cas... Elle se leva, il était déjà 8 heures. Mais ce n'était pas grave, puisque c'était dimanche. Elle se rappelait de sa soirée du jour précédent, ce qui lui redonna du courage pour sa journeé.

Elle sauta dans la douche, s'habilla et se coiffa, puis fût fin prête pour descendre à la Grande Salle. Et non! Pas de maquillage, ni d'artifice de ce genre aujourd'hui! Quoiqu'elle en avait bien envie... mais pas aujourd'hui! Elle descendit les marches à toute vitesse, constatant que Drago n'était pas au dortoir. Mais, arrivée à destination, il n'y était pas non plus. Elle alla donc s'asseoir avec Ginny en faisant la moue.

-Bah voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda la rousse à sa meilleure amie. Un jour ça va, et l'autre, tu me fais une tête d'enterrement.

-Y'a rien, c'est juste que je sors avec Drago...

-Quoi?! Et c'est pourquoi que tu fais une tête d'enterrement?!!! Mais voyons, c'est GÉ-NI-AL!!!

-Mais la fermes! Ça t'arrive jamais toi, d'être discrète??

-Euh... tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge??

-Oh, ça va, laisse tomber. Donc c'est ça, je... sors avec Drago... Oh, ça me fait tout drôle... et en tout cas, ce matin je me suis levée, et il n'était pas là. Je pensait qu'il serait descendu, mais finalement non, il n'est pas là.

-Tu sais quoi? Dit Ginny en fouillant dans sa poche. Moi, je l'ai vu ce matin. Il m'a même donné...

Elle sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche.

-...ça, pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas lu, mais il m'a dit de te le donner. C'est ce que je fait!

-Ok, merci Gin'.

-'plaisir, dit-elle, distrète par ses oeufs brouillés.

Hermione déplia le bout de parchemin puis lut le petit mot qui y était écrit. Elle reconnu l'écriture de Drago.

_Bon matin, mon ange. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai passé ma nuit à rêver à toi. Je t'écrit ce petit mot en vitesse pour te dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui.Désolé, j'ai un gros entraînement de Quidditch parce qu'il y a le premier match contre Gryffondor, Vendredi prochain, et je veux absolument qu'on soit prêts. On se voit ce soir, c'est promis. Bonne journée ma princesse, je t'aime_

_Drago_

_P.S.: Mcgonagall veut nous voir dans son bureau ce soir à 20 heures._

Elle replia le parchemin. Elle allait devoir passer la journée seule avec Ginny.

-Gin', on ne pourra pas voir Drago et Blaise aujourd'hui. Pratique de Quidditch.

-Ah... d'accord, dit-elle, pas très enthousiaste.

-Eh ben dit-donc, c'est pas la forme toi, ce matin!

-Tu trouves? Dit-elle distraitement en fixant son bacon.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Hein, quoi, moi ça?

-Oui, toi. En temps normal, tu m'aurais posé des tonnes de questions sur moi et Drago, comment ça s'était passé hier soir, etc... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu es plutôt dans la lune... À quoi tu penses? Ou plutôt... à qui?

-Elle releva la tête vers Hermione, un petit sourire timide accroché aux lèvres.

-Et bien... hier soir, avec Blaise, on a...

-Non, c'est pas vrai? Dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si... dit Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

-Et alors...? demanda la brune.

-Alors il assu... mais pour qui tu te prends toi?

-Je me prends pour ta meilleure amie Ginny Weasley! On se dit tout, toi et moi, t'as pas oublié j'espère?

-Bon d'accord... Il assure à fond, contente?

-Oui! Et surtout contente d'être plus discrète que toi ma foi...

-Oh c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas...

Après le repas, elles montèrent au dortoir de préfète d'Hermione, et allèrent dans sa chambre.

-Mais dis donc! Dit Ginny qui n'était jamais entrée. C'est immense ici!

-Je sais, c'est génial non?

-Certainement que c'est génial! Petite veinarde va!

La rousse regarda le lit d'Hermione suspicieusement.

-Je peux m'assoir sur le lit, ou il est déjà contaminé par le résultat de votre amour mutuel?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Franchement, Ginny, on a rien fait, Drago et moi!

-Quoi?! Absolument rien??

-Euh... non, dit Hermione, étonné du ton sérieux de son amie. C'est mal?

-Non, absolument pas! C'est tout simplement génial! À chaque fois que Drago Malefoy a sorti avec une fille, dès le premier jour il couchait avec. Ça veut dire qu'il t'aime réellement, et qu'il ne veut pas juste du sexe!

Hermione afficha un sourire. Parfois, elle était vraiment imprévisible, cette petite Ginny. C'était étonnant ce qu'elle pouvait dire comme conneries! Malgré tout, elle garda le silence là-dessus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

-J'en sais rien... On pourrait aller voir les garçons jouer au Quidditch pour l'avant-midi?

-Bof... tu sais, le Quidditch, c'est pas vraiment mon truc...

-Comme tu veux! Et si on allait dans mon dortoir et que je te montrais toutes les fringues que je me suis achetées hier? Il y en avait tellement que Blaise en était épuisé!

Hermione se retint pour ne pas dire une phrase qui trottait dans son esprit, du genre: "T'es sûr que ce n'est que le shopping qui l'a épuisé?"... Elle accepta d'aller regarder les nouveaux vêtements de Ginny, qui étaient soit dit en passant super, toute la journée. Rendu à 18 heures, après un bon repas, elle remonta à son dortoir, où un Drago totalement exténué l'attendait.

-Salut, beau blond, dit Hermione en se penchant par-dessus le fauteuil sur lequel Drago s'était affalé.

-Salut ma princesse... tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé de moi?

-Euh... non, pas du tout!

-Hey!

-C'est une blague voyons! Dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Alors, ta pratique de Quidditch?

-C'était bien. J'ai même pu constater que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient amélioré, durant l'été... Bon, ils ne me parlent plus, mais c'est tant mieux!

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à 20 heures où il leur fallait rencontrer Mcgonagall dans son bureau. Ils cognèrent trois coups puis entrèrent.

-Ah! Bonjour, jeunes gens! Tout va bien?

-Oui, professeur Mcgonagall, répondiret-ils.

Ils ne savaiaent pas pourquoi, mais pour une fois, elle avait l'air de bonne humeur...

-Si je vous ai convoqués ici, c'était pour vous annoncer un événement spécial. En fait, deux événements spécial. Le premier, qui aura lieu le 15 Octobre, donc dans 1 mois, sera quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu auparavant à Poudlard... Une soirée de talents!

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, pensant que c'était une excellente idée.

-Le deuxième évènement, comme je vous l'avait dit dans le train, sera le bal d'Halloween qui aura lieu le 31 Octobre. Je m'y prend d'avance, pour que vous trouviez différentes idées...

Mcgonagall avait gardé une information pour la fin, ça, les deux adolescents en étaient sûrs...

-Encore une petite chose jeunes gens... Pour cette soirée de talents... Il vous faudras non seulement en être les animateurs au cours de la soirée... Mais aussi en clore le spectacle...

Maintenant, les deux amoureux étaient loin de trouver que c'était une bonne idée... Ils se levèrent ensemble, commençant à contester.

-Mais madame, pourquoi?!! commença Drago.

-Oui, c'est vrai! Je ne sais ni danser, ni chanter, ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre!

-Pour répondre à votre question, monsieur Malfoy, coupa Mcgonagall, c'est pour donner l'exemple. Et quant à vous, Miss Granger... Je vous conseille de vous trouver un talent, et vite!

-Et le professeur Dumbledore, tenta Hermione, qu'en penses-t-il?

-C'est justement lui qui a eu l'idée. Il était simplement trop occuppé pour vous rencontrer ce soir, il m'a donc demandé de m'en charger. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous demander de disposer...

-Bien, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix froide.

Elle sortit, suivie de près par Drago qui n'était pas lui non plus fou de joie.

-Elle est folle, elle, si elle pense que je vais monter sur scène et montrer un quelconque talent... dit amèrement Hermione.

-Mais voyons, dit Drago, qui n'approuvait pas l'idée mais qui était ceendant plus calme. Tu dois sûrement avoir au moins UN talent, c'est impossible de ne pas avoir de talent.

-Oui... Mais il n'y a seulement une personne qui sais ce que c'est... et cette personne est morte...

Elle garda un moment le silence, puis reprit.

-Il se trouve que... il se trouve que je chante.

-Mais c'est très bien! Affirma Drago. On n'a qu'à faire un numéro de chant, et tout le monde va être content. Deux minutes sur scène et c'est terminé. Et en plus... on a pas vraiment le choix.

La brune se stoppa net.

-Toi... Tu... Tu sais chanter??

-Quoi, ça te surprends tant que ça? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Non... c'est juste que... enfin, c'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi.

-Moi non plus, personne n'est au courant... On pourrais vaincre notre peur ensemble, non? Et en plus, rappèles toi de ce que je t'avait promis. Je t'avait promis de t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Et chanter, c'est un très bon moyen de libérer nos émotions.

-Oui... peut-être... dit Hermione, encore sceptique. T'es doué, au moins?

-Ah... Ça, tu le verras au spectacle! Déclara-t-il. Voilà, on est arrivé.

Il prononça le mot de passe puis ils purent entrer dans leur dortoir. Ils s'affallèrent tous deux sur le canapé (Nda.: Tiens... bah c'est pas nouveau ça P), la tête d'Hermione posée sur les jambes de Drago.

-Dors, dors petite princesse,

Je veillerai sur toi durant tes songes.

Dors, dors petite princesse,

Je serai la pour toi jusqu'à la fin des temps... se mit à chanter Drago.

Hermione le regardait avec un sourire.

-C'est beau... dit-elle.

-Merci... Ce n'était qu'une petite improvisation.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai aimé, je t'assure.

Il répondit à son sourire. Hermione, elle, repensait à ces moments passés avec Ron, dans la même position.

-Dit, Drago... Tu me jures que tu resteras là pour moi, pour toujours?

-Pourquoi cette question? Demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

-Oh... pour rien...

Et le silence se fit, pour encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à temps que finalement, il ne réponde.

-Oui, je te le promets. Jamais je en te laisserai tomber. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle fît un sourire, vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait, puis alla se coucher, quelques heures plus tard, après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, ne se doutant pas qu'une surprise les attendait, le lendemain...


	12. Who knew?

_**Voilà le chapitre! Je suis contente, j'ai moins tardé que la dernière fois! P Alors, pour la surprise, c'est pas grand chose... mais bon ' C'est une mini surprise! Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de choses se jouent. Alors... la réponse aux reviews maintenant, parce que je veux que vous lisiez le plus vite possible:**_

_**elodu92: Effectivement, elle lui a demandé ça, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se faire abandonner une deuxième fois, comme à Ron! P Wow, t'es intelligente toi! Merci pour la review surtout et contente que ça t'aie plu! Xxx**_

_**emiee18: Ah chouette alors! P Une nouvelle fidèle! J'suis super contente que t'aime bien ma fic, et que tu aies deviné déjà que ça se ratachait à la musique! J'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plairas! Xxx**_

_**avada666: Merci! P Pour la surprise... comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça ' Tu verras bien enfin! Xxx**_

_**the lord of shadows: P Ah ça alors! Petite sadique que je suis! Je suis contente que t'aies aimé... Et je serais encore plus contente si t'aime celui-ci! Xxx**_

_**Lavande B.P.: Ouais... j'espère bien que t'aurais pas dit que c'était nul! J'suis contente que tout le monde aie bien aimé, malgré le manqie d'activité... Mais si vous avez trouvé le dernier chapitre calme, je suis sûre que celui-là vous plaira! xxx**_

_**Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à dire, alors... Bonne lecture! **_ _When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew?_ "**Who knew?" de Pink** Allez, debout! Il était 6h30 du matin. Un Lundi en plus! Pour la première fois de toute sa sainte vie, Hermione se demanda pourquoi l'école existait... À croire que Drago déteignait sur elle! Comme tout les matins, elle fît sa routine: Douche, cheveux, uniforme... Puis elle descendit à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Étrangement, Ginny n'était pas là... Sauf que Drago était encore assis à la table des Gryffondors, et ça n'avait plus l'air à déranger personne. Même pas cette idiote de Brown! 

-Salut beau gosse! Tu es ici de bonne heure, dis-donc!

Il se retourna, puis lui fît un sourire des plus charmeurs.

-Un prince s'habitue toujours aux habitudes de sa princesse...

Ils s'embrassèrent, devant le regard étonné de tous les Gryffondors présents. Mais celà ne les dérangeaient pas du tout. La seule personne à qui ça causait un problème, c'était...

-Je rêve! Annonça une voix stridente, plus aigue que tout ce qu'Hermione avait déjà entendu.

-Ah tiens, Parkinson! Dit Drago avec un sourire. Tu n'en a pas eu assez, Vendredi, alors il faut que tu reviennes en demander? Dit-moi... Tu aimes te faire insulter, ou bien t'es juste conne, comme la plupart des autres Serpentards que je connait?

On entendit quelques gloussements moqueur, de la part des rouge et or, puis Pansy vira au rouge.

-Tu vas payer, sale Sang-de... commença-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

À ces mots, Drago se leva, le regard plus mauvais que jamais. Il la prit par le collet de son uniforme, puis la leva de terre, de seulement quelques centimètres.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hermione de ce que tu allais dire, d'accord? Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Euh...euh...euh...

-Bien! Dit-il en la redéposant par-terre. Maintenant, tu vas dégager et ne plus jamais revenir nous embêter, compris?

Elle fît un signe de oui de la tête, lança un regard haineux en direction de Hermione puis s'enfuit de la Grande salle en grandes enjambées rageuses.

-Elle commence vraiment à m'énerver, celle-là! S'exclama Drago en se rasseillant. C'est déjà la deuxième fois en moins d'un semaine! Qu'elle aille se faire soigner, elle a un sérieux problème!

-Que veux-tu... c'est une Serpentard, après tout! Euh... sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr...

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy?

Ils se retournèrent, puis virent Mcgonagall à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

-Oui professeur? Répondirent-ils en choeur.

-Venez ici, j'ai à vous parler.

Ils s'exécutèrent, puis Mcgonagall les entraina dans une classe vide.

-Alors! Je voulais simplement vous prévenir de quelque chose. Les auditions pour cette fameuse soirée de talents dont je vous ai parlé seront cet après-midi. Les élèves seront donc dispensés de cours pour la journée. (Nda.: Je sais... certains diront que c'est trop vite, mais bon... il y avait des affiches, et tout, c'est à eux de ne pas être aussi aveugles! xD)

-Quoi?! Cet après-midi?? s'exclama Hermione.

-On aurait pas pu être prévenus avant?? renchérit Drago.

-Mais... vous n'avez donc pas vu les affiches?

-Euh... quelles affiches??

-Bien les affiches qui sont placardées un peu partout dans l'école voyons!

-À vrai dire... non, on ne les a pas vues... avoua Hermione.

-Enfin... Ceci dit, tous les élèves sont maintenant au courant. Donc vous serez responsables de choisir au moins 20 numéros pour cette fameuse soirée du 15 Octobre. Les élèves viendront, tour à tour, vous présenté leur numéro, puis vous les noterez sur dix, pour ensuite ne gardez que ceux qui ont les meilleurs résultats. N'oubliez pas: Vous serez ceux qui clôturez le spectacle!

-Euh... bien, professeur, dit Hermione, mal à l'aise de juger les gens ainsi.

-D'accord, monsieur Malefoy?

-Hein? Euh.. oui, pas de problème!

-Bien! Alors maintenant... Je vous laisse! Les auditions auront lieu cet après-midi dans la Grande Salle, où une estrade sera aménagée à cet effet. Aurevoir, jeunes gens!

Elle sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls avec eux même...

Les claquettes de Seamus avaient été un vrai supplice, vraiment... Hermione avait eu honte de se l'avouer, parce que c'était son ami, mais c'était vraiment... pitoyable!

-Alors, combien? Demanda Hermione à Drago, une fois Seamus sortit de scène.

-Sérieusement? Je lui donnerait environ 4! Même là, je suis généreux...

-Drago!

-Bah quoi? Ne viens pas me dire que tu as aimé?

-Non... Tu as raison... Va pour 4 alors! Oh... j'espère qu'ils ne voient pas les notes! Elle écrivit sur sa feuille : _"Seamus Finnigan et ses claquettes: 4/10"_

-Suivant! Cria Hermione.

Elle eut le plaisir de constater que c'était Ginny la suivante. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire, elle le savait déjà. Elle allait montrer sa magnifique voix!

-Vas-y, Ginny, on t'écoutes! Dit Hermione, toute excitée.

C'était la première fois de Ginny en publique. Elle était assez nerveuse, et tremblait légèrement. Malgré tout, elle suivit le rythme de la musique qui commençait à merveille...

-Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

(Nda.: Liz Phair, "Why can't I")

Hermione appaludit frénétiquement, tandis que Drago était bouche bée devant la voix magnifique de son amie, qui dansais aussi à merveille.

-Bravo Ginny! S'exclamma la brune. Je savait que tu serais capable un jour!

-Wow! Je ne savait pas que tu chantais aussi bien! Dit à son tour Drago.

-Merci... dit simplement Ginny en rougissant.

-Je te mets dix! Affirma Hermione.

La rousse fît un sourire à sa meilleure amie, puis sortit.

-Tu savais toi, qu'elle avait une aussi belle voix? Demanda Drago, encore surpris.

-Oh oui! Suivant!

Et ça dura comme ça tout le reste de l'après-midi, enchaînant les meilleurs numéros aux plus pathétiques, en passant par les plus rigolos. Après cet après-midi plus qu'épuisant (Nda.: Bon... pas vraiment épuisant, mais on s'entend P), nos deux tourteraux préférés rentrèrent à leur dortoir.

-Il était troooop nul, Flint! S'exclamma Hermione en s'esclaffant.

-Ouais... dit Drago en riant avec elle. C'est sûr qu'il est meilleur au Quidditch qu'à la danse!

-Meilleur, tu dis?? Il est carrément un as, comparé à ce que cette patate nous a fait! Deux fois, Drago, il est tombé DEUX fois de l'estrade!

À l'évocation de ce souvenir, les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire, puis s'affallèrent sur le divan, l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Ouais... dire que le 15 Octobre approche à grands pas, et qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce que l'on va chanter... dit Hermione.

-On verra en temps et lieux! Dit Drago. Pour l'instant, fait-moi juste un gros calin!

Il tendit les bras puis Hermione vint 'y blotir avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es tellement belle... lui chuchota le blond en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

-Oh, mais toi aussi, tu es très belle! Dit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Quoi?! S'exclama Drago, faussement outré, en se détachant de Hermione. Alors là, vous me vexer, jeune demoiselle!

-Oh, j'ai touché un point faible, peut-être? plaisanta la brune avec un grand sourire.

-Vous allez me le payer, Miss Granger! Vous allez payer pour avoir même osé me dire une chose telle!

À ce moment précis, elle entendit quelque chose. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment réel. C'était dans sa tête...

_-Ils vont payer... ils vont payer pour avoir même juste osé me faire ce qu'il m'ont fait... ils vont payer pour avoir cru que je n'était plus... ils vont payer... ILS VONT TOUS PAYER!!!_

-Hermione, ça va? S'inquiéta Drago, voyant sa muse comme en transe, l'air angoissé.

-Hein? Euh... oui, ça va...

-Encore ces visions, n'est-ce pas? Devina-t-il, l'air grave.

-Euh... oui, en effet... mais rien de grave hein, je t'assure. Je suis sûre que ce n'était que mon imagination. Et en plus, ce n'était qu'une voix. Pas vraiment une vision.

-Tu sais que tu devrais parler de ce genre de choses à Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas normal, tu le sais.

-Drago... s'il te plaît, laisse faire ça. Puisque je te dit que ce n'était rien.

-Mouais... enfin, si tu le dis...

Hermione faignit de bailler.

-Moi, je suis complètement brûlée! Et si on allait au lit?

-Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit, Hermione, je t'aime.

-Oh, bah non! Pas comme ça! Ce soir, je dort avec toi!

-Oh, en voilà, une proposition alléchante! Dit Drago avec anthousiasme.

-Mais attention, prévena Hermione. Pas d'arrières-pensées surtout. Que du dodo!

-Mais voyons, je ne te pensait pas comme ça! En voilà une idée! Je sais bien, juste du dodo! Allez, au lit!

Il la prit dans ses bras puis la guida vers sa chambre. Il la déposa ensuite lentement sur son lit. Hermione regarda la chambre de Drago un instant. Elle était identique à la sienne, mis à part les tons verts et argentés. Drago s'étendit à ses côtés, entourant les épaules de Hermione d'un bras protecteur. Ils regardaient maintenant tous les deux le plafond. Pendant de longues minutes, ils gardèrent le silence. Mais le blond, à un moment, décida de briser ce silence...

-Tu sais... le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, dans le hall de Poudlard... ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulait. Ni à personne. C'était à moi... À vrai dire, j'enviais la complicité que toi, Potter et Weasley aviez ensemble. Et pour ça, je m'en suis voulu. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvé belle. Et puis, je t'ai connue. À ma façon, je t'ai connue mieux que les autres, même si je ne le montrait pas. Parce que je savait qu'on était pareils, au fond de nous. Une âme torturée d'incompris profond. Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis ici, à tes côtés. C'est parce que je t'aime, Hermione. Hermione... je suis désolé! Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je te jures! Je... je ne voulait pas!

Il s'était tourné et avait prit Hermione dans ses bras, dans une étreinte désespérée. Il pleurait, elle le savait.

-Ne pleure pas... je te jures que j'ai tout oublié Drago! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je t'aime, moi aussi...

Il releva la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. C'était un baiser tendre et rempli d'amour, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, il était plus désespéré que jamais. Hermione se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Hermione gentiement. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi, ce soir?

-Oh, Hermione, si tu savais... Mais pas maintenant, s'il te plaît! Pas ce soir... Ce soir, je veux juste être avec toi. Allez, dors maintenant, ma princesse...

Malgré son doute, elle se cala confortablement dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Il la serra alors encore contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Alors la jeune femme se rappella d'un certain moment, vers le début de l'année...

-Drago?

-Mmm?

-Tu sais, quand je me suis enfuie du parc, quand je t'ai dit que j'avait des rêves...

-Oui, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu rêvais sans cesse de moi, et de mon beau corps musclé? Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oh, arrêtes, c'est sérieux!

-Bon, bon, d'accord...

-Et bien... tu es venu dans ma chambre, et tu m'as dit qu'on était quittes, puisque je t'avait sauvé la vie, cet été... J'ai eu beau tourner cette phrase dans tous les sens, je n'ai jamais trouvé ce que celà pouvait bien signifier!

Il y eut un silence, puis Drago sourit de nouveau.

-Tu ne vois toujours pas, Hermione? Dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu crois que tu serais ici, encore vivante, bien au chaud dans mes bras, si QUELQU'UN ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie, le jour de cette fameuse guerre?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis tout se tenait. C'était lui! Lui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort, le jour de la bataille finale, lui qui l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, lui qui lui avait murmuré ces douces paroles à l'oreille...

-C'était donc toi? Dit-elle, étonnée. Mais... pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai dit ça, non? Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'ai toujours aimé... Je ne pouvait pas te laisser là... et ne rien faire pour toi... Tu n'étais pas seule, tu ne l'as jamais été. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, à ma façon...

Ils se regardèent dans les yeux, et ce qu'Hermione y vit, c'était l'amour, tout simplement. Mais un amour passionné, et en même temps désespéré, pour on ne savait quelle raison. Il agissait bizarrement ce soir. Mais celà attendrissait Hermione. Elle se recala au creux de l'épaule de son bien-aimé, ne voulant plus jamais quitter ses bras.

-Bonne nuit... mon sauveur, chuchota-t-elle simplement.

Et Drago tomba dans les bras de Morphée quelques temps après, le sourire aux lèvres...

Le lendemain, c'était une vraie journée d'école... nulle, mais vraie! Ils étaient maintenant dans leur 3ème cours, DCFM, et Hermione rêvassait, gribouillant des dessins inutiles sur son cahier de notes. Ce n'était pas des blagues, elle était encore plus dans la lune que Luna Lovegood elle-même, ce jour-là!

-Alors, Miss Granger, qu'en pensez-vous? Questionna le professeur.

-Je... hein? Dit-elle en relevant doucement la tête de son cahier. Moi? Bah... j'en dit que... et vous, c'est quoi votre avis?

Le prof la regarda d'un air désaprobateur en secouant la tête, et les élèves se mirent à rire.

-Vous devriez étudiez le soir, mademoiselle. Cette matière est importante pour...

-Oui, oui... les ASPICS... c'était quoi la question?

Nouveaux ricanements de la part de la classe.

-Bon... poursuivons! Je disais donc que...

Mais Hermione était déjà retournée à ses petits gribouillis. Un papier attérit alors sur son bureau. Elle chercha des yeux son expéditeur et ne tarda pas à le trouver, une jolie tête blonde la regardait en souriant et lui faisait signe d'ouvrir la note, ce qu'elle fît.

_**Passé une bonne nuit mon ange?**_

Elle lui retourna son sourire, puis écrivit:

_Oui, la meilleure de toute ma vie!_

Elle relança le papier, qui revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_**C'est pour ça que tu dors debout?**_

_Ah ah, très drôle... Je dors pas debout, je suis dans la lune, c'est tout. Je pense._

_**Oh... à moi, j'espère!**_

_Non! À Blaise tient! Je le trouve sexy, depuis un certain temps..._

_**Mais euh! C'est pas sympa ce genre de blagues!**_

_Mais c'est tellement drôle! Si t'aurais vu ta tête!!_

_**Mouais... Enfin, qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire ce soir, jolie demoiselle??**_

_Euh... une minute, je vérifie dans mon agenda..._

_**C'est bon, la farceuse en chef, tu peux arrêter maintenant!**_

_Oh zut, je m'amusais... Enfin, je n'avait rien prévu ce soir... Pourquoi, auriez-vous quelque chose à me proposer, par hazard, monsieur Malefoy?_

_**Peut-être... rejoins-moi dans le parc, ce soir, au bord du lac, à 22 heures. D'accord?**_

_Ok..._

Puis ce fût la fin de leur petite discussion. Elle se demanda toute la journée ce qu'il voulait faire dans le parc de Poudlard, à cette heure-ci du soir. Malgré tout, à 22 heures piles, elle descendit jusqu'au Grand Hall, où elle sortit pour enfin se rendre au bord du lac. Il faisait froid, ce soir-là. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle fût ravie. Son beau blond l'attendait, assis sur une couverture, sous un saule pleureur, avec un petit goûter de cookies au chocolat... Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était tout simplement magnifique. Une jolie pluie d'étoiles... Drago lui fît signe d'avancer, ce qu'elle fît. Elle s'assit à ses côtés puis l'embrassa.

-Drago, c'est magnifique!

-N'est-ce pas? Je savait que ça te plairait!

Ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre en prenant un cookie... À croire qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent dans cette position!

-Et... les cookies au chocolat? Demanda Hermione, amusée.

-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre... et puis... c'est très nutritif!

-Ah oui, c'est sûr! Dit-elle sarcastiquement. Ça nourrit notre cholestérol!

-Notre quoi?

-Euh... non, non, rien...

Elle rit légèrement, puis retourna à la contemplation des astres. Une étoile par-ci, une étoile par-là...

-Si tu avais une seule phrase à dire à la femme que tu aimes, dit Hermione d'une douce voix, ce serait quoi?

-Il y en aurait trop... répondit Drago.

-Une seule, une courte. Une phrase toute courte... Dis-lui... Non, ne lui dit rien! Il ne faut pas lui donner de faux espoirs...

Elle se retourna sur le côté, il en fît de même. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Elle souriait tristement, il la regardait, tout simplement. Il lui caressait une joue. Puis souria tristement à son tour.

-On se perdra, un jour... dit Drago, des larmes à la gorge. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, je l'espère... Mais un jour...

Elle ne dit rien. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Dis-moi ce que tu avais, hier soir... demanda Hermione.

-Je...

Il détourna le regard, puis s'assit. Hermione en fît de même.

-Je VEUX savoir, dit-elle doucement.

-Regarde... dit-il en lui tendant une lettre, mais évitant toujours son regard.

Elle la prit, intriguée, puis la déplia.

_Mon fils, _

_Je te le dit maintenant, pour te prévenir. Nous sommes nombreux à attendre Son appel. Nous savons qu'Il n'est pas mort. Nous savons qu'Il sera là bientôt, Il nous avait prévenus. J'exige ton retour à la maison, à la fin de ton année scolaire. Tu as fuis. Tu m'as fuit, moi, ton propre père. Si il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je te tuerais. Mais Il te veut parmis nous, et j'ignore pour toi. Il dit qu'il a besoin de toi. Peut-être que tu nous as abandonné, toi, sale lâche que tu es, mais ça ne te fais pas oublier qui tu es, et ce que tu deviendras. Ça ne change rien, et tu le sais. Je sais que tu ne voudras pas te rendre au manoir, à la fin de ton année scolaire. Mais sache que si tu ne t'y rend pas par toi-même, je viendrai te chercher. Et je te jures, fils, que c'est la dernière chose que tu veux. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te tues, toi et ta sale petite amie de sang-de-bourbe, non? Ce serait TELLEMENT dommage... Oui, j'ai su. Tu pensais que je ne saurais pas, mais j'ai su. Donc fais attention à toi, et surtout à ta... enfin... _

_Aurevoir, je l'espère. Ton cher père,_

_Lucius Malefoy_

À chaque mot de plus, Hermione agrandissait les yeux. Ça voulait dire que...

-Il n'est pas mort... Il est vivant! S'exclama-t-elle, la peur dans les mots.

-...

-Réponds! Cria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?!

-Tu as raison... Il n'est pas mort, Il est revenu. Il... Il a feint sa mort...

-Tu le savais! Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit! Absolument rien! Et maintenant, que faut-il faire hein?!! Recommencer à zéro? Tout? La guerre, les cris... les morts... NON! Je dit non, c'est innacceptable!!

Elle se leva, puis courut jusqu'à la salle commune en un temps reccord. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse qu'il lui aie menti. Furieuse... de devoir tout recommencer au début, et furieuse d'avoir perdu des êtres chers pour rien. Drago arriva juste avant que Hermione n'aie eu le temps d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-Hermione! Cria-t-il, désespéré.

Elle se retourna, le tuant du regard.

-PARLE! EXPLIQUE! Hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

-Je... je doit suivre ses pas... je n'ai pas le choix... il va me tuer... il va TE tuer...

-PROMETS-MOI! Hurla-t-elle de nouveau. PROMETS-MOI QUE TU N'ES PAS COMME EUX! PROMETS-MOI QUE TU NE DEVIENDRAS JAMAIS L'UN D'EUX!

-Je... c'est... c'est trop tard, Hermione...

Il releva alors sa manche. Avec horreur, la jeune femme vit la marque qui avait terrifié tout le monde magique depuis toujours, auparavant. La marque des ténèbres... Elle recula d'un pas, horrifiée.

-Elle avait disparue, depuis la dernière bataille. Elle n'était plus là... jusqu'à tout récemment...

-Assez! Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as menti, Drago! Je... je t'aimait, et tu m'as menti! Finalement, j'avait tort de croire que tu avais changé... Tu es toujours le même Serpentard, vil, mesquin, et... je ne t'aime plus... c'est fini, nous deux...

Et les larmes coulèrent, mais elle ne bougea tout de même pas. Drago vint pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle le giffla fortement.

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS!

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, d'un regard à la fois déçu et dégouté, puis entra dans sa chambre, la verrouillant à clé. Et elle s'affalla là, contre la porte, pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais perdu. Elle pleurait pour avoir été aussi aveugle. Parce que tout allait recommencer. Elle pleurait parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement, de l'amour le plus fort qu'elle n'aie jamais donné, l'avait trahi et lui avait menti. Elle pleurait parce que cet homme, elle l'avait perdu...


	13. Pour toi,71187Chidori,réponse pacifique!

_**Calmez-vous, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices! Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais seulement une réponse à une review, à laquelle je trouvait crucial de répondre!! Bah ouais, désolée pour les faux espoirs... Mais j'écrit pas aussi vite voyons!! **_

_**71187Chidori: Tu juges un peu trop vite à mon goût! Je t'avertis tout de suite: c'est pas pour t'engueuler que je réponds à ta review, mais c'est surtout pour te remercier, et puis discuter un peu plus à propos de ta façon de penser.Oui, te remercier pour bien avoir pris la peine de me faire cette petite remarque, cette petite critique, qui m'aideras sûrement à m'améliorer... Mais bon. Oui, tu juges un peu trop vite, parce que tu n'as pas encore vu la suite, et que tu ne t'ai pas dit dans ta tête: « Ah! Peut-être que si Drago agit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison!» alors que les autres l'ont sûrement déjà fait, parce que, personellement, même moi je trouve Drago bien trop nunuche à mon goût. Je ne suis pas du genre à le faire pleurer toutes les 5 minutes, dans toutes mes fics! J'espère bien que tu auras compris le sens non-agressif de ma réponse à ta review, et que tu ne seras pas fâchée contre moi surtout!!! Bisouxxxxxx**_


	14. Pourquoi pas une taupe?

_**Voilà un autre chapitre mes jolis! Je suis trop contente, je m'améliore dans le temps! P M'enfin... J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci autant que les précédents, et que vous n'arêterez jamais de me laisser des reviews! Oui, parce que moi, ça me rend folle de joie P En parlant de review, je croit que je vais y répondre tout de suite tiens:**_

_**Darkim the queen of konery: Loll Bah j'espère pour toi qu'il serait moins triste et plus heureux! Sinan, j'espère que t'as aimé! Xxx**_

_**Marjo: Hihi contente que t'aies aimé autant!P Voilà la suite! Je suis fière de moi pour ne pas avoir trop tardé en tout cas! J'espère seulement que ce chapitre te plairas! Xxx**_

_**elodu92: Ouais, moi aussi j'était trop triste en écrivant ce passage ( Mais toute bonne chose a une fin! Faut espérer qu'ils se remettent ensemble! Ce serait bien non? P Moi je sais, moi je sais! Lol merci pour la review! Xxx**_

_**crystallyne: La voilà la suite, t'inquiètes! P Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais voyons! Merci pour la review! Xxx**_

_**emiee18: Merciii! Oui, le temps arrange tout, c'est ce qu'on dit en tout cas! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Xxx**_

_**drago-hermione: N'est-ce pas? ( **_

_**the lord of shadows: Désolée surtout pour le faux espoir hein! C'est que je trouvait important de répondre à cette review! Tu ne m'en veut pas j'espère? P Xxx**_

_**Juju: 5 mois?? Tu es sûre d'avoir bien lu?? Ça fait 6 jours maximum que je n,ai pas posté... En tout cas, contente que tu aies aimé ma fic! J'espère que tu vas aimé aussi le reste! Xxx**_

_**Et bien voilà! Maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à dire... Bonne lecture à tous!! **_

Le train avançait, et elle déprimait. Tout allait recommencer. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Dumbledore avait tout expliqué à Hermione. Maintenant, elle se rendait chez les Weasley. 

FLASH BACK

_Elle se rendait au bureau de Dumbledore. C'était en pleine nuit, elle avait attendu que Drago aille se coucher pour aller rendre visite à son directeur. Elle avait à lui parler, et c'était sérieux._

_-Entrez! Dit une voix derrière la porte, dès qu'elle eut frappé._

_Elle s'exécuta, puis examina la tenue du directeur. Une longue robe de nuit bleue, accompagné d'un bonet parsemé de petites étoiles..._

_-Euh... professeur, je vous croyait endormi..._

_-Je ne dors presque jamais, répondit simplement ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. Mais dites-moi, Miss Granger, que me vaut cette soudaine visite nocturne?_

_-Je... j'ai appris quelque chose en fait. Vous saviez qu'Il... que Voldemort était..._

_-Oui, je savait._

_Elle agrandit alors les yeux de stupeur. Alors tout le monde savait, à part elle, c'est ça?? Pourquoi les gens étaient tous incapables de lui dire tout simplement la vérité?_

_-Alors pourquoi vous ne m'en avez donc rien dit?!! dit-elle, commençant à perdre patience._

_-Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger, dit-il en désignant le fauteuil en face du sien._

_-Bonbon au citron?_

_-Je n'en veut pas, de bonbons! Ce que je veux, c'est savoir!_

_Il poussa un soupir puis continua._

_-Bien... alors,vous voulez des explications, je vous en donnerai... Si je ne vous en avait rien dit, c'est tout simplement parce que je savait que vous voudriez tout recommencer, et aller tuer Voldemort de vos propres mains, pour venger vos amis..._

_-Mais bien sûr, que je veux y aller! Et personne ne va m'en empêcher!_

_-Mademoiselle Granger, moi je vais vous en empêcher... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais écoutez..._

_-Non, VOUS écoutez! J'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis,ainsi que mon petit ami dans cette guerre. Les personnes que j'aimait le plus au monde. Ensuite, je croyais que mon meilleur ami était mort pour la bonne cause. Savez-vous ce que j'ai appris ce soir?? Qu'il était mort pour RIEN! Et vous, vous venez me dire que vous allez m'empêcher d'aller assassiner ce salaud de mes propres mains, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir?! Alors ça, il n'en est pas question! Oubliez ça, jamais! _

_Les larmes affluaient maintenant en grande quantité sur les joues d'Hermione. Des larmes de tristesse, et aussi de colère. _

_-S'il vous plaît professeur... dit-elle presque désespérément. Laissez-moi aller là où je doit aller..._

_Il parût réfléchir quelques minutes, regardant Hermione et considérant ses paroles._

_-Bon... si vous y tenez, je peux bien faire quelque chose... MAIS, vous ne tentez rien seule, compris?_

_-Compris! Affirma-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux._

_-Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont survécu se sont établi au Terrier, ces temps-ci. Si vous voulez aider, c'est là qu'il vous faudra vous rendre._

_Elle hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension._

_-Et... quand partirais-je? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Demain matin. Enfin... si vous êtes prête bien sûr._

_-Oui,je suis prête professeur._

_-Content de vous l'entendre dire. Maintenant, retournez au lit Miss Granger. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous fera pas de mal._

_-Bonne nuit, professeur._

_-Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves._

_Elle sortit pour se rendre jusqu'au dortoir des préfets-en-chef, où elle ne dormit pas de la nuit._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle était sortie vers 5h30 de son dortoir, après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, puis était retourné au bureau de son directeur qui l'avait reconduite à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où le train l'attendait pour qu'elle se déplace jusqu'à Londres, où une patrouille l'emmenerait au Terrier en toute sécurité. Et voilà, ça recommençait déjà. Hermione n'aurait plus le privilège de se déplacer seule, sans une armée qui la couvrirait... Oh la joie!

Dumbledore lui avait aussi dit que Ginny la rejoindrait au Terrier dès le week-end suivant. Mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule avec elle-même. Ce qu'elle ne fût pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, parce que le train s'arrêta bientôt à la gare et il fût temps pour elle de rejoindre la patrouille qui l'attendait. Elle se força à sourire, quand elle reconnût tous les visages qui faisaient partie du groupe. Il y avait Maugrey, Tonks, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, qui avaient adhéré à l'Ordre l'an dernier, et bien sûr Mrs. Weasley, qui prit Hermione dans ses bras dès qu'elle descendit du train.

-Oh, Hermione chérie! Tu n'aurais pas dût venir ici! La réprimanda-t-elle.

-Oh allez Molly, dit Maugrey, laisse-là donc un peu, c'est une affaire personelle pour elle, elle devait venir!

Elle se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir à Maugrey. Hermione sursauta quand deux têtes rousses la prirent en même temps dans leurs bras: Fred et Georges.

-Hermione! S'exclama Fred. C'est un plaisir de te revoir!

-Oui, chuchota Georges, quand t'es pas là, c'est moins marrant d'énerver maman...

-Georges! S'exclama Mrs. Weasley.

-Je blague maman, tu le sais bien! Oui, ça fait du bien de te revoir Hermione! Alors, en forme?

-Quoi de neuf? Enchaîna Fred.

-Un petit ami?

-Nouveaux amis peut-être?

-Et les profs, cette année?

Elle n'avait pas le temps de placer un mot! Tonks intervint.

-Allez les gars, vous pourriez quand même la laisser placer un mot vous trouvez pas? Salut Hermione, contente de te revoir!

Hermione lui fit un sourire reconnaissant puis embrassa Tonks.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de tous vous revoir! Affirma Hermione.

-On y va? Demanda alors Maugrey

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Allons-y...

Et Maugrey ouvrit la marche. Même si elle essayait de le dissimuler, elle était toujours aussi triste que la veille. Triste et frustrée... Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, mis à part une personne...

-Toi, ça va pas... dit Fred qui était resté à l'arrière avec Hermione. Allez, raconte tout à tonton Fred!

Elle esquissa un sourire à ce mot, et à la façon d'agir de Fred.

-Pourquoi tu réussis toujours à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert toi?

-Tout simplement parce j'ai été ton petit ami, un bout de temps, n'oublie pas! Dit-il en souriant.

Elle rougit à ce souvenir. En effet, elle avait sortit avec Fred tout l'été de sa 4ème année.(Nda.: À surveiller: J'ai l'intention de faire une fic, sur ce couple. "Promets-moi" serait sa suite...) Seule Ginny était au courant, avec Georges et quelques autres personnes. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Ron l'avait su. Le plus merveilleux été de toute sa vie...

-Non... jamais je vais oublier! Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

-Sérieusement maintenant... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi!

-Oui... Mais bon, ne m'en veut pas, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment...

-Je comprend, t'inquiètes! Dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Ils se sourirent, puis montèrent dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi on ne transplane pas? Demanda Hermione à Maugrey.

-Ce serait trop risqué, répondit-il simplement. En plus, on a pas le temps de se trouver une cachette, c'est du temps perdu, et on a pas de temps à perdre!

La voiture démarra alors vers le Terrier. Ce serait un long voyage, Hermione s'en doutait. D'ailleurs, après une demie-heure seulement, elle s'endormit...

Elle ouvrait doucement les yeux, se réveillant peu à peu. Elle était bien, un bras protecteur l'entourait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux complètement, elle pût appercevoir une tignasse rousse...

-Bien dormi? Dit Fred en souriant.

Elle se rassis alors brusquement.

-Euh... désolée! S'empressa-t-elle de dire.

-Hey, on se calme Hermione! Dit-il, amusé de la réaction de la jeune femme. Tu dormais, c'est tout.

Elle sourit vaguement, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Mrs.Weasley était à l'avant avec Maugrey et Tonks et gardait sans cesse l'oeil sur la route, comme si elle avait peur que Maugrey ne fasse un faux mouvement. Quant à Georges, il dormait lui aussi.

-On est presque arrivés, les enfants! Annonça Molly.

En effet, Hermione constata qu'ils étaient maintenant dans un paysage de campagne. Elle reconnaissait bien là le petit village de Loutry-Sainte-Chasse-Poule. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au Terrier. La jeune femme se sentit alors chez elle, enfin. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié ce que lui avait fait Drago. Comment l'aurait-elle pu? Elle le cachait toutefois encore.

-Enfin arrivés! Dit Georges en s'étirant. Long voyage, non?

-Ne parle pas toi! S'exclama Fred. Tu as dormi durant tout le trajet!

Georges fit alors une grimace enfantine à son frère, et Fred sourit à ce geste. Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé plus mature que son frère jumeau. Mais bon, ça, c'était son avis!

-Arrêtez donc vos enfantillages, les garcons! Cette pauvre Hermione doit être affamée! Georges, vient m'aider à faire le repas. Fred, peux-tu aller l'aider à défaire ses bagages?

-Oui m'man! Répondirent le jumeaux en choeur.

Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule avec Fred. Elle était contente. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparé, ils étaient toujours très proches l'un l'autre. Encore plus qu'avant. C'était une relation qui dépassait l'amitié même. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Ainsi, ils avaient toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter.

-Alors ma belle, passé un bon début d'année?

-Ma belle? Tiens, c'est nouveau ça! Dit-elle en riant.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans la chambre de Ginny et plaçaient les vêtements de Hermione dans une commode.

-Bah quoi? Faut bien le dire que t'es jolie! Dit-il avec des yeux rieurs.

-Ah! Tais-toi, va!

Elle empoigna un oreiller et la lui lança.

-Tu vas me le payer Hermione Granger!

-Non! Cria-t-elle.

Elle partit à courrir dans la chambre de Ginny, essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à Fred qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Mais il était trop rapide et elle ne put courrir bien longtemps. Il la plaqua doucement au mur, pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis la retint par les bras.

-Ça te plait de me lancer des oreillers en plein visage? Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui! Répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Ils étaient bien tous les deux dans cette position. Sans arrières-pensées, bien sûr. Ils avaient toujours été bien ensemble, c'est tout. Mais, comme tout bon moment a une fin...

-Maman dit que le repas est... MAIS JE RÊVE! VOUS VOUS ÊTES REMIS ENSEMBLE!

Hermione et Fred eurent vite fait de s'éloigner à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Georges se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre et regardait les deux jeunes adultes avec un grand sourire.

-Non, pas du tout! Affirma Hermione.

-Elle m'a lancé un oreiller! S'exclama Fred pour se justifier.

La jeune femme ne pût réprimer un sourire à ces paroles stupides...

-Mouais... dit Georges. M'enfin, maman dit que le repas est prêt. Descendez vite, les deux amoureux!

Et il partit ainsi, sans que Fred et Hermione n'aient eu le temps de dire un mot. Ils constatèrent le ridicule de la situation puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on essayait de se justifier! S'exclama Fred. Après tout, on ne faisait rien de mal!

-Oui, tu as bien raison!

-Et en plus, il ne nous avait pas appelé comme ça depuis... bah enfin, tu sais!

-Oui... On descend?

-Oui, je meurs de faim!

Sur ce, ils descendirent pour prendre un bon repas. Autour de la table, il y avait tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis, mis à part Rogue, bien sûr... Si il avait été là, Hermione l'aurait tué sur le champ! Enfin, n'en parlons plus...

-Bon appétit tout le monde! S'exclama Mrs.Weasley.

Après le repas, il y eut une réunion de l'Ordre. Pour la première fois, Hermione y assista, même si Molly était en désaccord avec ce point. Maugrey lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle DEVAIT y assister, et que c'était pour ça que Dumbledore l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici. Elle avait eut de chaleureuses retrouvailles avec Remus, qui sortait, à son grand plaisir, avec Tonks...

-Alors! Commença Arthur Weasley. Comme chacun d'entre vous le saviez déjà, Voldemort est de retour, qu'on le veuille ou non. Il se fait discret, mais on se doute d'une chose. Certains auraient apperçut des mangemorts se promener près du square...

-Ils occupperaient donc le numéro 12? s'étonna Hermione. Mais voyons, c'est une tactique idiote, de reprendre l'ancien quartier général de l'ennemi!

-Oui, nous le savons, poursuivit Mr.Weasley. Mais malgré tout, il faut rester méfiant. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un piège, tout simplement. Tout ce que nous avons à savoir, c'est que Voldemort est intelligent. Donc, qu'il soit au 12, square Grimmaurd, ou ailleurs, il saura comment nous piéger. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici ce soir, pour essayer de déjouer ses plans. Quelqu'un a une idée?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Ils pourraient être n'importe où! En plus, elle était persuadée que le mage noir savait que l'Ordre du Phénix préparait quelque chose contre lui. Il devait donc être drôlement bien préparé...

-Je sait! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il nous faut une taupe...

-On en a déjà à la tonne, des taupes! Protesta un nouveau membre dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom.

-Pas de ce genre de taupes! Le genre de taupe qui serait tellement près de Voldemort, qu'elle serait au courant de toutes les attaques qu'il projeterait de faire, avant tous les autres mangemorts! Je veut dire... Une personne intelligente, très intelligente, qui serait capable de s'attirer les faveurs de Voldemort lui-même!

Mr.Weasley parût réfléchir un moment. C'était vrai que c'était une bonne idée. En même temps, c'était dangereux. Même très dangereux. Si la personne chargée de cette mission se fesait découvrir, elle serait perdue à jamais... Mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

-Et cette personne si intelligente, ce serait qui?

-Moi! Annonça alors Hermione.

À ce moment, le silence se fît dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune femme. Fred la regardait, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit sérieuse. Il ne FALLAIT pas qu'elle le soit...

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Drago... Enfin, j'essaierai! Si je ne suis pas capable, ou bien si je me relis et je trouve que c'est nul, bah ce sera encore du point de vue de Hermione, ou de celui de Ginny! Et voilà, c'était la fin... Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, en attendant un autre!! Goodbye! **_

_**X x x , MoonlightAngel132**_


	15. L'histoire, la vraie

_**Voilàààà!! Enfin le week-end, il était temps! Bon... toujours le même blabla hein! Pas besoin de vous dire que je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews que j'apprécie toujours autant! C'est pour ça que j'y répond maintenant régulièrement P :**_

_**Darkim the queen of konery : Lolll Voyons, je ne mettrai pas Fred avec Hermione dans cette fic, quelle idée! P C'est un Dramione, faut pas oublier . Dans une autre fic peut-être, mais pas dans celle-là P J'espère quand même que tu as aimé, et que tu ne sortiras pas ton bazooka à poils roses pour flinguer le jouli Fred!!! Xxx**_

_**avada666 : Merciii! Contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! Xxx**_

_**nandouillettemalfoy : P Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... On verra bien plus tard hein! ;-) Merci pour la review, j'suis super contente que ça plaise! Xxx**_

_**LittleJuice : Merci pour la critique constructive! Ça pourrait me servir, je me relirai alors! Malgré les quelques fautes, je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci encore! Xxx**_

_**nefenti : Ah oui? Lol Merci! Xxx**_

_**Crystallyne : C'est important d'écouter en cours!! Malgré tout, je suis contente que tu prennes des risques pour lire ma fic ;-) Et je suis surtout contente que tu aimes!! Merci pour la critique, au contraire, je prend tout comme critique! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas du genre "Ta fic est nulle, je ne repasserai plus..." ou des choses comme ça, c'est tant mieux! Même que des fois, ça m'aide P Donc encore une fois merci, et aurevoir, petite rebelle! ;-) Et pour la proposition de fic, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer ton adresse e-mail par Mp, on pourra mieux en discuter! Xxx**_

_**Maintenant, fini le blabla, et passons aux choses sérieuses!! Dans ce chapitre, je tasse toute possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir une relation Fred/'Mione dans cette fic. Enfin... je crois ' Vous verrez par vous même! Bonne lecture!!**_

Drago se réveillait peu à peu, après la plus mauvaise nuit qu'il n'avait jamais passée de toute sa vie. Au matin, il avait tant espéré se retrouver aux côtés d'Hermione. Mais, se rappellant ce qui s'était produit la veille, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas rêver... Il était environ 6 heures 30, ce matin là. Il se leva, et alla frapper à la porte de la Gryffondor, espérant qu'elle se serait calmée entre temps.

-Hermione?

Pas de réponse.

-Est-ce que tu dors Hermione?

Toujours pas de réponse. Alors, inquiet, il empoigna sa baguette et dévérouilla la porte, pour voir, avec surprise, que le lit d'Hermione était bien vide...

-Elle est partie! S'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une note, sur le lit...

_Drago, quand tu liras ceci, ça veut dire que je suis partie. Et que je ne reviendrai sûrement pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écrit cette lettre, alors que je t'en veut énormément. Je crois que je sais, tout au fond de moi, que c'était pour t'expliquer pourquoi je t'en voulait. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas compris, Drago. Je t'en veut parce que tu as joué avec moi. Je t'en veut parce que tu m'as menti. Je t'en veut parce que tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ça alors que tu savais très bien que celà me concernait profondément. Je t'en veut parce que je t'aimait, je te faisait confiance, et tu as tout gâché. Maintenant, tu vas retourner au près de Voldemort et je ne pourras rien y faire... C'est dommage tu sais. Parce que je croyait vraiment que tu allais tenir ta promesse..._

_Il est maintenant temps pour moi d'y aller. Je pars loin d'ici, à un endroit où je pourrai aider. _

_Adieu,_

_Hermione_

Il redéposa la lettre sur le lit de la jeune femme, puis tomba à genoux. Il avait un visage dur, impassible. Il allait y retourner, au manoir. Mais pas à la fin de l'année, non... maintenant...

Tout le monde était bouche-bée, face à la proposition de Hermione. Tout le monde espérait qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Mais, malheureusement, elle était bien sérieuse...

-Mais voyons, Hermione! S'exclama Molly Weasley. Tu n'y penses pas! C'est bien trop dangereux pour toi! Tu n'as que 17 ans enfin! Et Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu participes aux opérations, en plus...

-Je veut y aller! S'exclama Hermione, férocement. Je doit y aller! Vous ne comprenez pas? Si, vous pouvez comprendre! Vous avez perdu un fils, Mrs. Weasley. Moi, j'ai perdu mon petit ami et mon meilleur ami. C'est pareil, sinon pire! Je doit aller les venger... je doit aller le tuer, cet espèce de connard!

Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état. Cet état de colère pure et simple. Cet état de tristesse vengeresse.

-Je te comprends, poursuivit donc Molly. Mais toi aussi tu dois comprendre que c'est dangereux, Hermione. Tu dois rester en vie!

-Je resterai en vie... Je vous le promet!

-Molly... intervint Arthur. On peut faire confiance à cette petite. Je suis sur qu'elle s'en sortira.

-Oh, merci Monsieur Weasley! Dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon, d'accord... se résigna Mme.Weasley. Je suppose que... on peut bien lui laisser une chance... Oh, ma chérie!

Elle la prit alors dans ses bras. Elle était très inquiète pour la jeune femme. Mais en même temps, elle en était fière. Elle allait risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde magique... Fred, quant à lui, ne disait aucun mot. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione ne prenne de tels risques. Elle pourrait mourrir n'importe quand!

-Et si jamais quelqu'un la reconnaissait? Tenta Fred.

-On n'a qu'à changer son apparence pour un bout de temps, proposa Maugrey. Je connait un sort très puissant, destiné à cet effet.

Fred se renfrogna alors. Elle allait devoir y aller, qu'il le veuille ou non... La réunion se termina sur cette note. Mr.Weasley avait déclaré qu'ils poursuivraient demain. Puis tout le monde monts se coucher. Par-contre, trois jeunes avaient décidé de veiller un peu.

-Alors tu vas vraiment y aller? Demanda Fred à l'intention de Hermione.

Ils étaient tous les trois, Hermione, Georges et Fred, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait cette chambre, mais ça lui faisait du bien de s'y retrouver, dans une atmosphère chaleureuse.

-Oui... répondit Hermione. Je doit y aller.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, affirma Georges. Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Risquer ça vie pour sauver le monde sorcier, c'est vraiment grand.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle.

Georges bailla alors, puis annonça qu'il était mort de fatigue.

-Je crois que je vais y aller moi! Déclara-t-il. Bonne nuit tout le monde, à demain!

-Oui, bonne nuit, répondit Hermione.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Fred et Hermione seuls.

-Tu sais... commença Fred. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer...

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer... répondit la jeune femme.

-Tu vas prendre soin de toi, hein?

-Oui, c'est juré, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai... j'aurait quelquechose... à te demander... dit-il timidement.

-Demande tout ce que tu veux, dit gentiement Hermione.

-Tu sais que je ne t'aime plus... enfin, je veut dire, je ne t'aime plus comme je t'aimait il y a trois ans. Seulement, il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu... et encore plus en ce moment, parce que quand tu partiras... j'aurai peur, Hermione. Peur que tu ne reviennes plus...

Elle garda le silence un moment, puis Fred reprit.

-Je voulais juste te demander... un dernier baiser... pour qu'on puisse oublier... qu'on s'est un jour aimé.

Hermione sourit, tout simplement. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et elle savait que elle aussi ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne fût même pas surprise par la demande de son ami. Elle s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son ex petit ami pour venir y déposer doucement les siennes dans un bref mais tendre baiser. Comme un baiser d'adieu, pensa Hermione tristement...

-Est-ce que c'est oublié? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, dit-il en répondait à son sourire. Puis, sans une parole de plus, ils s'étendirent sur le lit puis s'endormirent... (Nda.: J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre, cette fois-ci! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Fred et Hermione ne sortiront pas ensemble... dans cette fic, en tout cas! P)

Drago était arrivé au manoir en plein milieu de la nuit, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

-Drago! Avait dit son père quand il l'avait vu entrer dans le salon famillial. Quel plaisir de te revoir!

Une pointe de sarcasme tranperçait son ton presque courtois.

-Oh, mais tout le plaisir est pour toi, père, dit Drago.

Lucius regarda son fils, une lueur étrange dans le regard, puis son sourire hypocrite réapparut.

-Tu sais où est ta chambre. Je crois que ta mère t'y attends. Bonne nuit mon fils.

-Ouais, c'est ça...

Il se retourna puis commença à marcher vers le deuxième étage, où se trouvait sa chambre, tout au fond d'un long couloir qui paraissait être interminable. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il vit sa mère, assise sur son lit à baldaquins noir, qui semblait effectivement l'attendre.

-Bonjour mère, dit-il sans expression.

Il avait toujours aimé sa mère. Mais, en ce moment, il n'avait pas envie d'être très courtois.

-Oh, Drago, tu m'as manqué!

Elle étreignit son fils, mais il ne réagit pas. Il entendit une voix féminine dans sa tête. Il savait que c'était celle de sa mère qui ne voulait pas se faire entendre de Lucius.

"_Drago, il faut que je te parle. Viens me rejoindre dans le salon, au bout du couloir, aussitôt que tu entendras ton père se coucher."_

Le jeune homme acquiéssa discrètement, puis Narcissa sortit de la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier défit ses bagages puis s'étendit sur son lit, guettant le moindre bruit...

-Vous vouliez me parler, mère? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux dans le fameux salon.

-Oui... Écoutes, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, je veux m'enfuir d'ici. Avec toi...

Il fût surpris par cette soudaine nouvelle.

-Mais... mère! Vous ne pouvez pas...

-J'en ai marre, Drago! Il me répugnes! Il me frappe sans cesse...

Il observa sa mère quelques instants, puis constata pour la première fois qu'elle avait l'air faible. Faible et épuisée. Elle avait un oeil au beurre noir et des cernes énormes, prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des lunes. Elle était moins majestueuse que d'habitude, et ça, Drago l'avait remarqué.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ce genre de choses mais... Drago, il me viole chaque soir! Je n'en peut plus... Je n'en peut plus...

-Mère...

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Narcissa Malefoy, puis son fils ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mère... ne vous inquiétez pas... nous allons nous enfuir, ensemble! Sauf qu'il nous faut un plan...

-J'en ai déjà un... déclara-t-elle, séchant peu à peu ses larmes.

Puis elle expliqua clairement à son fils ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire...

Hermione s'était réveillé tôt, dans le lit de Fred, aux côtés de ce dernier. Avant que tout le monde ne se réveille, elle se leva et eut l'intention de descendre, mais il s'était réveillé.

-Et bah alors, on dit plus bonjour maintenant? Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Elle était un peu déboussollée, ses rêves étranges à propos de Drago avaient recommencé... mais elle n'osait même pas y penser.

-Ça va? T'as pas l'air bien toi... s'inquiétant le jeune homme en s'étirant de toutes ses forces.

-Non, ça va... en fait... non, ça va pas!

Elle soupira pour ensuite venir se rassir sur le lit.

-Écoutes... ce qui n'allait pas, hier... c'est que je suis amoureuse.

-Bah alors, c'est pour ça que ça va pas 'Mione? C'est génial si tu es amoureuse!

-Ouais... mais je suis amoureuse de la mauvaise personne... et cette personne m'a fait souffrir...

-Bah voyons, ça peut pas être si pire que ça! C'est qui?

-Bien en fait... c'est... Drago Malefoy...

Il agrandit les yeux de stupeur.

-Quoi? J'ai bien entendu? Drago Malefoy?

-Oui...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait, cet enfoiré, que j'aille le buter???

Il était dans une colère noire. Drago Malefoy avait osé faire souffrir SA Hermione.

-Calme-toi, Fred. C'est que Drago Malefoy, pas besoin de faire un drame! Il y en a des pires!

-Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sortes avec Drago Malefoy. Non, après tout, tu es assez grande pour choisir toi même avec qui tu veux sortir. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que ce connard t'aie fait souffrir!

-Écoutes, c'est du passé maintenant, ok? Ne t'en occuppes pas surtout, tu me le jures?

-Mouais... T'es sûre que c'est pas grave? Parce que vu la tête que t'avais hier...

-Oui, je t'assures... enfin, je crois!

Il sourit, soulagé.

-Tu viens petit-déjeuner?

-Avec plaisir! Dit-elle.

Ils se changèrent puis descendirent donc à l'étaghe du dessous. Hermione, elle, repensait au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit... Drago et Hermione chantaient sur une scène ensemble... ils avaient l'air si heureux! Tellement heureux que ça manquait à Hermione... Mais bon, c'était fini maintenant, plus jamais ils ne riraient ensemble, plus jamais ils s'endormiraient ensemble sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, plus jamais ils ne s'embrasseraient...

-Tu manges quoi? Demanda alors Fred.

-Oh... tout bien réfléchi, je n'ai plus bien faim...

-D'accord, c'est comme tu veux!

Il se servit un bol de céréales qu'il dévora en moins de 5 minutes. Ensuite, il entraina Hermione dehors.

-Allez viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose! Dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers une forêt.

Elle ne pût faire autrement que de le suivre. Ils marchèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans une petite clairière. Le soleil se levait à peine, Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait être environ 5h30 du matin. Des arbres les entouraient et semblaient former un énorme bouclier autour d'eux. Des petits animaux sauvages marchaient tranquillement dans la clairière, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué les deux jeunes intrus. On voyait le soleil levant au travers les arbres.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclamma alors Hermione. Depuis quand tu connais cet endroit?

-Bah en fait... depuis toujours, j'imagine! C'est mon jardin secret, en quelque sorte. Quand j'ai envie d'être seul, je viens ici et je m'étends sous un arbre... ça peut durer des heures! Personne n'est au courant de cet endroit...

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de parler, pour contempler le paysage. Quand soudain, un cri perça le silence.

-LES ENFAAAAAAANTS!

-Euh... Ça, c'était pas la voix de ta mère? Demanda Hermione.

-En effet... et elle avait pas l'air hype contente! Constata Fred avec un sourire. On ferait miuex d'y aller. Tu viens?

Elle la suivit dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la maison, où une Mme. Weasley furieuse les attendait.

-Où étiez-vous hein?! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour vous deux! Imaginez ma réaction, quand je rentre dans vos deux chambres, et qu'il n'y a absolument personne, hein??? Et en plus, c'est quoi cette idée tordue de vous promener tous seuls dans la forêt par des temps pareils???!

-Désolé maman... on ne le referra plus... affirma Fred en baissant la tête, en regrettant faussement son geste.

-Oui... dit Molly, pas très convaincue. Allez, rentrez dans la maison, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Hermione jeta un regard à Fred qui lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Avant de rentrer dans la maison, il lui chuchota:

-Ne le dit à personne...

Elle acquiéssa. Après un bon petit déjeuner, L'Ordre du Phénix voulait parler avec Hermione...

Drago se réveilla, surpris d'être dans son lit, puis se rappella qu'il était venu ici cette nuit. À moitié endormi, il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il avait écrit dans son journal, la veille...

"_Cher journal, aujourd'hui, Elle est partie. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer tout. Pas eu le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avait fait tout ça. Mais à toi, je peut bien le dire. _

_Tu-Sais-Qui, à la fin de l'année dernière, m'avait donné une mission que je devait accomplir avant la fin de cette année. Cette mission, c'était amadouer Hermione Granger... Un jeu d'enfant, m'étais-je dit. Après tout, elle était faible, et tomberait immédiatement dans mes bras. Même que au début de notre 6ème année, j'avait commencé à être un peu plus courtois avec elle. Mais bon... Alors je devait l'amadouer, pour qu'elle puisse être à la merci de Voldemort. Pour qu'il puisse la tuer plus facilement. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus je me rendait compte que c'était plus qu'une mission. _

_De plus, Mcgonagall avait eu la brillante idée de nous mettre dans le même dortoir... La réaction de Hermione m'a amusé. Elle était horrifiée à l'idée de cohabiter avec moi. J'ai sourit, pensant qu'elle était terriblement mignonne quand elle avait ce genre de réaction. Sauf que j'ai tout de suite mis de côté cette pensée malsaine. Bah quoi, ce n'était qu'une simple mission, après tout! _

_Mais c'est par la suite, que j'ai réalisé que c'était vrai. Qu'elle était mignonne, gentille, intelligente... et j'en passe! Donc, je me suis mis à paniquer. Je n'était plus moi-même. Ou peut-être que j'était plus moi-même que d'habitude... En tout cas, je me suis mis à oublier peu à peu ma mission, ne pensant bientôt qu'à Elle. Elle qui faisait chavirer mon coeur à chaque fois que je la voyait. Jusqu'à temps que je ne reçoive cette fameuse lettre... la lettre que mon père m'a envoyé, pour avoir la "gentillesse" de me rappeller ce que j'avait à faire... _

_Bien sûr, lui n'était pas au courant de ma mission. Mais seulement le passage qui me faisait me rappeller qui j'était... S'en était trop. Donc, un soir, je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes. Je pleurait pour la première fois. Et Merlin que ça faisait du bien! Toutes ces larmes refoulées durant tant d'années ressortaient d'un seul coup. Et il fallait que ça tombe quand j'était dans les bras de Hermione... Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que son parfum m'a fait me rappeller à quel point je l'aimait. Mais aussi à quel point je ne devait pas l'aimer, je n'avait pas le droit!_

_Je pleurait parce que je savait que j'allait devoir la perdre à cause de ce que j'était, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulait au monde! Je lui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir, de l'aider à sortir de sa souffrance... Mais j'ai échoué lamentablement. Au contraire, je la fait souffrir encore plus... Et arriva ce fameux soir, au bord du lac, où elle m'a laissé tomber. Ses paroles m'ont fait mal, trop mal pour que je les répète dans ce journal. Elle m'a laissé tomber. _

_Je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de m'accrocher à la vie, la vraie. C'est pourquoi maintenant je suivrai les pas de mon père. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais j'y suis forcé. Mon père se doute que j'aime Hermione. Si je le renie encore une fois, il la tueras pour me tuer ensuite. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'elle vive. Je veux qu'elle aille la plus belle vie qu'une femme ne peut pas avoir. Je veux qu'elle vive heureuse, qu'elle se marie et qu'elle aille beaucoup d'enfants... avec un autre homme, mais pas avec moi. _

_Maintenant que tu sais toute l'histoire, je te laisse. Merci, cher journal, de m'avoir laissé me confier. Maintenant, je file me coucher, repenssant à ce que sera mon avenir. Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemards ce soir..."_

Il reposa son journal à sa place puis s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains, repensant alors au plan de sa mère...

-On réussiras, mère.. Même si il faudra Le défier pour le faire, on réussiras!

-Hermione... commença Mr. Weasley, l'air grave.

La jeune femme fût surprise de l'entendre parler avec ce ton de voix. Malgré tout, elle laissa Arthur poursuivre sans un mot.

-On a tous reparlé de cette idée de taupe. On trouve que c'est une excellente idée... Mais... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire... Tu devras partir le plus tôt possible...

Elle agrandit les yeux de stupeur, un peu surprise de cette nouvelle. Oui, elle voulait y aller, mais pas maintenant. Malgré tout, elle comprennait.

-Je comprend, Arthur, dit-elle. Le monde magique n'attends jamais... Laissez-moi tout de même le temps de revoir Ginny! Laissez-moi jusqu'à ce week-end, s'il vous plaît!

-Oui, bien entendu... Et, Hermione?

-Oui Arthur?

-Merci de tant vouloir faire pour nous aider. Ton aide nous est précieuse, nous t'en sommes reconnaissants.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et sortit de table, suivie par un Fred, subjugué.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, 'Mione! Dit-il en arrivant à proximité. C'est du suicide!

Elle se stoppa net.

-Écoutes, Fred... Tu as perdu un frère, oui. Moi, c'était mon petit ami. Et je l'aimait!

Elle sourit, puis dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-À croire que vous êtes tous irrésistibles, les Weasley...

Fred sourit à son tour, et Hermione reprit.

-J'ai besoin d'y aller. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre?

-J'ai besoin de toi... est-ce que tu peux comprendre? Dit-il alors.

Il lui avait déjà dit ça auparavant. Alors qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble... Mais maintenant, cette phrase n'avait plus du tout le même sens qu'avant. Ça voulait plutôt dire que si elle s'en allait, il n'aurait plus personne avec qui parler pour de vrai, sérieusement. Si elle s'en allait, il allait horriblement s'inquiéter pour elle. Et ça, Hermione le comprenait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis le serra dans ses bras, émue.

-Écoutes Fred... Je reviendrai, je t'en fait la promesse! Mais laisse-moi partir... je t'en prie! Je doit y aller!

Il se dégagea, puis la regarda de nouveau. Elle avait des étincelles dans les yeux. Même si il ne lui donnerait pas son accord, elle irait pareil... Il acquiéssa alors à contre coeur.

-Tu dois suivre ton intuition, dit-il simplement. Mais... sois prudente!

-Promis! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans emcombres. Dans deux jours, samedi, Ginny arriverait au Terrier. Et dans trois jours, ce serait le grand départ pour Hermione...


	16. Départ et retrouvailles

_**Salut à tous, je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous! Et voici un autre chapitre bien de mon cru... Malgré qu'il ne se passe pas tellement grand chose dans cette partie de l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez!**_

_**RAR:**_

_**Littlejuice !! Lol Blanche Neige!! Tu sais que c'était mon conte de fées préféré, quand j'était jeune?? M'enfin... ' C'est sûr que les petites fautes que je fais parfois sont sûrement dûes au fait que je crois qu'un mot s'écrit de telle ou telle façon, alors que c'est pas du tout ça... Mais oui, si tu veux, j'accepte ton aide avec plaisir! Je te remercie pour ta review, comme d'habitude, et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours! Xxx**_

_**Darkim the queen of konery : xD Je ne fais que m'imaginer le bazooka, et je m'écroule littéralement de rire! En tout cas, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir dissippé le doute en toi qu'il pourrait subsister ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule trace d'amour entre Fred et Hermione... Mais ne tue personne, je t'en prie! P Espèce de sadique, va!! Merci pour la review, j'espère au moins que ça te plais quand même ;-) Xxx**_

_**hermione23-dray32 : Loll De rien, ça fait plaisir! P La suite, maintenant!! Xxx**_

_**elodu92 : Pas grave! P J'espère simplement que maintenant il est bien réparé! Oui, en effet... Hermione et Drago souffrent beaucoup beaucoup! C'est juste que Hermione, la coriace, se refuse toujours la vérité, comme d'habitude... elle est trop locace! Allez, merci pour ta review, et puis à la prochaine!! Xxx**_

_**the lord of shadows : P Bah ouais, peut-être, qui sait! Lis et tu sauras, ma jolie! Merciii encore pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras O Xxx**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous! ;-)**_

Ginny arriva au Terrier le samedi suivant. Hermione lui avait tout de suite expliqué la situation. La rousse n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée, mais, malgré tout, elle accepta le choix de sa meilleure amie. Ensuite, elles passèrent la nuit ensemble, à parler... 

-Hermione... Ce qui s'est passé avec Drago... Dit Ginny, tout de même méfiante.

-Écoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, d'accord?

-D'accord, mais... Je voulait juste savoir réellement ce qui s'était passé. En fait... il y a des tonnes de rumeurs à l'école, et je suis persuadée qu'il ne vaut mieux pas les croire. 'Mione... Que s'est-il passé avec Drago? Vous vous aimiez tant!

-Il s'est passé qu'il m'a menti, Ginny! Il m'a menti, et je ne l'ai pas prit! Écoutes, tu le sais, maintenant, que Voldemort est bien vivant et qu'il complote contre nous secrètement. Et bien lui il le savait, et il ne m'en a rien dit!

-Et c'est pour ça que tu lui en veut?? s'étona Ginny. Mais enfin, Hermione... Il avait certainement une bonne raison! Moi, je penses que...

-Et bien justement! TOI tu penses quelque chose, et MOI je pense autrement! Il fallait que je saches! Il savait qu'il le fallait! Et malgré tout... il ne m'as rien dit!

Elle garda un moment de silence puis s'étendit dans son lit.

-Bonne nuit, Ginny.

-Oui... bonne nuit... répondit la rousse. À demain.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était réveillée vers 7 heures. Elle s'était levée immédiatement, c'était le jour de son départ aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était déjà debout, elle les entendait s'affairer à l'étage inférieur. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour se lever et descendit en bas. Au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, le silence s'installa.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Hermione pour meubler ce silence inconfortable.

-Hermione! Salut! Dit Ginny. Passé une bonne nuit?

Les activités autour d'eux reprirent.

-Oui, ça a fait du bien, un peu de sommeil.

-Hermione? Demanda Mr.Weasley. Viens t'asseoir avec nous

Elle s'exécuta puis attendit que Arthur dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Tu partiras ce soir, à 18 heures, annonça-t-il.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, en signe de compréhension, mais n'en fit pas plus. Elle devenait habituée à ce genre de nouvelle annoncée sans ménagement. D'abbord qu'elle partirait tout de suite après l'arrivée de Ginny, et ensuite qu'elle partirait le soir même, à 18 heures piles.

-Maugrey te jetait le sort dont il nous a parlé il y a quelques jours, poursuivit Mr. Weasley. Le polynectar serait trop risqué, puisqu'il faudrait que tu en prennes une dose régulièrement durant un temps encore indéterminé. Un de nos espions infiltrés a averti Voldemort qu'une nouvelle femme voulait intégrer leurs rangs. Tu as donc une entrevue prévue avec Voldemort lui-même, ce soir, à 18 heures. L'interview aura lieu, comme nous l'avons prévu, au 12,square Grimmaurd. Ils se sont bel et bien installés à cet endroit, en fin de comptes... En tout cas, Hermione... Sois prudente!

Puis toutes les personnes qui étaient au Terrier et qu'elle connaissait la serrèrent dans leurs bras, dans une scène émouvante. Le reste de la journée, jusqu'à 17 heures, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Ginny jouèrent au Quidditch dans le jardin. Hermione était tombée à plusieurs reprises du balai que les Weasley lui avait prêté.

-Je suis nulle au Quidditch! S'exclama-t-elle après la 20ème chute. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas voler!

-Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre, avait gentiment proposé Fred.

-Non merci, refusa poliment Hermione en rougissant.

Puis, à 17 heures, Mrs. Weasley les avaient tous appellés pour le dîner. C'était le dernier repas d'Hermione ici avant son départ. Tout au long du repas, personne n'avait dit un mot. Puis vint 18 heures moins 5, il fût temps à Hermione de se préparer. Maugrey lui jeta un sortilège, qui la fit se transformer en une jeune femme qui était tout sauf elle. Elle arborait maintenant de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses, avec deux yeux bleus perçants, tout simplement magnifiques. En ce qui concerne l'habillement, ce fût sur ce point qu'elle fût étonnée au plus haut point. Elle portait maintenant une mini-jupe noire mqui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et un haut de même couleur en cuir bien trop décoleté au goût de Hermione. S'étant remis du choc, elle transporta alors ses bagages jusqu'à la sortie, avant d'embrasser chaque membre de la grande famille Weasley.

-Wow... s'exclama Fred, tellement bas qu'il fût impossible à qui que ce soit de l'entendre.

-Vous allez tous me manquer! Terriblement! Dit Hermione, l'émotion dans la voix.

-Toi aussi! Répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

-Prends bien soin de toi, Hermione! Répéta encore une fois Mrs. Weasley. Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas y aller réellement!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Mrs. Weasley. Ça va aller. Tout va bien aller.

-Aurevoir Hermione! Avait dit Ginny. Reviens-nous vite!

-Tu crois que la tête de ce cher vieux Voldy irait bien, accrochée au-dessus de ma tête de lit? Avait demandé Georges en plaisanta.

-Je crois qu'elle ferait mieux par-dessus ta propre tête, comme ça on pourrait voir à quel point je suis beau! Répliqua Fred avec un sourire.

Hermione éclata de rire à ces paroles, puis se retourna. Juste avant de partir, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de Fred qui chuchotait doucement, désepérément:

-Prends soin de toi...

Drago était dans une chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd, au deuxième étage de la maison. Il était 18 heures. Apparemment, d'une source inconnue, un nouveau Mangemort voulait en faire partie, c'était une femme. Alors, tous les Mangemorts avaient été dépêchés sur les lieux, pour assister à l'entrevue qui allait avoir lieu entre cette femme et Voldemort.

-Drago! Cria une voix, venant du premier.

-Oui père? Répondit-il.

-La nouvelle venue est arrivée. Viens donc l'accueillir!

Il se leva, agacé, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les têtes d'elfes qui s'y trouvaient accrochées aux murs le dégoutaient, c'est pourquoi il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver en bas. Et il la vit. Ey il ne pût faire autrement qu'écarquiller les yeux. Elle était non-seulement magnifique, mais aussi terriblement sexy! Il se demanda alors quel pouvait bien être le nom d'une si jolie créature...

-Drago, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant devant la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas plus de 17 ou 18 ans. Drago Malefoy. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle...?

Il lui tendit sa main, mais elle ne la prit pas. D'ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi.

-Paige Mckinley, répondit simplement la jeune femme dans un souffle, évitant le regard de Drago.

Le blond se demandait vraiment qui était-elle pour l'ignorer ainsi. Il trouvait cette attitude assez louche, disons-le franchement...

Hermione n'en crût pas ses yeux quand elle vit Drago descendre les escaliers précipitament. Il n'était pas sencé être à Poudlard? Enfin, elle mis fin à ces pensées, puis essaya de dissimuler ses sentiments aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. La colère menaçait de surgir à tout coup, surtout qu'elle était entourée de Mangemorts. Elle était donc stressée et en colère, ce qui n'était pas un très bon mélange dans le cas de Hermione Granger. Quand il lui demanda son nom, elle fût prise au dépourvu. Elle inventa donc un nom comme ça, au hazard. Un nom qu'elle avait déja vu quelque part, dans un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait lus.

Ensuite, un autre Mangemort se dirigea vers elle. Plus costaud, celui-là.

-Suivez-moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend...

Elle s'exécuta sans parler, sans même un regard pour Drago. Le Mangemort descendait les marches qui menaient à la cave où se trouvait la salle à manger. Il y avait une grande table de bois foncées avec autour, une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui étaient regroupés pour assister à l'entretien qu'elle était sencée avoir avec Voldemort. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs tout au bout de la table, dans un fauteuil de velours bleu foncé, le plus confortable qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Un siège vide se trouvait à ses côtés et Il l'invita à y prendre place. Hermione frissonna légèrement à l'idée qu'elle allait être assise aux côtés du monstre qui avait tué les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde, mais n'en laissant rien paraître et alla s'asseoir à son siège sans un mot, toujours silencieuse, son visage à l'expression neutre. Elle ne pût s"empêcher de se dire que ce ne devait qu'être les préférés du Lord, en appercevant entre autres Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange dans un coin de la salle, juste derrière Hermione. Puis, l'interview commença.

-Quel est votre nom? Demanda alors Voldemort d'une voix posée mais ferme et en même temps glaciale.

-Paige Mckinley, répondit-elle simplement.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous tenez à rejoindre nos rangs ce soir?

À ce moment, une expression de profond dégout apparût sur le visage de Hermione. Pas parce qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais bien parce que ce qu'elle s'apprettait à dire la dégoutait au plus haut point.

-Parce que je pense que ces sales moldus ne mériteraient pas de vivre, parce que je pense que ces impurs, les sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ne mériteraient pas d'être admis dans une école de sorcellerie, parce tout simplement, je pense qu'ils devraient tous être éliminés de la planète!

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru la salle, puis Voldemort fît un sourire cruel qui donna envie à Hermione de vomir. Bien évidemment, elle avait fermé son esprit à l'aide de l'Occlumancie, pour ne pas lui permettre de lire dans ses pensées.

-Je doit avouer ma foi que j'adore votre façon de penser, affirma Monsieur-tête-de-serpent-dans-toute-sa-splendeur avec un sourire pervers. Une dernière question, Mademoiselle Mckinley. Que vous apportera le fait de faire partie des nôtres?

-Une énorme satisfaction... répondit-elle, avec le même sourire dégouté. Je pourrai enfin vivre en paix, en éliminant ceux qui me répugnent depuis ma naissance.

-Et bien, Miss... Bienvenue parmis nous! Déclara le Lord aussi froidement qu'à son habitude.

Elle afficha un sourire sadique. Elle allait pouvoir se venger. Il était tombé dans son piège...

Le soir même, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida donc d'aller voir la nouvelle venue (par toute gentillesse...) pour voir si elle s'adaptait bien. Il cogna trois coups à la porte, puis attendit.

-Quoi? Dit une voix aggressive de l'autre côté de la porte,

-Mademoiselle Mckinley? Demanda Drago. C'est moi, Drago Malefoy, on s'est vus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Je m'en souvient très bien, répondit-elle alors d'une voix glaciale.

-Euh... tout va bien? Demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle dans un soupir.

Finalement, à contre-coeur, elle ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

Drago ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la tenue de Paige. C'était un pyjama assez... hors du commun! En fait... elle portait exactement le même débardeur et les mêmes petites culottes qu'Hermione portait, quand il l'avait vue en pyjama pour la première fois. Il secoua la tête, pour faire sortir cet agréable souvenir de sa tête, puis reporta son attention sur elle.

-Rien de particulier, dit-il simplement. Je voulais juste voir si vous vous sentiez bien dans vos appartements... Je peux entrer?

Hermione hésitait. Devait-elle le laisser entrer? Elle faisait son possible pour garder son air froid et hautain, mais c'était difficile. D'un côté, elle lui en voulait encore terriblement, mais de l'autre, elle avait une envie irrésistible de le laisser entrer. Puis, cette deuxième solution domina son esprit. Elle soupira, puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Affichant un grand sourire à l'intention de la jeune femme, Drago entra alors et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, pas gêné pour deux sous. Comme à son habitude, à ce qu'elle pût constater... Ayant eu une idée, Hermione répondit donc à son sourire.

-Alors... commença-t-elle, le rejoignant sur le lit. Que faites-vous dans la vie?

Elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement passer pour une idiote en posant cette question. C'était sur et certain. Malgré tout, Drago lui répondit sans se poser de questions.

-Et bien normalement, je devrait être à Poudlard. Mais à cause de mon père, je me retrouve coincé ici, contre mon gré... Et oui, je n'ai jamais voulu être Mangemort... Mais n'en dites pas un mot à mon père, ou même au Seigneur des Ténèbres! S'exclama-t-il alors, réalisant qu'il venait de dire celà à une parfaite inconnue.

-Promis... dit Hermione. Mais au juste... si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez-vous quitter Poudlard?

Drago garda quelques instants de silence, affichant un vague sourire triste.

-N'avez-vous jamais aimé quelqu'un, Mademoiselle Mckinley?

Hermione garda le silence, soudainement intéressée par ce que disait son ex petit ami. Il se tourna vers elle, planta ses yeux de fer, envoutants, dans les nouveaux yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

-Moi si... Mais elle, elle... ne m'aimait pas. Ou plutôt, ne m'aimait plus... Elle m'a quitté, parce qu'elle pensait que je lui avait menti... Mais je ne lui ai jamais menti! Je... Je ne voulait pas lui mentir mais... c'était pour la protéger et... je ne savait plus... quoi faire...

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, puis se releva brusquement vers Hermione.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça à vous... C'est vrai, je vous ai connue il n'y a seulement que quelques heures, mais j'ai l'impression... je ne sais pas... Vous me rappellez vaguement quelqu'un...

Drago se leva, gêné.

-Mais enfin... Désolé, vraiment, de vous avoir importuné. Et surtout... de vous avoir confié mes problèmes, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Dans un élan de générosité soudaine, Hermione lui sourit alors sincèrement. Un sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait pas affiché depuis des lustres.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous le jures... Écoutez, vous pouvez revenir quand vous le voudrez.

-Merci... dit-il simplement. Bonne nuit.

-Oui, à demain, répondit-elle.

Sur ce, il sortit doucement de la pièce puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Hermione, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, se coucha sur le lit et se frappa légèrement la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là???


	17. Can't fight the moonlight

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! Bon, blablabla, vous connaissez le refrain, maintenant passons aux réponses:**_

_**Darkin the queen of konery: P Jamais tu ne chargeras, Darkim! XD M'enfin... Moi aussi, je l'adore, le tome 7!! Je l,ai tout juste fini hier soir, et j'ai adoré! Mais en tout cas... J'avertirai Fred, je te le jures! Xxx**_

_**elodu92: Loll Oui, Un sourire P Le premier réel depuis des lustres! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Xxx**_

_**Lavande B. P.: Bah en fait, Paige, c'est Hermione, si tu n'avais pas compris Et un grand merci à toi, pour avoir rattrappé ton retard sur les reviews, même si tu n'étais pas obligée!! Xxx**_

_**Sur ce, encore la même chose qu'à chaque chpitre... Bonne lecture! P**_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

"**Can't fight the moonlight" de Leann Rimes**

Hermione se réveillait avec l'impression de se retrouver dans un endroit qui lui était familier. Elle regarda alentour, comme pour se retrouver, puis reconnu la chambre du 12, Square Grimmaurd dans laquelle Ginny et elle avait l'habitude de dormir, auparavant, l'été de sa cinquième année. Puis, elle se rappella sa soirée. Et maintenant, le mirroir... Elle fit un saut en appercevant devant elle une jeune femme qui n'était pas elle. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan... Mais bon, elle finirait bien par s'y habituer! Elle se dit maintenant avec ironie que pendant des années, elle s'était battue contre Voldemort et ses partisants, et à présent, elle en était elle-même une. Cependant, elle espérait de tout coeur que Voldemort ne déciderait pas de lui apposer la Marque tout de suite... 

Hermione voulut prendre ses vêtements dans sa valise, quand elle s'apperçut que tout avait changé!!

/Maugrey... pensa-t-elle amèrement. Vous allez me le payer!/

Elle regarda alors sa nouvelle garde-robe... Aucun de ces vêtements ne lui ressemblaient vraiment. Mini-jupes et jeans moulants, haut trop courts et débardeurs en tous genres, tous de couleurs foncées. Elle opta alors pour quelque chose qui la couvrait un tant soit peu, c'est à dire un jean (oui, toujours moulant) bleur foncé délavé avec un débardeur décolleté noir... Oui, ces vêtements la mettaient en valeur, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas à son aise! En tout cas, elle fit son possible pour reprendre un visage impassible, neutre, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle allait encore devoir se retrouver dans la même pièce que Voldemort, elle frissonna à cette pensée tout en descendant les marches une par une, prenant bien tout son temps. Hermione détestait au plus haut point se retrouver à ses côtés, et voir de près ses yeux si rouges, en pensant que ces mêmes yeux avaient regardé des milliers de personnes mourrir avec délectation... Il faisait froid, en sa cmpagnie. L'ambiance était tout sauf chaleureuse. Enfin, elle enjamba la dernière marche puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, ou une vingtaine de Mangemorts, les mêmes que le soir précédent, étaient déjà attablés. Sans un mot, Hermione se dirigea vers un siège libre, puis fit apparraître une assiette d'oeufs brouillés. Puis, elle se sentit observée. Elle regarda alors à sa droite et s'étouffa avec un morceau d'oeuf quand elle apperçut Drago à ses côtés.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-il dans le vacarme des Mangemorts qui parlaient tous en même temps.

-Salut... dit-elle simplement, intéressée par ses oeufs, ayant repris une expression impénétrable.

-Passé une bonne nuit?

-Oui, merci.

-Pas très bavarde toi hein?

-En effet.

-Ça te dit de venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre tout à l'heure?

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, une expression de totale surprise au visage.

-Sans arrières pensées, ne t'inquiètes pas, précisa-t-il alors. C'est juste que ici... les passe-temps sont rares.

-Oui... d'accord... peut-être...

-C'est la deuxième chambre à gauche...

Il se leva de table sans un mot puis se redirigea vers l'escalier. Encore une fois, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait là, et surtout ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter la demande du beau blond... Sauf que hier soir, elle s'était rendu compte d'un fait. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui faire du mal...

Après avoir fini de manger, Hermione monta alors l'escalier, sentant tous les regards masculins sur elle, ce qui la dégoutait. Le fait qu'une dizaine de pervers dégoutants puissent la reluquer sans retenue lui levait le coeur. C'est pourquoi, sans perdre de temps et sans hésiter, elle frappa à la porte de Drago.

-Ouvre-moi, c'est Paige, dit-elle précipitamment.

Il ouvrit donc la porte, puis elle s'appuya sur celle-ci en la refermant, essoufflée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Drago.

-Je... Tous ces gars, en bas, qui me reluquent... je...

-Relaxe, ils n'oseront pas te faire de mal. Jamais ils ne feront de mal à un autre Mangemort. Détends-toi.

-Oui... dit-elle en se rappellant de ce petit détail.

Puis elle se raidit de nouveau, se rappellant que c'était avec Drago qu'elle était. Mais, quelques minutes après, elle trouvait cela ridicule. Même qu'elle se demandat pourquoi elle était fâchée contre lui, l'espace d'un moment...

-Tu avais quelque chose de particulier à me dire, quand tu m'as fait monter ici? Demanda-t-elle alors, dans une tentative pour occupper le silence qui règnait dans la pièce.

-Non, pas vraiment... dit-il alors.

Elle alla alors le rejoindre sur son lit, se couchant à ses côtés.

-Confo, ton lit...

-Que... quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? S'étonna Drago.

-J'ai juste dit que ton lit était confortable, dit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Her... Hermione??!

Il se leva brusquement, étonné. Hermione, elle, ne dit aucun mot. Elle l'avait fait exprès, de dire ces paroles. Pour qu'il se souvienne.

-Hermione... c'est bien toi?

-Oui... dit-elle alors d'une toute petite voix.

Drago comprenait bien mieux, maintenant. Il comprenait pourquoi les manières de la jeune femme lui rappellait étrangement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà. Parce que c'était la seule femme pour qui il avait un jour ressentit quelque chose.

-Mais tu es complètement folle de venir ici!! s'exclama alors Drago, ayant compris le plan d'Hermione en un seul regard. Tu vas te faire tuer, si jamais quelqu'un apprend que c'est toi! Tu n'as aucune chance!

-Tu es mal placé pour me dire quoi faire, Drago! Répliqua-t-elle alors. Tu m'as avoué hier soir que tu ne voulait pas être un Mangemort!

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Hermione! Toi, tu mens pour essayer d'obtenir des informations pour ensuite les refiler à l'Ordre du Phénix... Moi, je mens seulement pour me sauver moi, et pour te sauver, toi!

-Pfff, en quoi ça peut me sauver hein?!

-Hermione, Voldemort SAIT que je t'aime! Si il apprend un jour que tout celà, ce n'est qu'un gros mensonge... Tu es morte!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi hein?? Tu m'as menti, tu ne m,as rien dit de tout celà...

-Je te l'ai dit hier soir! C'était pour te protéger! Tu n'as donc pas compris? Tu n'as pas compris que je t'aimait? Que je t'avait toujours aimé? Ou peut-être... peut-être que celà n'a plus aucune importance à tes yeux...

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Comment pourrais-je encore te croire, Drago Malefoy?

Sur ces mots qui atteignirent le jeune homme droit au coeur, elle sortit sans un mot de plus de la chambre, ayant l'impression étrange qu'il y a quelques secondes seulement, quelqu'un se tenait là, devant la porte...

-Alors, comme tu me le dis Queudver, la Sang-de-bourbe serait parmis nous à cet instant précis?

-O... oui, maître...

-Comme c'est intéressant... Quelqu'un d'autres est-il au courant de cette information précieuse?

-O... oui, maître... Le... Le petit... Malefoy... Maître...

-Malefoy... je savais que ce n'était qu'un traître... Enfin, il devra payer, tout simplement. Merci Queudver, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

L'interpellé s'exécuta alors en s'inclinant devant son maître puis en sortant ensuite de la pièce.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse le ménage...

-J'ai été STUPIDE! Dit Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre, donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle.

Elle aurait voulu encore rester dans la chambre avec Drago, et s'expliquer avec lui, lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait de tout son coeur... Mais quelque chose lui avait de partir, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle attendit donc au soir, ne descendant pas manger, puis descendit dans la cour arrière, dans l'intention d'être un peu seule. Mais elle se trompait, parce qu'elle était loin d'être seule, comme elle le pensait... Elle apperçut, sous le clair de lune éclatant, un magnifique jeune homme, regardant les étoiles comme si il essayait de se rappeller de vieux souvenirs perdus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione s'avança alors pour mettre une main sur son épaule.

-Salut... Drago... dit-elle alors.

Il se retourna, la regarda un instant, puis regarda de nouveau les étoiles.

-Écoutes... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Désolée... répéta-t-il. Désolée, tu es désolée? Et moi, je suis sencé te pardonner? Je me suis excusé maintes et maintes fois, et toi, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Alors je suis sencé te pardonner, comme ça, de m,avoir totalement repoussé et de ne pas m'avoir cru?

-Je me suis ouvert les yeux et...

-Et quoi? Tu acceptes de bien me laisser une chance? Et bien il est trop tard, Hermione!

-Mais...

-Non, pas de mais! Plus jamais! Je t'ai laissé une chance, Hermione! Maintenant, il est trop tard! Oublie-moi!

Les larmes roulèrent alors en abondance sur les joues de Hermione, incontrôlables.

-Drago, écoutes-moi! Je t'aime!

-Il est trop tard, je te dit! Laisse-moi!

-Pourquoi tu me repousses??

-Parce que, Hermione! Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour toi! Parce que tu ne devrais pas m'aimer! Parce que je t'aime, Hermione!

Puis, sans plus de paroles, il empoigna son visage et y déposa ses lèvres dans un baiser impatient. Que c'était bon! Ça faisait si longtemps... Dans ce baiser, Hermione avait soudain compris qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer, même si c'était ce qu'elle essayait de croire. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu la sensation que lui procurait les baisers que lui donnait Drago. Si tendres, si passionnés à la fois, qui donnait l'impression à Hermione qu'elle était tellement importante à ses yeux.

-Oh, que c'est mignon tout ça... dit alors une voix froide, que Hermione reconnaitrait entre milles...


	18. Le début de la fin

_**Rebonjour tout le monde! Chapitre très court je l,avoue, et tout se passe très vite! Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être le dernier, ou même l'avant dernier de cette fic... wow, ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il va falloir que je commence à écrire le dernier chapitre de ma fic!Ça fait quoi... peut-être 5 mois que je vous publie cette fic? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant mes temps libres??... Peut-être une autre fic, qui sait? Allez, réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Lavande B.P.: Ah d'accooord! Tout se comprend, maintenant! P Désolée, j'avait juste mal compris! Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise ;-) Merci! Xxx**_

_**nomi76: Lol Voilà la suite, contente que ça t'aies plu! Xxx**_

_**LûS!nD: Tout d'abbord... nom très original, c'est bien Et ensuite, merci!!! Voici la suite et, je l'espère, elle te fera plaisir, même en étant courte! Xxx**_

_**Ninia Black:D Merciiii! Loll Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu vas apprécier Xxx**_

_**Darkim the queen of konery: xD Trèèèèès longue review, je doit l'avouer, mais au moins... on connait enfin l'utilité du bazooka à poils roses! Lol Merci pour la review surtout! Xxx**_

_**drago-hermione: P Merci! Xxx**_

_**elodu92: Pauvres eux P Loll Merci pour la review! Xxx**_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous, et j'aimerais ajouter que je suis hyper heureuse parce que les vacances de Noël approchent à grands pas!!! **_

Horrifiés, Drago et Hermione regardèrent vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Ils se demandaient depuis combien de temps Voldemort écoutait leur conversation. Ils espéraient de tout coeur qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. -Drago, tu me déçois beaucoup, reprit-il en avançant. Je croyait que tu l'avais oublié, cette sale sang-de-bourbe qui ternit la réputation des sorciers toute entière... Mais bon, je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je te fasse payer! 

Il parlait d'un ton qui donnait la chair de poule à Hermione. C'était comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps... Comme si tuer des gens qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin était tout à fait naturel pour lui, et cétait le cas. Drago se plaça alors devant Hermione, sortant sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort.

-Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais s'il vous plaît, ne touchez pas à Hermione...

Le seigneur des ténèbres poussa alors un rire effroyable, moqueur et cruel.

-Très courageux de ta part, Malefoy... Mais tu croyais sérieusement que ça allait la... sauver? Que j'allais... épargner une sale petite sang-de-bourbe pour ton plus grand bonheur? Non... Au contraire, je vais même la tuer en premier, sous tes yeux, pour que tu vois ce qu'il en coute de me trahir...

-Non!

-Si...

Hermione, elle, réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle se souvint alors que, il y a 2 ans, dans ses temps libres, elle tentait la légillimancie à distance... Elle pourrait toujours essayer, par de pareils moments, tout est possible! Elle se concentra alors bien fort sur Ginny, dans sa tête. Puis elle pensa très fort: "Drago et moi, en danger de mort, au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Demande renforts..."

-Mais pas ici! Poursuivit Voldemort. Non... Dans un endroit plus... approprié!

Il claqua des doigts et soudain, le décor changea. Tout devint plus sombre. Ils étaient dans un endroit que Drago et elle connaissaient bien. Un endroit où ils avaient passés presque 7 ans de leur vie...

-Ah! Voilà qui est bien mieux... Ça ne vous rappelle pas des souvenirs, Miss Granger?

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, terrifiée. C'était le parc de Poudlard, où elle avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis mourrir sous ses yeux. C'était l'endroit où elle avait si souvent vu, en rêve, Drago y passer aussi...

-Vous... tremblez? Dit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un soupçon de mépris dans la voix. Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas?

Drago vint pour répliquer furieusement, mais Hermione le coupa en criant:

-Je n'ai pas peur! Pas peur de vous! Et vous savez quoi vieux shnock?? Moi, je vais vous vaincre. Parce que je n'ai pas peur. Parce que nous, on n'est pas des lâches!

-Endoloris!

Drago s'était placé devant Hermione pour la protéger du sortilège impardonable qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il fût alors secoué d'une douleur fulgurante, qui le fît s'étendre sur le sol en se contortionnant sous tous les angles. Hermione, paniquée se jeta près de Drago.

-Drago! DRAGO! Arrêtez ça!

-Retirez vos paroles! S'exclama alors Voldemort.

Il se délectait de ce qu'il faisait. Il punissait un traître...

-JAMAIS! Hurla alors Hermione.

Malgré tout, le sortilège cessa, laissant drago sur le sol, haletant. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette. Monsieur-Le-Sadique-En-Personne appella alors ses Mangemorts qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver tous... Ils étaient fichus! Alors, pendant que Voldemort disait n'importe quoi, Hermione se reconcentra sur Ginny: "Cour arrière de Poudlard, Des dizaines de Mangemorts... VENEZ VITE! ON A BESOIN DE VOUS!" Drago se releva à son tour, et prit sa baguette. Alors, tout se déroula très vite. Voldemort qui riait d'un rire effroyable alors que les sorts commençaient à fuser de la baguette des Mangemorts, obéissant à leur fidèle maître. Hermione et Drago s'y était mis aussi, mais étaient évidemment en minorité visible. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne pas lancer de sortilège fatal, tant que celà ne serait pas nécéssaire. Rien ne sert de tuer, même un Mangemort, sans raison.

Parmis la foule, Hermione apperçut Kingsley. Elle avait réussi! Les renforts étaient bel et bien arrivés! Un peu plus loin, elle vit Mr. et Mrs. Weasley qui se battaient respectivement avec Yaxley et Bellatrix Lestrange. Il y avait aussi Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Ginny, George... Fred... Et plein d'autres! Elle était tellement soulagée que, dans un élan de courage, elle lança un stupéfix tellement puissant à Voldemort qu'il en tomba à la renverse!

-C'est entre nous deux, maintenant! Lui lança-t-elle.

Il se releva, plus furieux que jamais. Il affichait l'un de ses sourires que même en cauchemard, vous n'avez jamais vu, qui voulait dire: "Je vais te tuer, et ni rien ni personne ne pourra rien y faire...". Elle brandit sa baguette, et lui aussi.

-Tu n'as plus personne pour te protéger. Affirma-t-il. Qui va venir te sauver, maitenant? Ton petit chien de Drago, toujours à genoux devant toi? Haha, ça m'étonnerais. Il est occuppé, présentement. Petits... règlements de comptes, je dois dire.

Il pointa un long doigt squeletique dans une direction, et Hermione regarda ce qu'il pointait. Elle vit alors Drago qui se battait contre un Mangemort dont les longs cheveux blonds dépassaient de sa cagoule...

-Ton petit ami va se faire tuer par Lucius. Il est trop faible, pour battre qui que ce soit...

-Je vous défend de...!

-De quoi? De dire que Drago Malefoy n'est qu'un minable et un lâche? Qu'il est faible et qu'il l'a toujours été? Il a abandonné sa famille, et par deux fois, il m'a trahi.

-Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, au contraire! C'est vous, le lâche! Vous vous voilez la face, parce que vous croyez que vous êtes meilleur que les autres, que personne ne vous arrive à la cheville, et dès que quelqu'un ose affirmer le contraire, vous le tuez sans pitié! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, parce que vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer qu'il y a des gens meilleurs que vous... 

-Assez! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le sortilège atteint alors Hermione de plein fouet... Mais il se retourna contre son expéditeur! C'était incroyable! Mais la question était de savoir: Pourquoi ça avait fait ça? Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. Non, en fait, elle n'avait qu'à aller environ une vingtaine de minutes avant. Quand Drago s'était mis devant elle, pour la protéger... À son grand étonnement, Voldemort se releva quadn même, même si il avait été frappé par le sortilège mortel. Par-contre, il avait l'air plus faible que jamais.

-Jamais... vous... ne... gagnerez...

Alors la jeune femme fit quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait capable de faire. Elle reprit son souffle et dit, comme si c'était absolument naturel:

-Avada Kedavra!

Sous la force inatendue du sortilège, Voldemort mourut sur le coup, et Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience, à nouveau...

Drago se promenait entre les corps, espérant, comme la dernière fois, retrouver un epersonne en particulier. Pourquoi l'avait-il perdue de vue? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé un oeil sur elle, pendant la bataille? Parce que dès qu'il avait vu son père, il était devenu incontrôlable... Mais il n'aurait jamais du! Maintenant il était là, attéré par l'angoisse de ne jamais la revoir vivante. Et si il l'avait tué?

Et là, à quelques mètres, il vit la silhouette sans vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès qu'il avait tombé, tous les Mangemorts avaient déguerpi. En regardant un mètre plus loin, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'affaissa près du corps inconscient d'Hermione et le prit dans ses bras en tremblant.

-Her... Hermione?

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue.

-HERMIONE! Réponds-moi, je t'en prie! Hermione! Non! Hermione!

Et là, il commença à pleurer sans retenue, serrant contre lui le corps de Hermione. Il ne savait pas si elle était morte, Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne soit morte!

-Non... je te promets!... Je te promets qu'on aura des enfants... qui auront ton intelligence, ta beauté, et tes beaux yeux... Je te promets qu'on vivra heureux, et qu'on se marieras, et qu'on... S'il te plaît, Hermione... Reste avec moi! Je t'aime!

À ces mots, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux et toussa.

-Dra... Drago? Dit-elle alors.

À ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

-Hermione!

Il ne put s'empêcher de couvrir chaque parcelle de la peau de celle qu'il aimait de baisers, en répétant sans cesse:

-C'est fini... tu es vivante mon ange!

Il était tellement heureux! Avec un peu de force, elle fût capable de le prendre par le cou et de le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pût, trouvant l'attitude de Drago trop mignonne.

-Je te promets...

-Je te crois!

Et sur le champ de bataille, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre les autres au Terrier main dans la main, où ils furent acceuillis en héros...


	19. Épilogue

_**J'ai fait un minuscule prologue! Lol Et je l'ai fait très très vite! P Mais dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez!**_ -Et après? Et après???! Demanda une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blonds assise aux pieds de son grand père. 

-Et après, ta grand mère et moi nous sommes mariés. Et tout le monde était content pour nous! Dit alors Drago.

-Même l'autre rouquin de Fred qui avait un oeil sur mamie Hermione? Questionna, intéressé, un petit garçon brun.

-Il n'avait plus un oeil sur moi depuis des lustres, Nicolas, voyons! Dit alors cette dernière. Lui et moi étions seulement très proche...

-Mouais... dit le petit Nicolas, 5 ans, qui était assez vite pour son âge.

-Oui, dit alors Drago en répondant à la question du petit Nicolas, même Fred était content. Et c'est pour ça que c'est le parrain de votre mère à tous les deux, Ariane et Nicolas. Parce que après notre mariage, même moi je me suis rendu compte que c'était un gentil garçon.

-Les enfants! Cria alors Amanda, la mère des deux petits monstres, et la fille de Drago et Hermione, de la cuisine. Papa dit que c'est l'heure du dodo!

Une femme de 28 ans aux longs cheveux blonds, comme son père, mais aux yeux noisette, comme sa mère, entra alors dans la pièce, regardant ses enfants avec amour. Puis, elle regarda ses parents avec un sourire agacé.

-Vous leur avez encore raconté cette histoire? Dit-elle alors, se rappellant avec nostalgie qu'elle adorait entendre l'histoire d'amour de leur parents, étant jeune.

-Mais on ne s'en lassera jamais ma chérie! Dit alors hermione avec un sourire. Allez les enfants, votre mère a raison! Il est temps d'aller au lit, il est tard!

Dans un flot de protestations, les deux petits monstres embrassèrent leurs grand-parents et leur mère, puis sortit du salon en allant se préparer pour le dodo. Alors Amanda vint s'asseoir entre ses parents avec un soupir.

-Je me souvient encore quand j'avait 5 ans, et que vous me racntiez cette histoire. À la fin, j'avait toujours hâte au lendemain, parce que je savait que vous me la raconteriez encore.

Drago sourit à sa fille en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Tu sais, dit-il, sincère, tu es la deuxième personne à qui j'ai dit "je t'aime" de toute ma vie?

-Pour vrai? Demanda alors Amanda qui n'était pas au courant de ce détail.

-Oui, pour vrai. La première, c'était ta mère.

-Oui, mais au début, ce n'était pas sincère! Répliqua-t-elle alors, têtue comme sa mère.

-Oh que si, ça l'était! Ça l'était depuis le début. Seulement, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

-Et toi, maman?

Hermione garda un moment de silence pour se rappeller de ses dernières années, depuis qu'elle avait vaincu pour de bon Voldemort. Ils avaient été si heureux, que tout celà semblait être un rêve.

-J'ai aimé ton père dès l'instant où j'ai croisé ses yeux bleus, si durs mais si doux en même temps...

-Allez ma fille! Dit alors Drago en se levant, sans oublier de regarder tendrement sa femme. C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher, toi aussi!

-Moi? Mais voyons, papa! J'ai 28 ans enfin!

-Et alors? Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Nous serons toujours tes parents. Et puis tu as beau être allé à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas une raison pour enfreindre le règlement!

Elle fit un discret clin d'oeil à Drago qui, lui, comprennait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Je suis chez moi! Reprit Amanda.

-Au dodo! Dirent Drago et Hermione, amusés.

Alors, en s'en allant en boudant, les bras croisés tel un enfant de 5 ans frustré (pour rire, bien sûr) , elle se rendit à sa chambre, comprennant quand même que ses parents voulaient être un peu seuls quelques minutes.

-Ah! C'était le bon vieux temps! Dit alors Hermione en se calant dans les bras de son mari.

-Oui, effectivement. Et après toutes ces années, jamais notre amour ne s'est terni.

-Oui...

Ils apprécièrent le moment quelques minutes encore. C'était si bon d'avoir un peu de temps à eux. Ils avaient beau ne plus être tellement jeunes, ils avaient conservé tous leurs souvenirs, et c'était ça l'important.

-Tout ça, parce que tu m'avais promis... dit Hermione dans un dernier murmure.


	20. Générique de fin

_**Tenez! En plus du prologue, vous avez le générique de fin! P La chanson, c'est "I promise you"... des Back street boys!! Et oui, la musique qui a bercé mon enfance! Lol Alors je vous laisse sur ça, en vous disant aussi que c'était très agréable de publier cette fic, et je suis triste d'être déjà arrivée à la fin! Mais en tout cas, j'espère vraiment que tout ça vous a plu, et que vous en redemanderez! Merci à tous les revieweurs d'avoir suivi ma fic, et même ceux qui n'ont pas posté de review, je vous remercie quand même!! Je vous dit aurevoir, mais jamais Adieu, Car MoonlightAngel132 est à jamais immortelle!**_

It's in the silences,  
the words you never say  
I see it in your eyes,  
it always starts the same way  
It seems like everyone we know,  
is breaking up  
Does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am

ooh I see you look at me,  
when you think I'm not aware  
You're searching for clues,  
of just how deep my feelings are.  
How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide?  
All I know is how I feel,  
when I look into your eyes

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything that I am ooh yeah

Oh there are no guarantees  
That's what you always say to me  
But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
Oh what I'm trying to say to you,  
I never said to anyone I Promise

I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
(I do my darling I promise you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again

With everything I am I promise you,  
from the bottom of my heart  
I will love you till death do us part  
( I love you I love you I love you I love you)  
I promise you as a lover and a friend  
I will love you like I never love again  
With everything I am

You're everything I am oh yeah  
With everything I am


End file.
